When Heroes Fall : Season 5
by Pokiepup
Summary: Complete: Takes place a year after the ending of W.H.F-4. Together, happy, married and free in a world that has the Light and Dark coming together as one. Everything is perfect for Doccubus and company. That is until a new visitor shows up that could be by far the darkest, most blood thirsty and terrifying thing they've faced yet.
1. Prelude

**Prelude **

Reyna sat firmly against the back of a bolted down, metal seat that was no where near comfortable, as the top bar dug into her shoulder blades but you never would have known by the self-assured smirk that was covering her lips. Her hands folded on the matching table in front of her. The room she was in was by no standards large. It couldn't have been over a thirty by thirty measurement with two bolted down seats and a seasonably sized flat top table. But what had really made the situation seem claustrophobic was the fact that this tiny room meant for two was currently being occupied by five. Three of the occupants dressed in SWAT gear standing in all corners of the room with the exception of the door's. Then there was Reyna and the fifth occupant was her company.

He had a grin matching her's yet his had a maliciousness that would have been troubling to almost anyone. His cheek bones were higher and more predominate then most making his Asian decent undeniable. His hair was spiked messily three inches high it's jet black color matching his colorless eyes. He had a smaller build but it was obvious even on a glance he was pure muscle. And if there was any doubt about it, with how tight his black, v-neck tee clung to his chest and upper biceps that put it to rest. By all accounts he was handsome. And had he not had such a terrifying presence some might even apply the word beautiful when describing him.

"So Mr. Akuma-"

"Akuma." his tone was low, and like his appearance cold. With only a hint of an accent.

"Very well. Do you have a last name?" she paused waiting for a response, but they both knew she wasn't really expecting an answer. "The authority's human and Fae have a lot of questions for you. Some the same, some differ. The most wanted answer is what exactly do you want?" she paused again this time expecting an answer only to have his smirk grow as he faintly tilted his head to the side. "Maybe not the right term? What is your goal?" Sighing heavily she took a minute to study his body language which was surprisingly open and calm. "I am trying to help you here. You know and I know that you have us on the ropes. We do not know nor do we have any idea what it is that you are planning. But at this point in the game anything you are aiming at has been done. Try and expose the Fae, Syra amongst others have tried. Give human Fae abilities or vice-versa, again she tried. Genocide? Stephanie Lewis tried. Create your own army, Sasha tried. Break the peace between sides," she paused smiling at him. "Well you get the picture. We have seen it all and we have won against it all. Please do us and more importantly yourself a favor and simply answer the few questions. Wave the white flag now and you will only have to answer for the warehouse murders. You press this on much longer and the authority's will look to make an example out of you."

"How do you know," he let out smugly as he leaned forward, folding his arms on the table. "that those are the only people I have killed?"

"Akuma. Let me be frank with you here. It has been a year without incidents. Six months since the merger has happened. Despite a few rebels there have been no incidents. So believe me when I say that if you drag this out you will be dealt with swiftly and harshly."

**Warehouse **

"I've never seen anything like this." one of the twenty uniformed officers said as Hale and Dyson walked past them out into the parking lot.

"Scary fact is that I haven't either." Hale let out quietly as he pealed off his blood covered gloves.

"Me either."

"You think it was a group or what?"

"I don't know. One way or another Reyna will get an answer I'm sure. She has a way about her." he let out a chuckle as they reached the car. "Relax. She will get this all wrapped up in a hour and then I will find my way to the Dal with two double jointed Nymphs and you will be at home watching some chick flick with Kenz."

"Laugh all you want. You were there once."

**Bo And Lauren's Bedroom**

"And they say marriage kills your sex life." Bo joked breathlessly as she was kissing down Lauren's neck.

"Killing a sex life is kind of hard to do when your married to a succubus."

"Are you complaining?" she asked pretending to be hurt as she sat up.

"Never." Lauren let out with a devilish smile as she pulled the brunette back down toward herself. Her hands moving to the succubus' back as her lips captured her's. "We should at least try and make an appearance tonight."

"You have to go to work soon and I do not want to spend what little time I have with you at some overly preppy, wanna-be-Baribe type party for some girl we hardly know."

"Bo. We've known her for over a year and we see her almost every day." Lauren let out laughing. Half at how her wife was almost pouting and half at how her wife's hands were teasing the bear flesh on her stomach.

"We will send a gift," she paused as she lead down again nipping at the blonde's lower lip. "a really, really big gift."

"Bo," she whined.

"Besides you will make an appearance and then go to work leaving me there all alone. And those preppy girls can be sex crazed." she leaned up just a little looking into her eyes. "You wouldn't want that would you?'

"If I kept you away from everyone who wanted to have sex with you I would have to lock you in this room."

"Oh whatever!' the succubus pouted as she rolled off her. "You are such a pain. Like a big, big pain in my **very** nice ass."

"You are **SO** full of yourself babe." she joked playfully swatting Bo on the side of her thigh before letting a comfortable silence fall over them. She closed her eyes yawning while the succubus watched her lovingly until her own eyelids began to heavy.

A loud clap of thunder cracked through the sky holding for several moments powerful enough for her to feel the vibration. Her eyes shot open, the noise startling her half conscious mind. She propped herself up on her elbow looking down at Lauren who was still sound asleep. Turning behind herself she looked to the clock 9:47 p.m. Rubbing her brow with her free hand she tried to clear her muddled thoughts. She thought is was only a few moments ago that she had closed her eyes but in actuality is was almost two hours. Another crack of thunder filled the room followed by a flash of lightening that lit the darkness. She looked around the room and down the empty hall.

Inhaling deeply she gave the room another once over unable to settle the feeling of uncertainty growing in the pit of her stomach. She jumps as she feels something brush against her arm.

"Were you just going to let me sleep past my shift?" she asked sleepy eyed with a smile as she rested her hand on the small of Bo's back. Her smile easing as she realized the worry on her lover's face. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." she let out shaking her head as if it would shake the uneasy feeling off. Swallowing hard she turned to face the blonde, leaning in kissing her on the check. "The thunder just scared me."

"I won't let it get you." the blonde joked as she gave her wife another peck before sliding off the bed.

"How will you protect me when your gone?"

"I'll leave you in Kenzi and Hale's capable hands. They will be at the party," she paused as she pulled her white tee over her head and then her navy scrub top. "where you will be." she turned to the scowling succubus with a sweet smile. "Pweeese."

"No," Bo whined out making the doctor laugh, not completely sure if the whining was at the fact she knew she wasn't getting out of going to this party or at the fact that she was pulling up bottoms of her scrub uniform.

"My love," she paused again as she went to her lover's side, leaning down pulling her into a tender kiss. "Don't be a hermit."

"AW!" she let out playfully as she tapped the blonde on her butt as she began walking out.

"Love you." Lauren let out through a wide smile as she walked toward the main door digging in her bag for her car keys. So engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear the sound of heavy foot steps running toward her. She couldn't help but let out a scream as she found herself being grabbed by the shoulders and spun around. Before she had time to speak she found herself being locked between the door and Bo's strong body as her lips were being held captive in a ravenous kiss.

"Mm, something to remember me by." the succubus let out in a whisper as she finally broke the kiss.

"Mmm, I'm going to be late."

"We'll be quick." she lied with a lustful smile as her hands wrapped around to the back of Lauren's thighs lifting her up until her wife's legs were tightly wrapped around her waist.

"You lie."

"Just a little." she chuckled in between kisses as she began walking back toward the couch.

**Interrogation Room**

Reyna leaned forward onto the table to meet him. Looking into his cold, dead eyes. An amused smirk never leaving his lips in the three hours she had kept him there with her. Sighing she ran her eyes over his face once more time.

"I must admit in all my years I have never seen kills such as yours. Such detail put into it with such brutal rage. Such an enjoyment for the kill. Certainly no human nor Fae. You are the first." she started to lean back until she heard him whisper. "What?" she asked leaning back in as he whispered inaudibly again. "What?" she almost chuckled out this time leaning so far forward that her ribs were digging into the edge of the table.

"I said that I am not Fae." she felt her entire body go numb as she looked into his eyes and watched his smirk turn to a toothy smile. All four of his K-9's an inch and a half long coming to a perfect point while the one tooth next to each of them toward the inside of his mouth where only an inch long but with matching points. Just as her mind registered his words and what it might have meant it was already to late as his hands were on each side of her head slamming it down so hard on the table top it cracked.


	2. Faces From The Past

**Chapter One : Faces From The Past**

Bo pushed her head back against the headrest as she idly played with her keys that still rested in the ignition with one hand while she used the other to hold her phone to her ear waiting for an answer.

"**Hello."**

"I hate you. I really do."

"**HA! No you don't."**

"Yes. Yes I really do."

"**Oh, stop being a baby. Flash that beautiful smile of yours. Strut that amazing booty of yours around for a while. Talk to Kenzi and Hale for a bit, get drunk and then,"**

"And then?" Bo let out with a peeking smirk while her body began to relax into the seat.

"**And then you go home,"**

"And then?"

"**You strip down,"**

"Mm-hm."

**"And then you keep yourself...occupied for a while but make sure you send me a picture every once and a while to get me through this very, very long night and then when I get home,"** the succubus felt her entire body tense again only this time it wasn't in irritation. No, this started in the pit of her stomach and spread down. **"I will make sure that you don't regret doing this for me tonight."**

"Oh your evil babe."

"**No I just believe in quid pro quo."**

"Ha-ha! Is that what our sex life is to you now?"

"**Of course. Why do you think I always make it a point to make you cum at least as many times as I do."**

"You Mrs. Lewis," the brunette paused trying to keep the amusement out of her voice as she shifted in her seat for the tenth time in less then a minute. "have a mean streak."

"**Well you Mrs. Lewis, you love it."**

"Correction. I love you."

"**I know."**

"Your a cocky little monkey tonight, aren't ya?"

"**I like to think of myself as self-assured."**

"Oh my God babe. What has gotten into you?" Bo let out in a laugh she couldn't suppress any longer.

"**I'm hormonal."**

"I wish. Speaking of hormonal I do believe we have a talk to be having soon."

"**I know."** Bo's smile faded as silence came over them. **"Well I'm here so I'm going to go in."**

"Yeah. Okay. Well have a good night."

"**Love you."**

"Me too." she let out a sigh as she closed her phone, pushing her head back into the headrest. Shaking her head she forced herself out of the car before making quick work of the parking-lot and into the sports bar. Despite the fact that the place was packed wall to wall with Light and Dark Fae she spotted her best friend rather easily. She made her way over to the bar where Kenzi was standing with a tower of empty shot glasses.

"My sex powered Amazonian! How the hell are ya babes?"

"Apparently a dozen shots past fashionably late."

"Naw. Your good. It's open bar. Lil' mama over here has decided to see just how many she can throw back before they change their minds about the open part." Hale joked as he walked up from behind the succubus handing her a bottle as he walked past her to his tiny, human girlfriend.

"Well in that case then I feel I should help you in your mission." she let out past a smile as she reached out stealing one of Kenzi's many filled shot glasses.

"Careful, careful now. Drunk plus sex-machine minus wife equals nothing good." the succubus' jaw clenched as she heard the voice from behind herself.

"Hey." she let out forcing a smile as she turned around. "I'm sorry Lauren had to work tonight she sends her wishes though."

"Oh. It's not problem." the woman of the hour said affectionately resting her hand on Bo's upper arm.

* * *

**New Compound**

Lauren sighed to herself as she shoved her phone into her over the shoulder bag and jogged up the five steps to the main entrance.

"It's Lauren." she said as she pushed the little gray button on the speaker box. "Hello?" she let out after a good minute of dead silence. "James? Are you there? Can you hear me?" she took her finger off the button taking a step away from the box so she was now directly in front of the camera. "What in the world." she mumbled to herself as she as she began digging through folders to find her phone. '_finally' _she thought to herself as a loud buzzing followed by a click cut off her search. "Running behind tonight?" she asked in a small chuckle as she walked in, pausing at the ten by ten booth to her left. "James?" the doctor raised an eyebrow as she saw the normally occupied booth empty. But soon the empty booth wasn't her only concern.

"Alright," she let out to herself yet again as her attention went from the booth to in front of herself down the long corridor. It was over a hundred feet in length and at this time of night it wasn't odd for the activity to be rather small but what was odd was that the double doors that were purposefully placed every twenty feet that could only be opened by authorized personnel were now wide open. Taking three steps forward, passing the booth so she could see more of her surroundings. To her right the head nurse's office was empty. As she felt her stomach start to turn she ran her eyes back from the office past the corridor to the octagon shaped nurses' station that seem completely normal with folders and papers tossed about the only thing missing of course were the nurses. Swallowing hard as her throat suddenly went dry she pulled her phone out before sliding the bag off her shoulder and dropping it on the floor. "You've got to be kidding me." she grumbled out in frustration as the words 'NO SERVICE' were disappointingly written over the screen. Tossing the tiny device down she walked the short distance to the station picking up the wired phone only to be disappointed again as the only thing on the other end of the line was silence.

She spun around as the sound of a door slamming. Without thinking she turned and ran down the corridor yelling out for someone but the response she got was the sound of her labored breathing. Slowing herself as she made it past the forth set of doors she called out again. And again there was no response. '_Don't panic. Don't panic.' _she kept repeating to herself as her steps became less hurried and increasingly cautious as two facts were becoming very much aware to her. One, she was nearing the end of the hall where the sound had come from and anything could be waiting at the turn. And two, she had just run down an empty corridor at nothing more then a sound. '_Your okay. Your okay.' _she thought to herself as she inhaled sharply making sure to stay directly in the middle of the hall as she came to the end. Using every ounce of courage she had she walked out from the cover of the wall and looked down the hall to find herself staring at...

Nothing. She snorted as she found herself staring down another all be it creepy, but none the less empty hall. Unable to help it she let out a chuckle as she shook her head. A semi wave of relief washing over her. After all the New Compound was almost the size of a small castle and the later it got the less people that were on duty. Had Reyna not called her in on some special case she wouldn't have even been there. '_Maybe there was an incident' _she thought to herself as she continued looking down the dimmed hall and then back down where she had came from. '_Maybe the sound was Alex or James or Joesph running to the incident. Maybe they just didn't hear me. Maybe this is why i was called in.'_ her mind focused on her own thought and with each passing moment she felt her sense of panic returning. _'No. Someone would still be here.'_ her attention went back to the unexplored hall. '_How could Reyna call me in for an incident that hasn't happened yet?' _

Suddenly the incident she had convinced herself that was happening or had happened was no longer her main concern as she heard the same slamming noise as before. Spinning around again toward the direction she had come from. Her eyes widened as her heart pounded to the point of pain, so loud she could hear it in her ears as she watched one set of doors slam and then the next and then the next. She found herself taking steps back until she hit the wall just as the last set slammed shut. '_Note to self, next time your wife tells you to call in. DO IT!'_

* * *

**The Bar**

"Malibu Barbie may be an overly preppy bitch but after half a night of an open bar she ain't half bad. " Eric ask only half paying attention as he leaned against the bar top, a half drank beer in one hand, the other shoved in his jean pocket as his eyes danced over the women of the bar. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time together but we are family now." he let out this time the playfulness in his tone less.

"Huh?" Bo let out almost on instinct as her muddled mind began to come back to reality. She had heard him, or rather something but it had sounded like nothing more then noise. Sighing she tiled her head and looked at her wife's brother for a moment trying to figure out why he was glaring at her. "I'm sorry I was," she trailed off not really having an explanation for him since the last thing she remembered was ordering a drink after Kenzi and Hale had shuffled themselves to the dance floor. "I'm just sorry. What happened?"

"Just that after a couple drinks Barbie ain't all that bad."

"Yeah. Well after a couple drinks almost anyone isn't all that bad."

"Got me there." he let out in a laugh as he hopped up on the stool next to her. "Think I should hit that?"

"Hit that?" she asked with a smirk accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Lemme alone. I'm a highly developed male in my twenties with looks that could give Brad Pitt a run for his money. I can get away with saying shit like that." he said with a half smirk and she couldn't help but let out a smile of her own. Half at the fact of how much he looked like Lauren. From his smile to the look he had when he was being playful, if she didn't know better she would have figured them for twins. And half at the fact as overly fully of himself as he could be he was right. He had strong enough features to be considered handsome but they were still soft enough that he could also fall into the cute category. His comments usually accompanied by a smile that made whatever he said seem less like a 'dick' comment. And despite how blunt and over assured he could be it was apparent he had a good heart. Bo chuckled to herself again as the thought of when Lauren and her had a kid, if it were a boy it would probably turn out just like him.

"Has anyone ever told you that your full of yourself?"

"Has anyone ever told you that?" he smirked before taking another drink.

"Only your sister."

"Sounds about right. Where is my sister?"

"Stuck working. Reyna called this afternoon said something came up-"

"And let me guess. My sister is the only one smart enough to figure it out?"

"Something like that. If Reyna wasn't involved with my grandfather I would wonder about her intentions with calling my wife in at all hours of the night." her smile faded as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" she let out coming back to reality as she found him leaning toward her, his strong grip on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping your drunk ass from falling on the floor and making an ass of yourself."

"What?" she looked down at herself realizing she was more then half off the stool and had he let go she would have gone head first into the floor. "Thanks." she scooted back onto the seat. "Guess this stuff is stronger then I thought."

"Yeah. Or your just a light weight."

"Ha." she took a deep breath and then another as she kept her eyes focused on him while another wave of pain hit her only this time it wasn't nearly as sever. "You wanna take me home?" he turned his attention back to her, his face surprisingly hard.

"I've crossed a lotta lines in my day but sleeping with my sister's wife isn't one I'm looking to cross." her eyes widened as she sat up straight looking at him almost in disbelief. "Hey. Chill. I'm just kidding. You sure your alright?"

"Yeah." she shook hear head relaxing again. That was the kind of joke she would normally play off of or just laugh off depending on her mood but for some reason at the moment she didn't see the humor. "Sorry I just really don't think I realized how much a had. I hate to ask just Kenz and Hale are having such a good time I don't want to-"

"Hey, hey." he jumped off his seat, extending his hand to her. "Family now. It's cool." she wrapped her arm around his waist for balance as they walked toward the exit. "Besides Lauren would kill me if anything happen to you. I've faced some big bad Fae with no problem. My sister on the other hand when shes actually pissed still scares me."

"Ha. Me too."

* * *

**New Compound**

"Hello?" she let out in a shaky yell as she reached the end of this hall finding another. Only this one unlike the other two had the doors shut. Sighing she pushed the right side open just a little. "Anyone?" she stuck her head out, through the slightly ajar door looking down the cold, metallic hall way. '_Shit'_ she thought to herself the subtle changes in decor letting her know she was near the morgue and holding cells for the physc ward. She held the door open with one hand as she looked behind herself pointlessly knowing that there was no way out from where she had just been. Ignoring the overwhelming amount panic causing havoc in the pit of her stomach she looked back through the opening surveying the new territory. Doors, floors, and walls all medal, polished enough to have a small shine. The small lights hanging from the ceiling all off, slowly flowing back and forth from a stale, cool breeze she could feel against her skin from just the small opening, pushing the door open a bit more she stepped out into the hall, cautiously looking from side to side.

She had only come down this way a handful of times and when she did she had always been accompanied by Reyna or security. After all she had no reason to come this way. The morgue was where dead bodies went and since Reyna came into power it was rare for her to have to deal with the dead any more. And she was by no means equipped with the skills to handle the murderous, immoral Fae that where held captive.

"Reyna...?" She called out again her voice a little more shaky then the first time. Taking small steps down the hall, heart speeding up with each one, her gym shoes against the floor making a haunting sound as if she had been in heals. The doctor continued trying her best not to sound scared, continuing her baby steps down the hall. "is someone here?" Her voice stronger then before, anger mixing with fear, small steps turning into bigger ones. **_HERE_** She jumped at the sound of the distorted voice, looking over her shoulder and then back. **_Lauren*_* Not bothering to look back this time, her pace picked up as she made her way down the hall. *_*THIS WAY**_ She spun around, heart pounding in her chest, looking down another side hall. Eyes focusing in on a dark figure standing at the end of the hall, to dark to make out his face.

"Eric? Thank God! What's happened?" The woman yelled as she started to make her way to him, heart and breathing starting to slow, a sense of calmness coming over her. After a few steps forward her eyes dropped to the motionless figure on the floor next to him. Another few steps and she could see the pool of blood surrounding the now apparent feminine figure. And then another few she found herself staring down at Sonya's lifeless body. "Eric," she stopped dead in her tracks coming close enough to see him, blood splattered across his face, clothes soaked in what she could only assume was the same as his face. Pupils huge making almost his whole eyes seem black, the microscopic part that was left was none other then a piercing red. "Wh-wh-what happened?" He started to take steps toward her as she took steps back. "Eric. What's happened?"

"What do you mean? Just a little cut..." He answered, his voice low and distorted, bringing his hand up to his forehead touching a small gash above his eye.

"A little cut? I can barely see my hand, but I can clearly see your...your covered in blood..." She paused taking another step closer as she squinted trying to see him thinking that maybe she was wrong. Maybe just her stupid fear of the dark and this place was causing her to see things. "What happened to Sonya? Where is everyone?" she took another step her eyes moving from her brother to the woman as the pounding in her head became almost over powering. "Eric-" her voice cut off as she looked up from her dead friend to the figure in front of her. No longer was it her brother standing there.

It was Sasha. Her face and body covered in blood as if she had bathed in it. Heart pounding harder then before as she stumbled backwards, eyes focusing on her as Sasha calmly walked toward her, a small grin over her blood covered face. Lauren used the heels of her shoes to kick herself back surprisingly further then she thought she could. Jumping up she stared at the supposed to be dead Fae who was still making her way toward her. "Screw this." She let out before turning and running as fast as she could down the hall.

* * *

**The Bar**

"What are you doing?" Dyson asked from a good fifty feet away as Eric tried to hold a doubling over Bo up against the back passenger side door of his SUV. "I said-"

"She isn't feeling to good. I'm taking her home." he said not bothering to look at the wolf as he kept his eyes locked on the succubus who seemed to be in a daze.

"You sure that's all your doing?"

"Meaning what?"

"She isn't your concern. I'll take her." Dyson let out in more of an order, no more then twenty feet away now.

"Apparently you still haven't gotten the hint. Maybe your a little slow. So let me spell this out for ya. She isn't your mate. She is my sister's. So that makes her my concern." he looked back to the succubus as he pulled the door open and helped her in, feet still dangling out.

"Challenging me isn't the best idea." Dyson almost growled out as he grabbed Eric on the shoulder who quickly reacted. Spinning around and pushing the wolf a couple feet back.

"I don't know if your drunk or just this much of an asshole. I don't really care cause I'll beat your ass just the same if you ever touch me like that again."

"We'll see." this time it was a full growl as he closed the distance between them.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hale yelled as he ran up to the them stepping in between the two. "Think we need to chill on the Alpha male shit. Take a min. Breath. It's cool." he turned to his partner guiding him back.

"Babes? You okay?" the tiny human asked ignoring the three as she went to an unusually pale Bo.

"Yeah. I just think I ate something. Dyson thank you for your concern. Really." she said flatly looking past her friend to the wolf with a look that could kill. "I asked him to take me home so I could sleep this off. I suggest you go do the same."

"Asshole." Eric mumbled under his breath as he went around the back of his car.

"Chill out." Hale said again as he kept his on death gripped on Dyson's shoulder as Kenzi watched the two pull off leaving them alone.

"I'm good." he let out through a clenched jaw. 'I'm good."

"PMS-ing much?" Kenzi let out through a frown as she made her way back to her boyfriend embrace as they watched their friend walk or more accurately stumble back toward the bar. "And this is why I love that your not an Alpha male."

"Hey!" he looked down at her wide eyed, playing hurt. "That hurt babe. That hurt."

"Whatever."

* * *

**New Compound**

Lauren ran as fast as she could down the hall taking a turn down a smaller hall and then another until she was so lost she wasn't even sure where she was. But she couldn't stop. One way or another she had to get away. If this was a dream and she still was safe in her bed with her beautiful wife all she had to do was run until she woke up. And if she wasn't. If any part of this was real she had to eventually run into someone. Run into an exit. A window that wasn't thirty feet high and covered in bars and made of shatter proof glass. She was running so fast she wasn't even able to stop herself as the hall ended running straight into it. The initial impact wasn't what hurt so much as the pain as she fell to the floor. Her right wrist taking the most of the impact as she hit. A loud snap followed by a cry filled the deserted hall.

"Oh God," she let out as she reached for the wall with her one good hand helping her get her footing. Trying to catch her breath. Trying to clear her mind from the pain she turned resting her back against the wall. She heard her name being repeated in the same low, distorted whisper. Trying to ignore it she held her wrist tightly as she looked down one empty hall to the next tears slowly starting to fall against her will. Whisper after whisper each closer then the next and then it was too late. She was no longer alone. At the end of the hall she found herself staring at the bloody figure. Still to far to make out who it was.

When the shape came into faint sight it was Nadia. And after a few steps it was her brother. A couple more it was Sonya. Now only ten feet away it was again Sasha. She closed her tear filled eyes as she dropped her hands to her sides. Her body trembling with fear as felt soft skin brushing against her tear covered cheek. '_Bo..."_

"Please," she heard the familiar female voice in a faint echo from a distance. But she kept her eyes closed as she felt the once soft touch tighten over her jaw. "Please don't," she wanted to run. Wanted to tell whoever it was that was trying to help to run. She wanted to see who it was trying to help. Wanted to see if it was still Sasha who was holding her in place. But she couldn't push past her fear so instead she shut her eyes tighter and held her breath waiting for it to pass. "she's pregnant."


	3. It Always Starts With A Lie

A.N. Okay guys here we go. Sorry for the long, over due-ness of this but I really should have taken a rest in between four and this one. I had the ideas but when I went to write I found myself getting mad at the characters, ideas and myself which made me a grumpy-butt as well as made it feel like work and painful to write so I took a brake but I can say I am back. I wouldn't expect an update everyday but I can promise it won't be weeks in between. Hope everyone is well and you all are still interested and enjoying. As always thank you for all your support and reviews.

Pokie.

**Chapter Two : It Always Starts With A Lie**

Lauren's eyes slowly opened as she felt herself free from her capture's strong hold. Her glassy eyes met Akuma's empty ones as his hand lightly rested over her stomach, a small smile over his lips that sent chills down her spine. She felt her body go completely still as his touch roughened, her body being pushed into the wall to the point of pain as he pressed his muscular body to her's. She wanted to scream, to run, to find the strength she found in herself a year ago when she had almost single-handedly taken down Sasha but instead she continued to play a statue as she felt his lips hovering just above her collar bone, slowly moving up the sensitive sink on her throat all the way up to her ear. Her eyes flung shut as tears slowly made their way past her eyelids while her whispered to her.

She had been kissed, touch, made love to by something that had taken the face of her lover. Had been nearly rapped and beaten by an ex-lover. Had been manipulated and taken advantage of by someone she cared for more then she would ever admit. Even had her wife lose control once too and nothing had ever come close to making her feel as helpless and violated as these simple, almost innocent touches had made her feel. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry as she felt her heart sink beneath her chest.

**Unknown**

"Whats up?" Eric asked noticing how the succubus continued to look between him and her window each time looking more and more like she wanted to speak.

"I-I don't know.

"Ya sure? Cause you got something face."

"Something face?" she asked smirking at him.

"Yeah. Like you got something on your mind but you don't wanna speak up."

"Would you mind stopping at the compound?"

"Why?"

"I don't know." she let out softly, shaking her head more to herself and even though she kept her eyes focused down on her hands that were folded in her lap she could feel his inquisitive gaze moving over her. It wasn't as intimidating as Lauren's but it was enough to make her think twice about committing a lie of omission. "Look this is gonna sound crazy but I think there is something wrong. I think I can sense it and that's what my little dance in and out of-"

"Sobriety?" he chuckled out earning himself a smack on the arm. "I'm sorry it's just I've heard and used a lot of excuses for shit when I've been drunk but saying you're feeling that your wife is some how in danger in Reyna's compound full of WWE lookin' fucks is a new level of-well of—shit I don't even have a word."

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over. I'll walk." the vehicle went silent as he looked between the road and his sister's wife as he tried to figure out if she was serious or not. "Pull over." she barked out again.

"Chill. I'll go. It's cool."

"No. I don't want you to. Pull over."

"What are you five?"

"Pull over Eric." she ordered scowling, her hand resting on the handle.

"Dude," he huffed out while he abruptly slammed on the breaks. "I ain't my sister. I don't play games like this. I said I'd take you so I'm taking you. You want to go act like a drunken fool in front of her and everyone that's on you. But after? I'm doing like I said I would and take you home." she griped the handle to the point of pain, her jaw clenching as she debated the options in front of her.

"And if I'm right?"

"If you're right then your gonna need back up, right?"

"I can handle myself." she grunted out after a good minute of silence as she released her hold on the handle and settled back into her seat. "And Sonya left you why?"

"Bitch." he grunted under his breath as he started to peal off.

"Asshole." she said a bit louder as she glared at him. For a second they were silent eyeballing one another until the two couldn't hold their laughter anymore. "Hurry up. You drive like an old lady."

"How does my sister put up with you?"

"I'm amazing in bed."

"That's disgusting." he couldn't help but smile as they came to a red light. "Just freakin' nasty man."

**Compound**

"What is wrong with you?! Some big, bad Fae comes at you and you decide to just stand there? You're pregnant! You can't be taking risks like that!" Lauren's eyes slowly fluttered open of find a very angry and beaten Reyna coming at her. Taking a deep breath she looked the nearing Fae over before looking to her left, and then her right her tears coming to a halt.

"Whe-where did he go?"

"Away."

"He was just," she let her eyes drift back to Reyna who was now directly in front of her. "How did you know?"

"It's not important. What's important is that you're okay."

"I-i don't understand what just happened."

"Yeah, well you and me both." her attention moved to the blonde's body and she seemed to be studying every inch of her from her feet up. Lauren opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She had so many questions, so many thoughts running through her mind she didn't know where to begin. Just as she went to speak again she was cut off as the doors began to open, the lights returning to normal. "Took long enough." she let out simply as she clapped her hands together before starting down the hall leaving a dumbfounded Lauren.

"There is three dead in psych. Four in the medical wing. Clean it up. And quickly." she ordered to a pair of guards that were jogging to meet her.

"Reyna." she called out expecting her boss to stop but instead found herself jogging to catch up to her. "Reyna. What was that? Who was that?"

"I told you I didn't know."

"You are lying." she accused as she grabbed her by the forearm pulling her to a stop. "I want answers."

"And people in hell want ice water." she bit back her normally warm and playful tone harsh as she looked from the blonde to her grip. "I believe you still have a couple hours of your shift left. No?"

"Yeah," the blonde snorted out as she pulled her hand away. "I guess I do." clenching her jaw to hide the overwhelming feeling of hurt at her recent treatment she pushed past the woman who at this moment was nothing more then her boss for the first time in a year.

"Oh and Lauren, when Bo gets here," Lauren spun around scowling. "All of this? Never happened."

"You want me to lie to my wife?"

"**You **should be use to it." she let out with a smirk staring the blonde down. Granted there had now been pairs of Fae scrambling behind them, though their line of sight but neither notice. All they noticed in this moment was each other.

"Why would I lie to her about this?"

"Why? Because you are you Lauren. You do whats right. You do what you need to for the grater good, always have."

"And this is for the greater good? Lying to my wife. One of your security officers?"

"I realize how you might still be confused," she paused taking a breath as she walked over to the doctor who looked like she was about to cry from both anger and hurt. "but we are your people. Your mother and father were Fae. Your brother is Fae. Your wife. Your friends. Where you've spent your life for almost seven years, oh and now you are one. You may not have been born into us but we are you people probably more so then even Bo is. One reason or another when she gets here you will lie. Weather it be because it's for the good of your people. The safety of your wife and unborn child. Or as a request from a friend."

"You," she paused her face turning to stone, her fist clenching. "are not my friend."

"My mistake." Reyna's eyebrow rose as her almost sympathetic face turned angry. "Then as an **order** from your **boss**."

**Apartment**

"Bo-Bo? Not so lil' bro?" Kenzi called out as her and Hale made their way into the darkness of their apartment. "Anyone home?"

"Don't think they're here babe." he let out wiggling his eyebrows as he flipped the light switch and made his way to the fridge.

"How did we beat them here?"

"Who knows? He probably had to pull over so she could toss her cookies a couple times. She was pretty messed up."

"I know." she took the beer from her boyfriend as she kicked off her shoes. "Married life has turned her into such a girl."

"Shes happy though."

"No." she let out in between sips while she leaned over the newly finished counter. "No."

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to buster. I know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking about how much time we have before this place turns into grand central."

"**That** isn't what you were thinking."

"No. But I am now." he let out with a smile as he maneuvered himself in front of her between her legs while taking her bottle.

"Hm, what a co-inki-dink. Me too." she let out as a smile began creeping over her lips as she leaned up to meet his lips.

**Lauren's Lab **

Lauren bit her bottom lip as she tried her best not to flinch while she watched the woman in front of her cleaning the gash on her hand. She wasn't even sure when she got it, or how she could have but at this moment all she could think about was how she was going to explain it to Bo.

"I'm sorry." the word brought her focus from her up coming lie to the doctor in front of her trying her best to be as gentle as possible. She was as fair skinned as Lauren was, her dirty blonde hair falling to the middle of her back. Her eyes a light, hazel. On first glance it could be thought that these two were related even more so then her actual brother since with the exception of this woman having a more rounded, fuller face they were similar in so many ways.

"It's fine."

"You'd think someone who delivers babies would have a gentler touch."

"Well treating an open wound is a bit different then making sure you don't squeeze a child's head. Wounds are slightly more tender and far less pressure is required to inflict pain."

"Only you would be able to make that sound logical and comforting." she let out in a soft chuckle as she began wrapping gaze around her hand.

"It's a gift."

"I see." the woman continued softly as she placed the last piece of tape, her eyes locking with Lauren's. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. No I don't," she trailed off as she closed her hand as much as the pain would allow her to over her friend's hand. "But thank you."

"Anything."

"I think the saying is anytime."

"Well in that case," this time it was her turn to trail off as she brought herself to her feet. "Anytime and anything." Lauren's lips parted slightly as she studied the woman standing before her as she slowly began pulling her hand away.

**Outside**

"Well?" Bo heard him she just chose not to say anything as she stared out the window her eyes dead locked on the front door. She took a deep breath, hand going to the handle but yet again she found herself hesitating.

"Do you think I'm being crazy?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." she huffed out, rolling her eyes at the amused Fae.

"Anytime. So whats the deal? Are you going in and being the crazy, drunk, over obsessive wife or am I taking you home to be the crazy, drunk, and over obsessive wife who didn't make an ass out of herself?" she couldn't help but to let out another sigh as she looked between her brother-in-law and the door. After all everything did look fine. No alarms going off. No broken windows or doors. No screaming Fae running for their life. Shaking her head to herself at how ridiculous she felt at the moment she turned her attention back to him who had an overly smug grin on his face. "Smart choice."

**Apartment-4 Hours Later**

Lauren did her best to stay quiet as she slid through the door and creeped into the darkness that was her bedroom. Despite a low mumble when she almost tripped over her lover's shoes she had made impressively quick and quiet work of shoes and clothes. Tip toeing she made her way to her side of the bed to find a half awake Bo smiling up at her.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry I thought I was quiet enough."

"You didn't wake me I set my phone to wake me."

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she slid into bed, pulling the majority of the sheet off of the succubus.

"Wanted to see you." she chuckled out while she rolled onto her side to face her wife who was staring up into the darkness. "Why else?" the succubus asked as she slid her hand over Lauren's stomach only instead of getting the normal response she found the blonde's body tense at the touch. "Everything okay? Did something happen at work?" her eyes widened as she propped herself up on one elbow, her mind going into full panic mode.

"I cut my hand." she replied simply as she held up her newly bandaged hand. "No big deal really. It's what I get for being careless."

"What were you doing?"

"I um, to be honest I don't know. I didn't even realize it till a coworker brought it to my attention."

"You didn't feel it?" she chuckled while shaking her head thinking of how many times her wife had hurt herself or spaced out when she was focused on her work.

"No. Can't say I did. I felt it though when Juliet was cleaning it."

"And Juliet would be?"

"Would be the harmless, OB that works a few offices down from me."

"I like how you add in harmless." Bo laughed as she settled back down, draping her arm over Lauren's stomach.

"I know how your mind works."

"That you do my love, that you do." she snuggled up to the blonde now draping her leg over one of Lauren's as well, the sheet now almost completely off of herself. "So nothing else interesting happened other then self mutilation and a play date with your previously unmentioned neighbor?"

"Um," the blonde suddenly found her throat dry as she did everything possible to keep her body loose and relaxed knowing with as much as Bo was touching her she would catch any change in less then a heartbeat. Her eyes drifted down looking over what could be seen of her lover's face as she for the first time turned into the affectionate woman embrace. "Yeah actually something did."

"Really what?" she asked through a yawn.

"I um—Reyna said I could have our anniversary off."

"Mmm, that is exciting." she let out in her best attempt to sound suggestive but her body was already too relaxed to properly respond and her mind wasn't far behind. "Love you."

"I-I love you too. Now go to sleep." she ordered softly before leaning down and kissing her on the top of her head.


	4. Fuel To The Fire

**Chapter Three : Fuel To The Fire **

"Trick my man." Eric greeted with his trademark cocky grin as he strutted through the Dal making sure to check out a few of the female Fae that were scattered around, their eyes already on him.

"Eric." he returned the smile wearily while he did his best to remain inconspicuous as he looked between Dyson who sat at the far edge of the bar half empty glass in one hand, half empty bottle in the other.

"Don't you have some hair gel commercial to shoot or something?"Eric couldn't help chuckle as he unnecessarily looked behind himself before he looked back to the wolf with a deadly scowl.

"You talking to me? You talking to me?" by now the small crowd had turned their attention two the duo. "Chill. Chill." he laughed out seconds later shaking his head as he settled onto a stool three seats down from him. "Isn't it a little early to be having a hissy fit?"

"Why are you here?"

"Not to see you." he turned back to Trick who's look of displeasure continued to grow. "I need your help on something."

"You aren't welcome here."

"Dude. Why don't you finish your couple dozens drinks you got there waiting on you and chill out."

"Perhaps you should come back later."

"Seriously? Cause the dog isn't house trained?"

"Eric. Please." Trick said firmly almost cold.

"Alright. Alright." he repeated to himself in a strange mixture of amusement and disbelief as he stood up, his gaze going between the two men.

"You'd think by now you people would have got the hint."

"You people?" he asked turning back around.

"Yeah." he paused finishing off the rest of the dark liquid in his glass before spinning around on the stool to face the young Fae. "No one wanted your sister here when she was human no one wants her here now that she is a freak of nature. No one wanted your psychotic, mass murdering mother here. And no one wants you here."

"That so?"

"And the second that lying, self empowered, bitch of a leader that has turned us into her for lack of better term slaves, soon as she is out? So will you and your inbreed family."

"Dyson." Trick let out as he spotted three of the Dark Fae in the back of the bar stand up as his insults continued.

"I'm gonna walk away right now out of respect for you," he paused turning his attention back to Dyson. "Next time we meet we're gonna settle this little difference of ours."

"Looking forward to it." the wolf growled out as he watched the young Fae walk away before his attention went to the aggravated Fae staring him down. "Guess I'm as popular as the boy band reject." Trick studied his drunken friend for a good minute before tossing his wash cloth on the bar-top and walking away having little to no effect on the the wolf's state of mind as he simply went back to seeing how quickly he could down a bottle of whiskey that was right up until he felt a strong, oversize hand grab the back of his neck.

"Watch yourself shifter. It's amazing how easily a dog can be put down now a days."

* * *

**Apartment**

Lauren wiggled her toes on the cold wood floor, her hair messily pulled back, her lower half covered only by her tight, black boy shorts while she used one hand to hold up her baby-blue, spaghetti strapped tee shirt up over her stomach stopping at the hem of her bra while she used her free hand to run it over her stomach as she stood in front of the full length mirror that rested against the wall. She ran her eyes up and down her own body searching for something. Some kind of change or hint that a change was on it's way. So wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't realize her lover had at some point made her way to the door way.

"What are you doing?" she let out in a sleep laced tone mixed with amused.

"I-reflection just caught my eye. I think I'm gaining weight."

"You're kidding right?" the succubus couldn't help the laugh that followed her words but the cool vibe of the conversation quickly brought her to silence. "Okay. Not kidding," she pushed herself off the side of the door frame that she has been resting against. "Baby your gorgeous." pausing she closed the short distance between the two wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, her hands resting over her's. Even though her body tensed at the touch she let her shirt fall as she placed her hand over Bo's while her eyes stayed focused on their reflection. "Beyond gorgeous actually."

"You're sweet. Crazy but sweet."

"I'm not crazy." she said lazily as her lips found the sensitive, exposed skin of her wife's neck.

"Bo," she tried to speak but her voice hitched in her throat as her lover's hands were sliding out of her's and down the thin black material causing the muscles in her lower regions to tighten.

"So beautiful," the succubus abruptly removed her hands to the blonde's hips spinning her around as she guided her backwards until she hit the mirror. Sliding her hands under her tiny tee she ran her fingernails over the tense stomach muscles making the blonde moan again. "So sexy."

* * *

**Reyna's Office**

"Hey." Eric greeted as he made his way into the office only getting a halfhearted nod from her as she made a series of 'mm-hm' noises while she held the phone to her ear with one hand the other scribbling out notes on a already filled notepad. After checking his e-mail, texts and twitter three times each he found her sighing heavily as she slammed the phone down harder then she had intended to. "Crazy ex?"

"No."

"Telemarketer?"

"No."

"Um-"

"Eric."

"You need to get some." he joked but the cocky grin that had found a home on his lips quickly vanished as her eyes burned a hole right through him. "I'm sorry, ma'am." he quickly forced out as he sat up straight in the chair. "I was mistaken as to make a joke during work hours. It will not happen again."

"No. It won't." all he could do was nod as he brought himself to his feet before standing at attention, his feet pressed together his arms folded behind his back while his eyes focused on the wall behind her. "Effective immediately you are off of Bo's team."

"But-"

"Speak again out of turn and you will find yourself being discharged." Eric clenched his jaw trying no to show any emotion. Trying to find his way back to the line of thinking that this woman was simply his leader, his boss. "You will be heading up another team. You and two others. Bo will not know of this. No one will know of what you are briefed on. Understand."

"Yes."

"It will be Harris and Alvarez. What?" she asked raising an eyebrow catching the brief look of confusion that washed over his face.

"Nothing. I just assumed that Sonya would be a part of the team."

"And why would that be assumed?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she leaned back into her chair.

"Ma'am we have been a team for years. We know each other, trust each other and not to speak out of turn but I believe we have always carried out your orders to above average expectation."

"Except in the case of your mother and Damion."

"Ma'am with all due respect we tried our best but even with all of our skill, strength and determination Damion is an Ancient and my mother is—my mother."

"You speak and I hear excuses. Excuses that I heard from the two of you when you came back with your tail between your legs." Eric clenched his jaw tighter, sure at any moment his jaw would pop out of it's socket. He closed his fist tightly as he felt his heart racing while she stared him down.

* * *

**Apartment**

"Are you tired?" Bo asked breathlessly against her wife's neck as she tried to keep her weight up on her elbows and knees but the shaking her sweaty body was doing was making it an almost impossible task.

"N-not really." she let out equally breathless. "Bo we-" she was cut off as Bo's warm mouth began devouring her's yet again. "Mmm, Bo." she let out pushing her head back into the pillow earning a displeased groan from the succubus.

"What?" she asked in a mixture of a pout and annoyance as she went back to kissing down the blonde's already tender neck while she slowly lowered the bottom half of her weight down.

"We need to talk."

"Mmm, talk?" she pulled back, eyebrow raised. "Dirty talk?"

"Ha. No."

"Hm, well then we really don't need to do much talking."

"B-but we do-" she trialed off her breathing become ruggeder by the second as the succubus tauntingly rocked her hips against her.

"Baby I love you." she kissed the nape of her neck. "I love your mind." and again. "I love the sound of your voice." and again. "But right now if it's not dirty talk then all I want to hear is the sound of my name." she bit down, sucking roughly only for a minute but it was sure to leave a mark. "Or the sound of you cumming."

* * *

**Reyna's Office**

"Whats the hub-bub-bub?" Kenzi chuckled out while playfully punching Eric on the arm as they passed each other in the hall. "Rude." she said half joking, half hurt as she looked behind herself finding herself staring at his back as he stormed down the hall without so much as a look in her direction. "You desired my presence sexy?" she wiggled her eyebrows as she walked into the office to find a stone faced Reyna.

"Kenzi. I need you to do something for me and it is going to remain between us."

"Oh. Secrets? I feel so high school right now. Should I close the door? Get the low carb chips?"

"Not to Bo. Not to Hale. Not to Trick or Lauren. No one. Understood?"

"Ohh, this is serious." she let out with a smile as she plopped down in the chair. "I'm your girl I'm like a vault but I can't promise that Bo won't find out-"

"Then maybe a mini vacation in solitary hold with promise me that."

"What?" she could have sworn her heart stopped as her throat went dry her smile vanishing as her eyes widened. "I know you have a weird sense of humor but I don't really think that one is to funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. It's time you start pulling your weight. More then being a cheerleader to the helpful members of the team."

"Wh-what?"

"You are a thief with a talent for being able to talk themselves out of trouble. I need you to work with a specific person on something and this **will **remain between you, me and Harris."

"I-i don't understand. Reyna, if I did something to upset you I'm sorry." she let out softly as she sat up straight on the edge of her chair. "Just tell me what-"

"You did nothing. And that entails the problem."

"O-oh." was all she could get out as she swallowed hard, while she tilted her head down blinking back the unusual starting of tears.

"Kenzi." she looked up slowly almost hopeful that her friend would say that this was all just a ready bad joke. "You're dismissed."

* * *

**Apartment**

"God," Bo paused as she yawned while walking into the living room finding her wife in her dark blue scrubs staring at some textbook. "Good night sleep. Amazing, mind-blowing sex followed by a warm shower and the house to ourselves? This is the life." she rambled with a smile as she found her way next to her wife snuggling up as close as she could. "What are you reading?"

"Cell and gene research."

"Fun."

"It's interesting."

"Is it for like adults or-" she asked resting her head on the blonde's shoulder as her eyes scanned the page trying make sense of it.

"Yes and no. More of the traits and genes that are passed from parents onto children."

"Mm. Research for us," she paused tilting her head up so she could see the blonde's face. "Hint. Hint."

"Ha. Um," it was her turn to pause as she looked back at peaceful and hopeful succubus. "Not really. No. It's help for Juliet. She is working on something and needed some help."

"Mm. The neighbor." Bo let out with mock jealousy as she went back to trying to read the book.

"Harmless."

"Hm. Well that's good then cause if she is so harmless and is an OB then maybe at some point in time when I wear you down she can be useful."

"Ha. And she needs to be harmless for her to be helpful?"

"Yes. You think I would let someone attracted to you be taking frequent field trips down to **my **special area."

"Oh my God." Lauren couldn't help but laugh as she closed the book, dropping it to the floor with a loud thud. "Do you have any idea how many things are wrong with that sentence."

"What?" she asked forcing on her best shocked look as she sat up.

"First off it is MY special area."

"Um? No. No I'm pretty sure it's mine." she said half serious as she maneuvered herself onto her knees facing the blonde.

"We will agree to disagree. Oh and field trips? Really?"

"I was trying to be classy."

"You're such an ass." the blonde couldn't help but laugh as she reached up wrapping her arms around her wife's neck.

"Nu-huh." Bo chuckled as she shook her head while being guided down toward her lover.

"Mm-hm."

* * *

**Unknown**

"Fantastic." Hale grumbled out as he shook his head walking out of an abandon, apartment building that was sealed off by mountains of crime scene tape and uniformed officers that were mixing between trying to keep a growing crowd back and some throwing up. "Fan-freakin-tastic." he huffed again as he reached one of two benches facing the building. Sitting down he pulled off his knee high, yellow, rubber boots that were covered in blood followed by his blood covered gloves. "Freakin-"

"Tastic?"

"Shit." he mumbled to himself shaking his head not needing to turn around to match the voice with the face.

"That is no way to greet me."

"Sorry. Last time we met I ended up being tortured. Excuse my rudeness." he barked out as Mrs. Lewis found a seat next to him.

"You aren't scared."

"You aren't going to kill me here in the middle of the street with dozens of humans around."

"Probably right."

"I should have known when bodies started showing up to expect you."

"Relax Siren," she paused looking him sight in the eye. "I nor Damion have anything to do with this."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"You are not my children. I don't have to be here. I have no reason to lie."

"So what? You on some quest for redemption or something? Coming to save us all from whatever this is?"

"Redemption and me are two words that will never be added together." she let out almost with a hint of sadness as she stood up, pulling down her overly expensive coat needing to look flawless. Her eyes roamed over the sight in front of them before up to the cloudy sky. "It's going to rain."

"Well damn. Forgot my umbrella. Should have told me sooner."

"I came to give you a warning. Take the human of yours, the Blood King, your wolf partner and the succubus and go."

"Ha. And your kids?"

"Eric will never leave his sister. Not now. Not again." she started to walk away and against his better judgment he spoke.

"And Lauren?" he regretted it right away as she halted and slowly turned back around to face him.

"There is no hope Hale. Not for her. Not for anyone who stands by her. Take them and leave if you want any chance of making it out of this alive."

"Stephanie." he called out as she began walking away. "Stephanie!" he called again standing up just a crack of thunder shook the ground beneath him, a flash of lightning lit the sky. His eyes shot up to the sky the rain started to poor down onto him. "Step-" he started again as he went back to looking for her but she had already disappeared.

* * *

**Apartment**

"I'm so domestic now a days." Bo laughed as she poured pasta from a pan evenly over two plates.

"You are. It's shocking."

"Well gee thanks." she smile while she tossed the pan into the sink as Lauren settled into her seat at the table.

"You know I'm kidding."

"I know. But I wasn't. Before I would have burned a pot of water and now I am making lunch for the hardest working doctor in history and if I might add the sexiest." her eyebrows wiggled while she took her seat. "Okay. Am I not a good cook? Cause I watch about twenty different food network shows now and if they aren't working I'm out of ideas." she let out noticing how Lauren was more interested in shoving her food around rather then actually eating it.

"What? No. No it's good. Just not looking forward to work."

"Yeah. Me either. I'm supposed to be patrolling the graveyard on Harrington." she paused taking another over sized bite. "Some Dark Fae refusing to the change has been digging up bodies and moving them."

"Moving them?"

"Yeah. Just...moving them around. Like checkers."

"Morbid. But I doubt it's someone refusing the change." she took a drink of her wine as she studied the succubus. "Probably just some kid acting out."

"Hopefully. That place gives me the creeps." she stole a drink of Lauren's realizing she had forgot to get herself one. "Oh. You wanted to talk about something?"

"Um, yeah I did."

"What was it?"

"It was-" she paused looking up from her plate to her wife who's attention was shifting between her meal and her. "I-I had a cramp."

"What?" she chuckled almost choking on her food.

"I had a cramp. That is what I was trying to tell you."

"Okay." was all she could get out as she tried to catch her breath. "You seemed so serious."

"What can I say, it was a bad cramp." Lauren continued on from behind her now nearly empty wine glass as she watched her wife relax back into their 'cozy' dinner.


	5. Highly Suspicious

**Chapter Four : Highly Suspicious **

"Oh yeah Bo you got this. You don't need any help." the succubus mumbled to herself as she laid still on the cold, wet grass her eyes locked on the misty night's sky. "No. No. You got this on your own." she continued as she sat up letting out a groan of pain as she did. "No. Babe it's probably some teenager. Yeah." she huffed as her eyes quickly found the under-Fae who had returned to his previous task of making a meal out of some unfortunate corpse.

It had been months since she had done actual research on Fae of any kind after all since Reyna's take over there hadn't been a need. But this particular under-Fae was one to remember. A Kasha. It had long, thick black fur to cover it's rough, nearly impenetrable skin. When standing it reached just over eight feet even though it's preference was to prowl on all fours. Four razor sharp claws on each paw that mimicked each of his jagged teeth that it's pointed tongue frequently slithered through. The haunting sounds of flesh tearing and bones cracking brought her back to reality as she forced herself to her feet.

"Hey! Fuzz face!" she yelled immediately gaining it's attention and a snarl. "Yeah. That's right come get me!" she taunted while she took slow steps backward trying to bait the creature and luckily or unluckily it didn't take long for it to work. Running between tombstones she tired her best to put some type of distance between them so she could make an attempt at an attack but it was almost impossible to out run the four legged beast that didn't mind smashing through the small, concrete boxes. "AHH!" she couldn't help but let out as she leaped forward twisting in midair so that when she landed she was on her back. A only real benefit of facing such a large creature was that she could make twice the moves it could. The creature unable to stop as fast as it needed went right over her. Just as it cleared the top of her head she jumped to her feet and lept on top of the Kasha.

Bo couldn't help the groans of pain and frustration that were escaping as she did her best to keep a sleeper hold around it's thick neck while she tried to wrap her legs around it's rough, muscular body but her feet didn't reach past the bottoms of what would be considered his ribs. So the next best thing was dig the heels of her boots in and pray that she could hold on long enough to either come up with a better plan or have back up arrive. And seconds later her prayers were answered as she caught a glimpse of a figure walking out of the shadows coming toward them.

"About time!" she tried to use her calming power that had won so many fights before but it had no effect. Just as her footing began to slip the creature kicked it's lower half up in the air high enough to send her flying forward landing in a roll at her company's feet. "Anytime you'd like to join." she huffed looking up at him, her face tense with pain and annoyance as he looked down at her with disappointment. "Hello?"

With a slight nod he stepped over her calmly walking over to the roaring beast. Sighing to herself thinking she would need to rescue her backup she again winced in pain as she pushed herself up only this time instead of finding the Kasha munching down on a corpse or what she was expecting of the Kasha munching down on her well dressed help she found the the creature motionless, eyes open on the ground.

"Well they do say don't judge a book by it's cover." she chuckled shaking her head as he walked back over to her in the same calm, cocky glide as before. "Thanks." the succubus let out as she took his extended hand. "What were you at a party or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well I'm Bo."

"I know."

"This is the part where you introduce yourself, Reyna has a lot of Fae now a days I can't keep up."

"Akuma." his lips tilted into a smirk as his cold eyes ran over her face waiting for some reaction but all he got was a nod before she turned and started leading back toward the parking lot.

"So what do you do for Reyna?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. That's how I feel now a days although I gotta tell you as good as it was to get a good rumble in," she paused looking back toward him. "I'm a little outta practice."

"I wouldn't cut yourself short. You did as well as can be expected for...your kind."

"My kind?" she snorted out her attention retuning back in front of her. "A sexist Fae? That's a new one."

"No. Not kind as in woman." he let out in a snort as though it was the stupidest thing that he had ever heard which made the succubus' smile fade slightly at his passive aggressive rudeness but due to the fact he had showed up in time to save her she let it go.

"The do tell."

"A succubi. A diluted one at that."

"Diluted? What am I a soft drink that's been left out too long?"

"I speak of your blood line."

"Ah." she nodded while rolling her eyes not bothering to look back at him again. "Sorry haven't heard speaking like that since Sasha was running around running a muck."

"Hm, the third to last born."

"Yeah. Sure. We weren't really friends didn't get her whole back story." she did her best to remain pleasant as they reached her issued SUV, pulling open the passenger door she leaned in pulling the walkie-talkie off the seat. Keeping his calm yet all at the same time alarming demeanor as he came up from behind her listening carefully as she called a cleanup crew for the dead under-Fae.

"So since you two were not friends it must have been easy when you killed her."

"It's never easy taking a life. Human, Fae, good or bad." her eyebrow raised as her polite smile dimmed, his words striking a nerve. "But I didn't really—taking her down was a joint effort."

"But the legend is that** you **were the one to save us from her reign which put a stop to our divide."

"Legend? You must be an older Fae." she chuckled slamming the door shut as she started to relax again. "I did and didn't. Reyna was the one who delivered the kill, I was helpful but my wife was actually the one who-"

"Lauren."

"Yeah," her words trailed off as she noticed not only the overly smug grin but the glimmer of light that seemed to come across his eyes as Lauren's name was said. "I'm sorry who exactly did you say you were?"

"I didn't."

"You aren't apart of us are you?" the words were more of a disappointed sigh as she realized three major things. One, she had just blabbed information she was sworn to keep secret. Two, she was in no shape to get into a fight with anyone let along someone who just took down the Kasha without braking a sweat. And three which was the most important to her, this new stranger knew her wife, knew her Lauren.

"Of course not."

"Great."

"But I do want to thank you, so very much for your help. This conversation was most informative." the faint sound of tires running over rubble caught her attention and by the time she turned back he had vanished.

**Reyna's Office**

"Dr. Lewis. What do I owe this privilege?"

"I want answers." the blonde said calmly yet firm enough to get the seriousness of her point across as she shut the door behind herself. "I want answers and I want them now. I deserve them."

"Deserve?"

"I can go to the Elders."

"You wouldn't dare." all traces of pleasantness left her tone as she slammed her book shut and gave her full attention to the doctor.

"How did you know I was pregnant? Who was that here the other night? Why do I have to lie to Bo? To everyone? Why are you afraid?" she paused her tone like her face softening. "Reyna I am afraid that-"

"Don't come in here and attempt to blackmail me and then play the weak, defenseless little girl. Remember who was there when you were beating the shit out of the child of an Ancient."

"Tell me."

"Or what? Your not going to say anything so you have nothing on me. No leverage."

"Wrong. You need me. No one here can do what I can. My debut to the Ash is over."

"Sweetheart, remember you allied yourself. You're Fae."

"**Remember** I don't have to be." Lauren's eyebrow raised as she clenched her jaw trying to remain in control of the conversation.

"No. You don't. But the second you become human-or really something passable as human your marriage will be voided." Reyna paused as she stood, walking around her desk to meet Lauren who's feet were planed firmly on the ground with her back almost against the door. "Not to mention your body isn't even holding the pregnancy now, what do you think will happen when you're _human_?" the blonde's face winced at her words as her fists clenched. "Does that answer one of your questions?"

"You're-"

"A bitch? Yeah I get that a lot. But I am the bitch that will make sure you and everyone else are safe. And luckily I am not Sasha. My concern for you has nothing to do with what's between your legs. So sadly for you, you have NO power over me." she leaned in her face made of stone, the tips of their noses just barely touching as their eyes locked. "If you wanted someone to bow down to you, you shouldn't have killed her." Lauren felt her body begin to tremble with anger as she fought every instinct in her body to react. "It was so sad to watch the look of hurt and betrayal that was on her face before she died. Realizing that she never meant anything to you."

"Are we done?" she asked through a clenched jaw earning herself a disgusted chuckle from Reyna who took two steps back.

With one last glare Lauren spun around pulling the door open so fast and so hard it flew out of her grip and smashed into the wall small flecks of dry wall falling to the ground, the thud loud enough to make the few nurses and security members around look toward her an amount of attention that would normally make her shy away but this time she pushed right past them, storming past her office and down the hall till she reached office 301. Pushing the door open, sliding in and slamming it behind herself all in one swift motion was enough to make a deep in thought Juliet jump. Swallow hard she dropped her pen onto her desk before pulling off her glasses and giving the fuming Lauren her full attention.

"Lauren, wh-"

"How dare you?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You didn't think I'd find out? You said I could trust you."

"Lauren, wait a minute I don't know what you're talking about." she paused as she stood up which only seemed to push Lauren further over the edge.

"i trusted you."

"Lauren,' she paused again as she let her head hang as she sighed. "She is your friend and—we weren't making any progress. You couldn't handle another loss so I went to her and asked for help. I just wanted to help you. You couldn't handle—"

"You don't know me. You don't know what I can or cannot handle. Stay out of my life. Understand me? Leave the research you have in my office before you leave."

"Lauren," she called out as the blonde furiously stormed out of her office just as she had stormed in leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

**Unknown**

"Hey. Sonya, it's me Eric well that was stupid to say since I'm in your phone and you have caller I.D. But um, well I haven't seen you in a minute and with Reyna on her new power trip we aren't working together so we're really not gonna see each other—i guess what I'm saying is I miss you. I know we aren't together right now but we don't have to be those couples who split and then don't talk. Just—just call me back when you can." he shook his head as he stared down at his phone. Sonya wasn't one for the sentimental things in life nor was he but occasionally he knew he had to swallow his pride and do it knowing even if she didn't take the full meaning of the things like 'I miss you' or 'I'm thinking of you' she would still appreciate the effort. Leaning back into his seat he looked up his eyes dancing around the misty, suburban area searching for something out of place but turned up empty.

"_Does anyone copy? This is Bo at the cemetery no longer requesting reinforcements just a clean up crew." _

He looked down, his sister-in-law's faint voice coming in over the walkie-talkie that was thrown down on the passenger's side floor. Taking a breath he debated weather or not to follow his orders. His attention went back to the building he had been scooping out and after another few frustrated head shakes he found himself pealing out of his parking spot and heading down the small street.

**Reyna's Office**

"What the hell do you mean? How could you let this happen?" she yelled as she jumped to her feet, her palms coming down on the desk. "How did you just let her walk away? You had her!"

"There was to many humans around for me even to **attempt** to bring her in." Hale responded as expressionlessly as he could muster as he stood in front of her desk the remaining beads of rain running down the sides of his face, and his clothes.

"Stephanie Lewis is a self-hating, human lover. She wouldn't have touched you if there was that much of a risk for a casualty."

"With all due respect ma'am, she won't go any where she doesn't want to. And something tells me she isn't looking to make a family reunion."

"Hm. Something? Or her?"

"She said nothing specifically just-"

"Just what? What did she say about Lauren?"

"Nothing." he tilted his head to the side, his eye studying her now. "She didn't say anything about Lauren or Eric. Said just wanted to make sure we knew she and Damion had nothing to do with the two attacks. I think she is telling the tru-"

"It isn't your job to think." she let her attention fall down to her desk as she began to calm herself. "For almost a year, we've lived in peace. A few doubters here and there but nothing major. She shows up and now there are two blood baths, logically there is no other option."

"They were humans. The only time she has killed humans is out of necessity. There isn't even a link between the first and the second."

"Where she is Damion is." she hesitated as she settled back into her seat. "And we know he isn't afraid of blood shed."

"I didn't see him. I don't even think he is here. I'm just-"

"Why are you trying so hard to prove it's not them?"

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me it is?" his voice raised slightly over her increasingly accusing tone.

**Cemetery **

"Ah!" Eric let out as he crashed into someone as he jogged down the sidewalk only about a hundred feet from the parking lot. "Sorry. You alright?" he asked taking a step back looking over the guy.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Takes more then that to concern me." Akuma let out taking a step back as he sized his company up.

"Yeah," Eric let out taking his own step back as his slow growing sense of alert jumped up two notches not completely sure if it was at the underhanded insult or if it was something else. "Do I know you?"

"No," his response was almost a soft laugh as he began walking away. "but you will."

"Mm-hm." he let out to himself as he stared at the man's back while he began disappearing into the misty distance. Once far enough he no longer felt threatened he returned his focus back to it's original point, Bo. Jogging the rest of the way it didn't take long for him to find the troubled succubus as she leaned against the SUV, so deep in thought she didn't even hear him approaching.

"Everything alright?"

"Hey. Yeah. Just a Kasha."

"A Kasha? Damn girl! You took one of those down alone?" he was chuckling out as he playfully nudged her in the arm and whistled. "Damn that's sexy."

"Thanks and it wasn't me. I mean don't get me wrong I whooped the zombie-cat's ass I just had some help in the killing."

"Well no shame in that. By the way sorry I didn't hear the call for help I was tryna get a hold of Sonya."

"Eric I think I messed up tonight." Bo said finally looking up at the smirking Fae. "Did—what would-" she hesitated as she looked around at the once vacant cemetery that was now full of at least ten Fae attempting to pick the creature up and move it. "Never mind."

"Bo," he said softly as he grabbed her wrist just when she tried to pass him. "sometimes a lie is okay." his eyes danced over his soft face, her eyebrow raised trying to understand his meaning. "Sometimes **people **don't need to know **everything." **taking another second to understand she just smiled politely before walking past, braking his hold.

**Apartment/4 Hours Later**

"Did Halloween come early this year or is there something you'd like to tell me?" she let out in her full 'confused-yet-amused' trademark smirk as she hopped onto Bo's bed.

"It's almost twelve Kenz." the succubus let out rolling her eyes as she walked past to the bathroom.

"And I'm overly cute."

"What?" she let out stopping putting her eyeliner on to look at her friend.

"What? I thought we were stating the obvious." the human smirked as she kicked off her boots before her attention flew to her best friend as though a light bulb just went off. "Oh shit! It's your anniversary!"

"Yup!"

"Well in that case you are wearing WAY to many clothes."

"Ha! I know right." Bo chuckled rolling her eyes again as she rushed out of the bathroom and to the closet. "Okay. So one inch, two inch or three?"

"I say live dangerously and go with five."

"Kenz," she groaned as she spun around holding two pairs of black heels, on in each hand.

"I say you wear the five inch ones, take the dress off and the over priced underwear and wear just a rain coat. She'll love it! Sneak into her lab and-"

"Do not finish that sentence lil mama," Hale ordered as he walked in going straight for his girlfriend. "Damn Bo, very nice."

"Tongue back in, jaw up, and eyes closed to a normalness or your scones are gonna be squashed to crumbs."

"I love it when you talk dirty." he laughed out as his arm wrapped around her.

"Hey! Attention back on me please?"

"Shes gonna love it Bo. Really you look great." Hale added in while Kenzi glared at him playfully.

"I'm saying sexy time in the lab would be better."

"Kenz. I love you to death but I am excited for tonight. I have it all planed like planed, planed. I used two favors to keep this restaurant open, I OVERLY paid for matching panties that are two sizes to small and bought another set for later on today. I bought this dress that conceals pretty much nothing. I'm using three different hair products and spent two hours in the shower. I have gone over every scenario in my head so I won't say anything stupid. I have shaved, waxed and shaved again. If you don't hop onto the yey me train, I may hurt you."

"Wow. That's it?" the siren asked in mock shock.

"No," she paused as she sat in the corner chair while sliding into the two inch heels. "I also bought a card, and a gift well more like four gifts I just haven't decided which to give. AND I cleaned my car."

"Ah! I get it. I get it. Hoping for a little backseat action. Smooth." he added earning an elbow in the side.

"Okay. Good? Sexy? Hot? Beautiful? Mouth watering? Anything?" Bo asked as she stood up motioning herself.

"I think you should shave again. Just to be safe." Kenzi joked earning herself a stray hand towel to the head from her best friend. "You look amazing Bo-Bo. Lauren's gonna love it." she let out with a smile as she got up and gave the succubus a quick hug. "Now go get your girl."

"Thanks." she replied pulling the tiny human into another quick hug while shooting Hale a smile before almost skipping out of her room and down the hall. "Oh and guy?!" the couple looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "No sex in my bed!'


	6. A Night In A Different LifeSorta

**Chapter Five : A Night In A Different Life….Sorta**

"Hey," even though the words were soft, the tone loving and the embrace that was making it's way around her slender waist was familiar she still couldn't help the fact that her body tensed. "I scared you." the succubus' words continued in a whisper as her lips made a tender trail up from the crook of the doctor's neck up to her ear.

"No..."

"I'm sorry." she repeated her pervious action only this time in reverse, a small smile coming over her lips as she felt the blonde start to relax into her embrace.

"I didn't realize the time." her tone was soft but her words came out somewhat clinical. "Just spaced out." she continued as she caught herself. Taking a breath she forced her body to completely relax against her wife's body as she slightly tilted her head to the left giving the succubus better access.

"You okay?" Bo asked starting to pull back her senses of worry starting to peak.

"I'm fine," she paused taking advantage of the fact the other woman had taken a step back, she spun around on the stool. "You look-" she found herself pausing again as her eyes found themselves locked on her wife's perfectly displayed body. "I mean really-"

"I'm hoping the ends of those sentences are good or at least polite." she found herself nervously joking as she grew increasingly nervous under her wife's unreadable demeanor.

"You look stunning." for the first time her words were genuinely loving. A wide smile coming over Bo's face as she couldn't help the pinkness that came over the tops of her cheeks. "Come here." this time instead of hesitant or loving her voice was low and husky laced with desire that was quickly becoming mirrored in her eyes and when they finished traveling up the succubus' body to meet her own she saw the same burning need in hers'. Bo's lips parted to tell her 'thank you' tell her 'I love you' tell her something that was smooth and sexy but instead she took the two step distance that had made it's way in-between them. Closing the distance Lauren's arms wrapped around her neck as her hands found their way back to her waist while the blonde pulled her into a quickening passionate kiss.

She had every intent of this little rendezvous being quick and sweet, even hopefully on some level charming. Charming that she had dressed up and swooped in to take her out to a special dinner from work. She had gone over it a million and one times in her head each time changing one little fact until she couldn't envision a more romantic-movie-style moment. But even with all her planning she couldn't anticipate this and even if she did factor it in, she didn't think she could resist. Lauren's aura jumped from a two on what she considered her scale of 'Lauren's arousal levels' to a seven that showed no signs of stopping. This combined with the feel of her body pressed against hers' kicked in her animal instincts turning the formerly passionate yet still gentle kiss into something that was animalistic almost primal. Without missing a beat Lauren's legs found themselves wrapping around Bo's waist pulling her even closer, a small, muffled moan escaping from her lips at the contact, suddenly the thin material of her scrubs and Bo's dress no longer being a good buffer.

Breathlessly Lauren pulled back, the succubus' eyes a dangerous mix of something beyond the deepest point of desire and surprise. Smirking she leaned back her elbows resting on the desk top as she let her legs fall to the sides. The position itself was less then comfortable but it more then subtly seductive.

"Waiting for an invitation?" she asked almost challengingly as she found the hesitation coming from her succubus off-putting. Again Bo sided on the side of action instead of words as her hands slipped under the scrub top and pushed it up all in one swift movement. Maneuvering herself her hungry mouth found Lauren's tensing abdomen. Despite the waves of pleasure and arousal that were moving through her body she couldn't help the way her fists and jaw clenched when the succubus neared her stomach.

Taking a deep breath as she opened her eyes and tried to relax her body while she stared down at her wife. She took another breath and then another as she continued to try and let herself fall back to her pervious state of arousal or even a state that was slightly less on edge. The sense of panic began to set in realizing that with each second that passed Bo's actions began to lessen, worried her wife was picking up on her hesitation she arched her back up, an action that was followed by a moan. Abruptly she pulled back her eyes meeting the blonde's her face much softer then before.

"Something wrong?" she dared to ask, her words soft as her body went still under her lover's gaze.

"No. God-everything right now is just-perfect." a small smile spread slowly over her lips. "I want you so BAD right now and the idea of braking in this office is beyond," she paused, eyebrow raising. "well it's something I want so much that I can't think of a word." again she paused only this time she finished pulling her wife's scrub top fully down before her hands gently slid from her waist to the small of her back and then up to the middle so she could guide her back up onto the stool correctly. "But this is our first anniversary. And I want so desperately for this to be something nice and sweet and special and Fae and trouble free." skillfully her hands found their way back to Lauren's waist. "I want tonight to be just you and me and to hell with the rest of the word. As far as I am concerned there is nothing else in the world tonight."

"Really?" her eyebrow slowly raised accompanied by a smirk.

"I've messed up so much in our relationship from things we would really like to forget to just the stupid things I say on a day to day basis and we only get one anniversary a year. One day to make up for all the stupid crap. One day to go completely over the top to show how much you love the other person."

"You show how much you love me everyday." Lauren leaned forward her hand now cupping the succubus' cheek. "You didn't need to do anything. Sweats and take out would have been perfect too."

"Is it wrong that I want to woe you a little?" she asked as she nuzzled into her wife's touch. Silence fell over the for a moment as a loving gaze turned into an inquisitive one, the slight awkwardness that followed made the succubus chuckle. "God. I sound like a Hallmark card." she replied to Lauren's yet again raised eyebrow.

"You kinda did."

"Well sue me. Occasionally I can be a sucker for romance."

"Occasionally?" she asked in her own half hearted chuckle as she maneuvered off the stool and was now starting to follow Bo toward the door. "You're always a sucker for romance and tragic love and all of that nonsense."

"Nonsense? Babe we have our own tragic love story, only ours had a happy ending."

"Tragic love stories on principle don't have happy endings."

"Well Mrs. Lewis ours does. There was so much will-we, won't we. There were other people who came in the way of us. There was death. There were fights and make ups. There were tears. All key points in a tragic love story."

"Bo," she huffed out shaking her head at her wife's logic.

"Fine. Fine. It's NOT a tragic love story. We'll call it…a damsel in distress story." the two chucked in union only for much different reasons. "Just as well when we have a daughter I'm sure she'd prefer that version better. Whole princess element and all that. We can call Sasha the big, fat, evil, extra evil dragon who I saved mommy from." the succubus paused from her own happy musings of turning her less then happy times into a series of fairy tales for their 'future daughter'. Shaking her head she continued to smile to herself as she made her way around the car to her door, so lost in thoughts of her hopeful future she didn't catch Lauren's less then enthusiastic presence on the matter.

* * *

**The Dal**

"Sonya. Sonya. Sonya. I'm going to keep calling until you answer one of my million texts and calls and voice mails. I'm seriously on the verge of being considered a stalker. Like full on make myself a home in the tree outside your room and give me some binoculars. It's not pretty let me tell you. I got to be honest I'm running out of things to say on this voice mail. I mean there are only so many ways I can say the same things in different ways. Just-call or text or send a messenger bird. Something that lets me know that you're okay and alive and-just do it. Please."

"Still no word huh?" Trick asked cautiously as he poured Lauren's brother a beer.

"No."

"You're really worried."

"Read minds do ya?" he caught himself, his expressionless face quickly turning to an apologetic one as he let his head fall. "I'm sorry. This has never happened. Not like this, not for this long. Even at our lowest points by now I'd have gotten a text or call or an in person visit that ended with me being told off like a five year old. But this-now-nothing."

"I'm sure there is an explanation. Fae women have a mind of their own. Stubborn too. I'm sure she is off somewhere enjoying the fact that you're stressing over her so much."

"I hope."

* * *

**Anthony's**

"It all looks amazing." Lauren let out as she let her eyes roam around the empty restaurant. On any day it would be considered a beautifully romantic place but with the dozens of white candles strategically placed around the otherwise dark room with dozen upon dozens of red, white, pink and yellow roses. In the background a soft beat of music just loud enough to be heard. Bringing her attention back to her wife who seemed more interested in her then her plate of spaghetti. Clearing her throat she let her eyes drift back down to her nearly full plate. "The food is-"

"Amazing?" the blonde's eyes shot up almost offended at Bo's attempt at being playful.

"It is." her replay came out harsher then she meant, quickly catching it a soft smile came across her lips. "Really Bo, it's all so amazing. Everything."

"Well it should be. Anthony is some Cupid Fae or is a distant cousin of Cupid, something like that. It was a long story and I was nervous so apparently my ears stopped working."

"Cupid?" she let out in a chuckle almost a snort as she sipped her water.

"Problem with the God of love?" the succubus asked wiggling her eyebrows trying her best to ignore the underlining tension that seemed to slowly be building for a reason she couldn't figure out.

"First the God of love is Eros, Cupid is the Roman equivalent which means desire there is a **slight** difference between the two. But the image of a so called cute, chubby baby in an oversized diaper with irresistible dimples and blonde curly hair became a much cuter and acceptable image then a near anorexic, naked man." she paused taking another sip. "That image is more acceptable to put on boxes of candy and such."

"Really not a fan of Cupid I see. Learn something new everyday."

"It's not a matter of being a fan or not I just don't see the…point I guess you could say. He is a tiny baby with a bow and arrow who supposedly floats around shooting thousands of couples everyday with a magical arrow that makes you fall in love."

"Yep. That's pretty much the short, cynical version of his job description." Bo let out continuing her soft, civil tone as she took small bites of her food trying not to take Lauren's cynicism to personal.

"I mean he would have to be ten different places every five seconds in order to get to everyone who falls in love in one day not to mention every time someone thinks their in love it's not actually love now is it? So there is fake love, obsession, lust and so on so do we credit him for that too because then he'd have to visit what, a million people a day? So long story short basically crediting Cupid for this all is well silly."

"I see."

"Well I mean I guess the obsession and lust part could be credited to Cupid since it means desire but then that's just a creepy image think of."

"I get it."

"Really creepy. An ancient baby and lust combined in the same-"

"I get it."

"Are you mad?"

"Me? No. Why would I be mad?" she asked trying to keep her sarcasm under control but still refused to look up and meet her wife's gaze. "I just understand Cupid is not your favorite person nor an accurate word to be associated with love-which is supposed to be the theme at the moment."

"I didn't mean to come off mean I just-"

"I get it Lauren really." she stopped finally looking up. "Look I understand that you are the most brilliant woman alive and now with our current working environment you get to be around people like you who are almost as smart as you so you guys can sit around and just discuss for hours theories with big words and use ten words to replace one. And believe me Lauren I am happy you have that. I am. But I am not that smart. I don't-I can't use ten words to replace one. I can't turn a three word sentence into a twenty word sentence and make it sound like I just trumped Ernestine."

"Bo,"

"I'm okay with it. I am. But when you get upset, or irritated or frustrated lately you tend to fall into this cynical and clinical mode. When your happy or even just normal and you geek out I love it. It's cute and sexy and I love hearing you talk. Hell I could listen to you for hours. But when you get into one of those moods, one of **these **moods-it makes everything you say mean. It makes it seem like you're trying to show me just how smarter you are then me." the two stared each other done neither saying a word as they let an awkward silence come over them until it was so quiet they could hear a pin drop. Eventually Lauren backed down letting her eyes go back to her barely touched plate as Bo tried desperately to keep the building tears in her eyes.

* * *

**The Compound**

Reyna stood outside a closed medal door her eyes focused on the small handle as if she thought it would vanish if she blinked. Her fists repeatedly balled and then un-balled while she took a couple of deep, shallow breaths. After ten minutes she finally gathered the nerve to push through. The room like everything in the compound was cold and clinical. The walls a clean bright white with the exception of the far right wall that was just a series of medium medal sized doors, four down and ten across. The floors a shiny, white tile with two small drains in the middle one under each medal table the right one empty and the left occupied. Taking another breath she let the door shut and walked to the occupied table, her heart picking up speed with each of the ten steps she had to take. Another series of deep breaths were taken before pulling back the sheet just past the shoulders.

"Even in death," she brushed the back of her fingers gently down the girl's cool, lifeless face. "you're still breath taking, my dear Sonya." leaning down she lightly pressed her lips to the girl's for a second before pulling back reluctantly, stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Unknown**

"I'm sorry." Lauren said finally braking the silence even though her eyes stayed locked on the garbage can in front of them that she was sure her wife was going to hit when she was parking.

"No. I am. I shouldn't have-"

"Bo. You went through all of this tonight. The getting dressed up, picking me up from work. Everything at the restaurant-it must have taken hours. I just-I don't know I'm just out of it tonight and it seemed the more I forced myself to be in a better mood the worse it got."

"I get it. I-I just tried so hard for tonight and with how you were-hurt my feelings." she trailed off as her eyes focused down at the steering wheel. "I just wanted tonight to be something different. Our life without the dooming thought that the world was ending from one problem or another." Bo's eyes slowly drifted to Lauren's hand that had made it's way to the middle of her thigh.

"Tonight was amazing. You look stunning. But you know one thing-"

"What?" reluctantly she looked up.

"I have all day and all night to make up for this."

"You don't have to make up for anything-" she was cut off by the blonde's lips capturing hers' in a feverish kiss that showed no signs of cooling down as she quickly yet skillfully maneuvered herself out of her own seat and onto the succubus' lap. "Well-if you really feel the need to make up for it then who am I to complain." the words were breathless and hesitant almost as if she was searching for each when the kiss finally broke. The only response she received was a glimpse of a smile before Lauren's lips found a home in the tenderest spot of her neck.


	7. Secrets Better Left In The Closet

**Chapter 6 : Secrets Better Left In The Closet **

Bo's eyes fluttered open, her mind and body quickly waking from it's previous state of slumber. Even though the room was near pitch black with only two small rays of light shining through, one from the bottom of their door and one from the slit in the curtains, neither of which provided an efficient amount of light but she could still see the out line of her wife who was sitting up almost doubled over. Her breathing obviously labored.

"Babe?" she let out almost in a whisper but earned no response. "Babe, what's wrong?" she repeated only this time she reached out and began running her hand up and down her wife's damp back. Again next to Lauren's deep breaths the room was silent. Taking as much worry as she could she sat up maneuvering herself so she could see the doctor's face but the sight was less then comforting as tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks. "Lauren," she paused her voice stern yet full of concern as she tilted her head trying to see her wife's hiding face. "Lauren tell me what happen."

"N-nothing. Nothing. Just a nightmare." even though her words started shaky by the last word her tone had evened out. She looked up, drying eyes meeting Bo's concern filled ones. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" she almost chuckled out as if it was the silliest question she had ever heard. "Of course I'm okay." shaking her head she began her previous action trying to sooth her wife. "Lauren-"

"I'm okay. Really just took me a second to realize where I was." despite the oddness of the statement the succubus shook it off while she scooted back so her back was against the headboard, it took longer then she would have thought necessary but eventually Lauren maneuvered herself back, her head resting over Bo's heart, her arm lazily draped over her waist. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Who cares about waking me? What about scaring me?" the blonde looked up with a half attempt at scowling but her face was still to soft, too full of pain.

"That too."

"Everything is okay." she said pointlessly knowing it wouldn't make a difference if she spoke or not but at the moment it was all she knew to do. Letting Lauren settle down she started running her fingers in a gentle, rhythmic motion through blonde locks. "Do you—do you wanna tell me?"

"No." the harshness in the simple two letter word was something that surprised both of them. "It was just a stupid nightmare. It just threw me." taking a breath the succubus decided to push her own hurt feelings to the side and looked down to her wife, her free hand moving to cup her tear stained cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"No. I mean I really-" she abruptly sat up, leaning on one hand so her body was still hovering over Bo's. "I know I can be cold sometimes but I love you and—and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." the succubus stayed silent as her eyes began studying every feature of her wife's tortured face. There was so much pain and fear that no matter her best efforts, she failed to hide it.

"There is nothing that could ever make you lose me."

"Yes there is."

"And what's that?" she asked softly with a smirk peeking now that Lauren had seemed to calm she figured it was the perfect time to lighten the mood. But her smile and lighthearted sentiment wasn't returned instead the blonde's trembling hand found a home over the succubus' heart.

"**Death."**

**Compound **

"Wheres the fire?" Hale asked as Reyna was walking as fast as she could past him down the hall. The quick brush off angering him. "I need to speak to you."

"Make an appointment." she called over her shoulder.

"As the leader of both Dark and Light you are supposed to make yourself available at all times." the challenge stopped her dead in her tracks. At first she didn't turn around she just stopped and stared forward as the few passing Fae looked between the two as they walked by like on lookers to a car crash. Slowly she turned around and stared him down.

"Come." it was one simple word, one simple order said flatly. No anger or rage. No embarrassment. But still he hesitated thinking what he had just done, realizing he had just challenged the leader of the Fae world who was known to not take kindly to public embarrassment. Swallowing hard he walked to meet her. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for some anniversary party or something."

"Thus why I needed an audience with you now." he tried to keep up with her as she made sharp turn after turn until he recognized where they were heading. 'It can wait."

"No.** I insist." **those were the last words spoken until they reached the thick, metal door of the morgue. Showing no signs of slowing down she stormed in and right into the middle of the two tables both occupied, but Hale stood near the door. "Here is the fire." she snarled while pulling back one sheet reveling Sonya and then the next reveling Damion.

**Bo and Lauren's Room**

Despite how the day had started things had begun to even out, Lauren had calmed herself and was somewhat back to normal as she leaned up against the headboard and watched Bo open the curtains and seductively walk out to the kitchen before returning twenty minuets later with a tray full of coffee, various fruits, and scrambled eggs with cheese. Again she only picked at her food but luckily the succubus was busy rushing around and rambling about some other Fae at work who was annoying her. Quietly the blonde listened as her wife rattled off an unbelievably long list of complaints. She was paying attention, and she was grateful for everything Bo was doing yet she just couldn't seem to bring herself to focus.

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" Bo asked jokingly as she stood at the foot of the bed in nothing more then the second in her set of five new matching lingerie, hands on her hips as she playfully glared at Lauren.

"I am."

"Don't lie. It's okay. I wouldn't listen either I've been going on a while."

"I was listening."

"I'm sure," she nodded with a smirk as she glided over to the side of the bed. "I'm sure you were hung on every word."

"Absolutely. I've never heard something so interesting." she tried her best not to crack a smile under her wife's gaze.

"I bet," her words trailed off as she leaned down, her lips teasing Lauren's. "I bet." she repeated while pulling the sheet off of her body, and then taking her hands into her own and pulling her up to her feet.

"And where are we going?"

"Shower."

"What about my food?" the blonde asked playfully as her hands worked their way around Bo's waist.

"Well if you're really that hungry I'm sure I can find you something else to eat."

'What if I wanted that though?" she pouted while slowly following her wife who was skillfully walking backward toward the bathroom.

"What I have in mind tastes better."she paused her smile turning to a grin as her eyes narrowed, and her brow raised. "At least that's what I've been told."

"You better pray that you're referring to me." even though her words were accompanied by a smile her tone matching the look in her eyes said she wasn't completely joking, something that only seemed to amuse the taunting succubus.

"Of course you," she paused taking a step back into the bathroom, the step braking their contact. "and some others." she mumbled out before she erupted in laughter no longer able to contain it at the look of rage on her wife's face. "I'm so kidding babe. So—so kidding."

"Oh I know." she continued with an expression mixed of playfulness and irritation, it was a new expression Bo had yet to become accustom to but it was something that was more then a little amusing to her while still being beyond sexy. Keeping her eyes on her wife she took a step into the shower, and waited for her wife to join which didn't take but a second.

"And why is that?" it was a question that had a fifty-fifty chance of turning around and biting her in the ass but she wanted to try her luck. Another second passed and regret started to set in, that was until Lauren used her body to trap her underneath the steady stream of water and her body. The blonde's hands idly roaming the succubus' stomach, hips, and the small of her back as she kept their eyes locked, their lips only inches apart.

"Because I took down the daughter of an Ancient myself, I don't think anyone would really want to try me." her voice was low and husky, her entire presence an interesting mix of sexiness and intimidation. Her hands slid down to the outsides of Bo's thighs gripping firmly as she pressed her own body to hers' tighter, her lips pressed just over her ear. "it's no secret I'm possessive." Bo swallowed hard as her heart almost skipped a beat. She couldn't have explained why she was finding this so sexy if her life depended on it but her wife's new attitude was about to drive her past the point of control.

**Unknown**

Brutal sounds of battle filled the crisp air, thuds of bodies and missed blows hitting the walls and ground followed by viscous growls and hisses of pain. The rocky, dirt walls provided the perfect den for a Kasha, not only the perfect shelter but the ideal battle grounds for them. It was near impossible to beat them underground on their own battle field.

"Would you like to help!" Eric growled out between clenched teeth as he was using every muscle in his legs and arms to keep the rabid beast above him from ripping his head off which was only inches away from happening. His muscular forearms dripping blood onto his chest and face as they were locked together digging into the beasts throat, while his knees were pressed into his stomach, the bottom of his boots digging into the Kasha's ribs. "I can't hold it!' he growled again this time his tone more panicked then before as he turned his head to the side, the beasts teeth nearing his face. "Fuck it!" despite the growing unbearable pain, and his diminishing strength he used what he did have left. His hands to his forearms began heating rapidly and within seconds they were inflamed. It only earned a snarl and a brief relief of pressure but it was enough for him to gain leverage. One rough push from his legs and the beast was stumbling back. Jumping to his feet he held his arms out to his sides, once again inflamed. The beast took a step back, snarling viciously as it's eyes locked with his. "Don't do it." he order as it's hooves kicked at the ground violently, his snarls becoming closer together. "Fine. Have it your way." it was less then a second and the large animal was engulfed in flames. The snarl and whines only lasted a couple seconds before the beast fell to the ground motionless.

"Nice work, kid." Dyson said from the background as he was already walking away from the battle ground.

"Hey!" Eric yelled as he stormed up out of the cave entrance but the wolf was already half way passed the graves toward the parking lot. "Stop!' He ordered again as his paced picked up. "I said stop." this time it was nearly a growl when he finally reached him in the parking lot. Grabbing the wolf by the shoulder he pulled him back before pushing him up against his SUV.

"Get off!" Dyson responded with his own growl, his eyes already their glowing gold.

"I'm getting tired of you."

"Take it up with someone who cares." he barked back as he tried to move past the doctor's brother but found himself being pushed back only this time he responded, his hands gripping Eric's wrists that were gripping his shoulders to hold him against the vehicle. "Let me go before you get yourself hurt little boy."

"I'm a guy. That means I like shit talking, competing for the spot of alpha male and fighting. I do it and I do it well. I enjoy it. But I know when to put the little boy shit away and be a man. You know like when my partner is about to be mauled by a rabid hell beast."

"I was—incapacitated."

"Bullshit."

"Fine." Dyson growled again, his hand flying to Eric's throat while his free hand delivered a blow to his ribs. "I. Was. Incapacitated." the attack barely registered but it made him realize how close the situation was to becoming something they couldn't come back from. Taking a breath he released his grip but took a step in so he was in the wolf's face.

"I saw you standing there." pulling back his face soften and Dyson's followed and finally dropped his own grip. "Like me or not we fight on the same side. You are still on this side aren't you?"

"Of course." he snarled out as he watched Eric taking cautious steps backward.

"The don't make me question your loyalties again."

"Or what?" Dyson challenged, another growl from deep beneath his chest escaping but his only response was a Lewis family trademark grin.

**Bo and Lauren's Room**

"So. Amazing." Bo let out with a toothy smile as she came behind Lauren who was smiling just as wide as she attempted to finish drying her hair.

"Well you aren't too bad yourself."

"Well thank you. That's a big complement coming from you." Lauren turned to face Bo who was pawing all over her like a new born puppy desperate for attention. "Babe," she started but paused to take a deep breath. "I've been thinking about something for a really, really long time and I need to really know how you feel about it."

"And whats that?" she asked reluctantly.

"It's nothing bad, just something to think over. Well at least I don't think it's bad." she assured her.

"What is it, Bo?" she asked gently, not really trying to sound like she knew where this was heading.

"I was thinking maybe, possibly we could start trying to start a family." she said in a slow drawn out manner.

"We have a family."

"Well yeah but I mean-expand it." losing her confidence she dropped her gaze and shook her head. "It's okay, just something to think about."

"I-I am." she said softly which made Bo look up. "I am thinking about it." leaning forward she captured her lips in a tender kiss, it was sweet and slow but like everything with them it quickly heated up. Heating up was something Lauren was use to, something she enjoyed and lately something she preferred to talking about difficult things and luckily no matter how much things had heated up between them Bo hadn't tried to feed but as of this moment her luck had ran out. One thing in her favor though was that her succubus was feeling playful so she was only taking a miniscule amount. Once and then twice but by the way her hands were searching Lauren's body she knew it was about to escalate. And before she knew she had done it she had broken off the kiss leaving a dumbfounded Bo staring blankly at her. "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well—well enough for-"

"It's okay." the succubus shook her head fighting off her hurt feelings yet again. "Why don't you go and make sure Kenzi and Hale are okay out there. I'm sure they're getting impatient."

"Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. I gotta get something." she wiggled her eyebrows making Lauren laugh as she walked out of the room and headed for the living room. Bo waited till her wife was out of sight before running to the closet quickly pulling open the doors and searching around, desperately looking for something while listening out to make sure no one was coming.

**Living Room**

"Finally released from the sex dungeon?" Kenzi poked fun from behind the counter as she sipped a dangerous mix of tequila and vodka.

"Better late then never." Hale chirped in from the couch with his own cup in hand.

"You two are so funny." the three shared a laugh and as the joyous sound came to an end a comfortable silence came over the group as Hale turned his attention back to the basketball game on the television while Kenzi started to make the doctor a drink. THUD! The sound seemed almost ridiculously loud. The abrupt sound making all three jump, their attention flying to Bo who was standing a few feet from the coffee table.

"What is that?" Kenzi and Hale looked from the infuriated succubus to Lauren. "What is that?!" she repeated pointing to the leather covered book that she had tossed onto the table. Taking a deep breath, she found her anger slowing as her pain took the forefront, tears gathering in her eyes. "What is that Lauren?"


	8. Sometimes The Truth Hurts Worse

**Chapter Seven : Sometimes The Truth Hurts Worse**

"What is that?" she asked again her hands trembling at her sides as her jaw clenched to the point of unbearable pain as she used every ounce of strength and pride she had left to keep herself from letting her threatening tears to fall.

"Can't this wait until later?"

"Later?" she let out almost in disbelief that she would say something so ridiculous as though she was inconveniencing her wife. "No. No Lauren this can't wait until later."

"Can we at least go to our room?"

"Okay. Okay. I know I'm late but—you know what? It's a long story and it doesn't matter we'll talk about it later." Eric said as he burst through the front door and persisted to take off his jacket all without looking up and realizing the sight in front of him. "Silent treatment? Guys I'm like five minutes—late?" he trailed off as he surveyed the room both Hale and Kenzi frozen staring at the sight in front of them while his sister had a cool, angry look.

"What is-"

"What were you doing going through my things I think is the better question."

"Your things? Your things? You don't have things. We're married or did you forget? Whats mine is yours and whats yours is mine. You remember standing up in front of a room full of people and reciting vows?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Lauren ordered as she shook her head her own jaw clenching in anger.

"What is-"

"Stop it. You know damn well what it is or you wouldn't be causing this scene."

"A scene? I'm causing a scene?" the succubus let out in complete and utter disbelief as she felt an overwhelming twinge of pain in her heart. "Th-that's what you have to say?"

"It's not as big of a deal as you're making it."

"No?"

"No Bo it isn't."

"Would someone like to tell us or more accurately me what's happening?" Eric asked as he leaned against the back of the couch next to Hale who was doing his best to look at the book without moving.

"Nothing." Lauren barked at him with such viciousness even he was caught off guard.

"I want to know what you're doing with them?"

"I was looking for answers. Okay? Happy? I was looking for answers."

"You sure?" Lauren didn't respond only shook her head and turned her back on the succubus walking to the sink, her freshly poured cup in hand. "You sure you want answers and your not just refusing to let her go?"

"Grow up." she mumbled under her breath still keeping her back to the room full of judging eyes. "Do you think this is the most appropriate time and place for this?"

"With you Lauren especially lately there is **NEVER** a good time for **us**."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to turn around and face me. I want you to be honest with me. For the past month you've done nothing but lie, lie and lie again. You're cold. You're distant. You're mean. Distracted. Rude. Inconsiderate."

"Then leave." it was two words but the blow was more devastating then anything she had said in a long time. The three bystanders let their eyes fall to the ground unsure of what they should do, unsure if they should even be in the room any more.

"I don't want to leave," Bo's voice was shaky and weak as her tears finally made it past her defenses. "I just want you to be honest."

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Really?" she asked unnecessarily through her clenched jaw as she tossed the cup into the sink before spinning around to face her wife.

"Dammit Lauren I-"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Bo let out almost in a whisper her anger almost disappeared completely. Their three friends repeated the 'what' in union but like the rest of the conversation they were ignored. "Lauren—that's—it's amazing." she let out through a weak smile, her tears coming to a halt as she started toward the blonde who had returned to her previous position of using the counter as a back rest. "Why didn't you tell me? It's amazing."

"No," the blonde held her arm out preventing the succubus from coming any closer. "No Bo it's not wonderful. It's not amazing or great or good. It's not even smile worthy. It's sad and tragic and-and-and-" she had to stop herself her own tears threatening to fall.

"Lauren." Kenzi let out unable to watch the verbal beating to her best-friend any longer.

"Is it mine?" the succubus asked her own teary eyes meeting her wife's.

"Of course." she shook her head and finally let her hand fall to her side allowing Bo to close the distance.

"Then this is amazing." she repeated with a smile as her hands went to the blonde's face, guiding it back up to face her.

"No," she repeated herself shaking her head trying to brake Bo's embrace unsuccessfully.

"Why? Because of this fight? It was silly and I was just jealous I didn't understand but I do now. It all makes sense and I can do better. I can be better."

"This isn't the first time." her words were barely audible but some how Bo had heard the heartbreaking whisper and just like that she was right back where she had started. Her heart-aching and her mind spinning with disbelief. Slowly she let her hands fall from Lauren's tear stained face. "Th-this is the fifth time."

"Fi-fifth?" she took another step back and then another. "fifth?"

"Yeah." she choked it out.

"What? No. No. I don't believe you." she took a breath and two steps back before hitting the arm of the couch stopping her in her tracks. "You're lying. You're lying to me to-to-?"

"To what Bo?"

"To get back at me. To hurt me. I don't know. But I know that you're lying, you have to be cause I know that you wouldn't—you wouldn't do this to me. You couldn't hurt me like this-could you?" she waited for an answer but with every passing second of silence the crushing answer was clear.

"What does crazy bitch have to do with this?" Kenzi asked her tone dripping with venom as she had at some point sneaked around the counter, into the living room and begun flipping through the book.

"Kenzi stay out of this." Lauren ordered in a deathly tone she had never dared to take with the young girl.

"I want to know." the succubus jumped immediately back into the argument.

"Bo, please don't do-"

"You **don't** have a right to tell me what to do and what not to do." this time her hurt was taking a backseat to her anger as her tears had all but vanished. The pain in her heart on the other hand was more present then ever but somewhere in between processing everything that had just been said and her protective drive kicking in it was easy to block it out or rather more accurately use it as fuel for her anger.

"Th-the first time I—I thought it was because of what happened with what yo—with what ha-"

"With what I did?" she asked her features tensing. "You can say it. You haven't pulled any punches tonight. Say it."

"I thought it was because of what happened between us that night but—but it happened the second and the third and the fourth time. And no matter what Juliet or Reyna do they couldn't stop it. We couldn't stop it."

"Reyna? And Juliet? The fucking new doctor knows before I do?" she paused her fists clenching to the point of pain, nails digging into her skin. "Well of course shes an OB isn't she. That's what all the weirdness was with her. Ha. Wow."

"Bo,"

"Reyna too? Guess everybody but me."

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand? No Lauren I don't understand how you can be pregnant let alone have four miscarriages and not even mention it to me, your wife."

"The first time it-"

"What? You thought it was my fault so what? You decided to hide it? Well she doesn't know to begin with so I'll just get pregnant again and I'll never have to tell her? Is that how that went?" again the only answer she got was silence. "Tell me! Was that how it went?!"

"Bo." Kenzi let out softly trying to calm her friend realizing she was no longer realizing the surroundings. The fact that she was now only a couple feet from being in Lauren's face completely, the fact that Lauren had at some point lost all control and was crying to the point it could have been considered balling. "Bo, you need to take a second."

"A second? I'd love to take a second but apparently when I give MY WIFE a second of space she-" she paused shaking her head yet again the building rage hitting a point where she couldn't even think straight enough to form words. Gaining a second of composer she looked up to her sobbing wife and to her family who looked just as confused and betrayed as her. Taking deep breath after deep breath she calmed herself and with each breath she took another step back till she was sitting on the couch her eyes focused on the book that had started it all. Suddenly a dark, angry chuckle came from the succubus that scared all of them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry just-" she paused as leaned forward picking up the book. "just after all this time," turning to Lauren to make sure she got the full blow of what was about to come. "You're still running to her **instead** of me."

"You want to make this another pissing contest between you two go on ahead. I'm done. She is dead. You want to spend the rest of your life fighting a ghost then be my guest." she said the base returning to her voice as she wiped the remainder of tears from her face.

"No Lauren I don't." the succubus brought herself to her feet as her eyes gave the blonde a once over. "She wins." she tossed the book at her feet, the thud of the book hitting the floor making her wince. "I'm done." and with that she turned her back to the group and never looked back as she vanished down the hall and into their bedroom, a loud crack from the door being slammed.


	9. And The Blows Keep Coming

A.N. Just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone reading and a special thanks to all those who take time to review. It all means a lot.

Pokie.

Chapter Eight : And The Blows Keep Coming

Bo walked into their room, kicking shut the door behind herself and laid down on their messy bed. Her eyes shut before her head even hit the surface, she was beyond exhausted mentality, physically, and most of all at the moment emotionally. She forced open her eyes and stared up at the blackness of the ceiling like she had so many times in the past. He ears perked up as she heard in the distance raised voices, and muffled words. Her heart ached to a point of unbearable pain, a pain she didn't know existed. A pain that was only heard of in the old fashion books of stories like Romeo and Juliet. Pain that was so indescribable she was sure this couldn't be real, it had to be a nightmare.

She was sure this all had to be one tragic nightmare that she had yet to wake from. There was no way that Lauren could do this to her, betray her to the point of disgust. No. Lauren, **her** Lauren couldn't do this to her. The love of her life past, present and future couldn't do this. She was sure she would never love anyone as much as she loved this woman. She had thought she loved Dyson, and in truth she did. She loved him but it was love of a deep friendship, a tortured bond they shared that caused the lines to be unclear for a while but when push came to shove and she stopped running away from what she desired most it was beyond bliss, beyond anything she had ever experienced. It was like she had been drowning her whole life until she met her, until she gave in to her and the second she did she could breath. She could feel everything. Do anything. She was free of her guilt and pain that had spent years torturing her.

She knew she had hurt Lauren more then she'd care to admit and Lauren had hurt her more then either of them would ever admit but they had moved past it. Moved past the pain and the lies. The secrets and the destruction they both caused. Moved past her infatuation and weakness for Dyson and moved past whatever her wife had felt for Sasha. They had moved past it and left it in the past, or at least she had thought the did until almost an hour ago. Now she was wasn't sure if they had left any of it in the past really. She wasn't sure that the love of her life had let go of this woman.

Her jaw clenched to the point of pain, the sound of her teeth grinding together as she began thinking about the Ancient Fae. Sure she was beautiful in the perfect, cover magazines type of way and she had her moments when she wasn't a total vapid, bitch from Hell but no matter how much she thought about it, how much she tried to understand it she just couldn't. Couldn't understand how Lauren ever trusted her let alone felt anything for her. Couldn't understand how Lauren refused to let her go even after everything. Couldn't understand how she had more faith in Sasha even though she was dead. More faith in Sasha then she had in her, her own wife.

Her fist clenched the ruffled sheet as she dug her heels into the bed the brief physical pain causing a distraction from her broken heart. She looks over toward the closet and her eyes focus on the box that she had stumbled upon while trying to find her hidden gift. The thought of what was in there made her sick to her stomach. And again her mind drifted back to the thought of how Lauren could trust this creature instead of her. Trust this 'thing' with fixing whatever was wrong with her, trusting this 'thing' with helping save **their** baby.

Their baby. The thought repeated itself again and again until tears slowly began falling down her cheeks. Lauren was pregnant with their baby by some miracle. But how? She didn't know, she couldn't even ask because she couldn't stand the sight of her. Slowly her mind drifted even further back, four other pregnancy. Four miscarriages. Each lasting a month, the realization that Lauren had been lying for almost half of their marriage. That Reyna had been lying to her for almost half of their friendship.

Suddenly the lying and betrayal of her wife and one of her closest friends wasn't her biggest cause of pain as she realized that she had lost four babies. Four separate babies, four separate times and there was nothing she could do, she never even knew. She never even had a chance to morn for them.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat as she tried to remember to breath as guilt began to set in. Lauren's voice creeping up in the back of her mind, '_I thought it was because of what you did' _yeah she didn't finish the sentence, she had caught herself but it was too late they both knew what she meant. What she was going to say, what she was talking about.

Even if she had lived a thousand years she would never forget that night. Never forget what she did. The image of Lauren's lifeless body laying on their floor. Hale and Kenzi busting into the room in a panic. Hale picking her up and carrying Lauren's limp body to the living room while Kenzi was screaming at her bring her back to reality. The screams from Eric when he awoke to find his big sister on the floor, the pain and rage she had never seen in him. The look in Lauren's eyes when they were finally able to revive her. How she flinched every time she had tried to touch her for weeks after. She had only lost control for a second, for a single second but it was enough to change everything. And now it had changed more then she had ever thought possible.

She let out a whimper aloud not at the terrifying memories but the thought that she might actually be the reason Lauren couldn't keep not even one pregnancy. '_Did I do this,' _she thought to herself as she shut her eyes so tight she was seeing spots but anything was better then the flow of memories of that night.

"Hey," Kenzi says softly as she maneuvers herself into the room without really opening the door.

"Leave."

"No." it's simple, no anger or hurt behind it just a simple declaration. She takes a few steps to her left and kneels down over the box as she tosses aged book after aged book around. "This all of em'?"

"All twenty-seven of them, minus the one in the living room." the succubus answers weakly, her voice cracking as she struggles to get her tears under control.

"Twenty-seven? Guess it's not that many when you think about how long she was around for. Maybe they were back before she went crazy, stalker bitch."

"Kenzi. Please. Leave."

"No. Sorry." she drops the volume she had been holding back into the box before moving over to the bed sitting down beside her broken friend. "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?"

"No. She lied. You didn't know anything about any of it. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't know." she pauses as she reaches down gently grabbing her friend's face and forcing her to look at her. "But if you aren't here for this time—then that's gonna be your fault chica." the succubus tries to scowl through teary eyes but fails. "the—every time it only lasts a month to the date. Actually almost to the hour she said. We have four hours approximately."

"No. No I can't. I can't." she repeated as she shook her head braking free from her friend's hold.

"Bo right now no one thinks Lauren is a bigger lying bitch then me but I know you. I know that if-" she pauses choking on the words. "If she loses this baby again and you aren't there you're going to regret it forever." she waits a second letting it sink in, once sure it has she brings herself to her feet and starts to walk back toward the door until Bo's broken voice stops her.

"What if I did this?" the tiny human's body freezes, her hand on the door knob and she wants nothing more then to run from the question because in reality the thought had crossed her own mind but she would never say it. Would never tell her best-friend who she considers her sister that she had too considered placing the blame of this horrible series of events. "Kenzi?"

"You didn't." she said as another declaration even though she thought she was lying but she'd never admit it.

**Kitchen**

"You shouldn't be seen with me," Lauren barked as she stood in the corner of the counters as Hale came close to her.

"You need to tell her about everything else." he pauses looking behind himself making sure Eric was still on the other side of the apartment on the phone pacing back and forth. "It's the right thing to do."

"Okay. Say, how does Kenzi feel about all of this?" he paused again, his once sympathetic face turning into a scowl. "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"Whats going on?" the two's attention flew to the tiny human as she was quickly approaching them.

"Nothing. Just making sure shes okay." her eyes went between her almost guilt ridden boyfriend back to her friend before deciding not to push the issue.

"Should we—I mean do you need something?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." again the blonde's words were cold and almost an attack but this time instead of sympathy she got a snort followed by the young girl walking closer to the pair.

"Look Blondie, I get you're in a bad way at the moment in more way then one and I feel for ya' I do but key point? You just ripped out the heart of my best friend. Key point? You've lied to everyone who loved you, all of your friends and family. Key point? That lil' baby you have inside of you is my little niece or nephew. Key point I have four other nieces or nephews to mourn for while worrying about this one. Key point Lauren, I don't give a shit about your little attitude you're going to get our help weather you want it or not. You know why? Because this isn't just about you."

"Where are you going?" the sound of Eric's voice broke the two out of their death glare to Bo who was one step away from jogging through the apartment toward the door. "Where is she going?" he repeated this time looking to the kitchen trio.

"Shes going to find a way to save her baby." she stopped looking back to Lauren. "See what happens when you're honest with people who care about you, they help."

**Outside **

Bo buried her hands deep in her jacket pockets as her sore eyes looked up at the sky, the final blend of red and orange rays of the sun quickly disappearing as darkness was taking over. She snickered at the thought, darkness taking over an expression that seemed so fitting of her life at the moment. The remaining heat in the air was being eased away by the bitter chill of the night, the breeze hitting her exposed skin like little needles, as it echoed through the air creating a haunting sound.

This was not how she wanted today to go. This was definitely not how she had planed it happening but then again there was absolutely no way possible that she could have ever prepared for this to happen. Nope this was something that she would have never in a million years been able to foresee. Could anyone?

She cleared her throat and tried to keep her mind from drifting back into her self pitying thoughts, there would be time for that but at the moment she had to figure something out, something to save this baby. Her baby. She had to figure out how to save Lauren from another unthinkable loss. She wasn't sure how she was going to fix this or even if she could but she knew she had to. Not just for the baby, not just for herself or Lauren but for all of it, everything.

**Kenzi and Hale's Room**

"If she bolts while I'm in here with you bub, you're gonna be sorry." she said playfully poking him in the arm as he shut the door behind them. "What? Whats wrong?"

"Tonight with what happened it made me realize that—that no matter the reason or intention lying is-"

"Wrong? Horrible? Unforgivable?"

"Yes. Specially when it's to someone you love."

"You lied about something didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer by how he was speaking, how serious his tone and stance were. How he was skillful to look her in the face but never having his eyes meet her's. "You knew?"

"Yes. I knew but—Lauren doesn't know I knew."

"Then how did you—Reyna?"

"Kenzi there is stuff going on that I can't explain."

"Well try." she growled out, taking a step away from him as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I mean I can't explain I don't know enough to try."

"Well you obviously know enough of something to feel guilty," she pauses looking over her boyfriend her mixture of hurt and betrayal showing only for a moment before shaking it off. "I can't worry about this right now.

"Kenz," he called out reaching for her arm as she pushed past him.

**Compound**

"Thought you were out celebrating." Reyna said as she sat back in her chair flipping through her week planner. "Thanks for the invite by the way."

"I know you know."

"I'm sorry," she lets out blankly looking up from her book, but the look on the succubus' face was clear. "I see. So how do you know?" she tosses the book on her desk giving Bo her full attention. "I know Lauren didn't tell you. I know Juliet didn't tell you or Hale. And I sure as hell know I didn't so how did you find out?" there's silence as Bo picks up on the mention of her friend's name but she can't focus on that, not now there isn't time. "Ah, you found her notes," she pauses, eyes studying Bo. "No. No. You found Sasha's diaries. Told her when she took them from me not to take them home but, well you know her when she needs to know something nothing can stand in her way." Bo takes a step further in but she doesn't bother shutting the door, privacy isn't something shes concerned with, not now. "You read them?"

"You think I have time to read twenty-seven long winded, two-hundred and some pages?"

"Twenty-seven?" she asked her eyebrow rising, a sense of curiosity in her tone something she caught but it was too late, Bo had caught it as well.

"Yeah. Twenty-seven. Why?" her tone was near deadly.

"Nothing. Just didn't realize how many there were."

"You were supposed to be my friend."

"Oh God. Still hanging onto these emotions." Reyna let out almost irritated as she rolled her eyes.

"You were at my wedding. We've gone out to dinner countless times. Went out drinking. You've been to our house and-"

"And what Bo? Had some connection? You're still holding onto the human side of things, this is exactly why you and Kenzi have this unshakeable bond. In a couple decades maybe you'll understand and be able to properly arrange your priorities. Just ask your wife shes caught on quickly, although she had that dangerously down to a tee even when she strictly human. Worrisome."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that even now all you can think about is your own pain. Think about how she betrayed you, how I have. The hurt, the pain, the jealousy all these human emotions taking over you keeping you from seeing or even thinking of a bigger picture."

"Oh I see it. That's why I'm here, you're going to help me save my baby."

"Am I now?" she challenges as she brings herself to her feet.

"Don't play games with me, whatever your angle you've been trying to help Lauren for months you didn't just suddenly stop this second. I don't care what you have to do. I don't care the coast. Anything to save this baby." she waits silently staring down the leader of the Fae world as she makes sure her point has been taken. She has to clench her jaw to keep from saying anything else, but she know it's not the time so instead she sides on the side of self control and begins walking out only to be stopped by the sound of Reyna's voice.

"People rarely actually mean **anything **when they say it."

"I mean it. I mean it Reyna. You do whatever you have to do to save my child. Or God help me I will find a way to make you suffer."

"Saving this baby doesn't mean it will save your relationship." it takes every ounce of self control she has but she is just barely able to keep her anger in check as she turns to face her former friend. "Anything, always has a price Bo."

**Apartment **

"I got ya'." Kenzi said grabbing a hold of Lauren's arm as she came out of the bathroom, pale and clammy.

"I'm fine." she said jerking her arm away.

"Let me help you."

"I've been through this four other times, **alone**. I don't need help. It'll be over soon."

"Let us help you." Eric barked from the kitchen as he watched his slowly fading sister make it to the couch, Kenzi close behind.

"I don't-"

"Yeah. We get it you don't need help. You don't want it. But news flash sis, you're getting it one way or another."

"You want to help me? Tell me how? You wanna take over the hours of throwing up, the mind crippling pain, that makes you want to beg God for it to stop but the only way it does is when it's over? Or do you want to deal with the broken heart? The pain and guilt of losing a child, the pain of lying to the person you love most in the world, the pain of having not knowing why this is happening? Any takers?" she paused her viscous rant looking behind herself at Kenzi, then to Hale who sat across from her, and then lastly to her brother who was rest against the counter. "No? Oh wait, you can't."

"Lauren-" he was cut of by a hiss of pain escaping his sister's lips as she almost doubled over.

"Oh good. It's happening faster," she let out sarcastically as she forced herself to sit up straight, the pain written over every feature of her face. "I'm not even making it to a month any more." her words were angry at first hear but despite the anger they felt for her, they knew she was in pain. More pain then any of them would ever understand so they just stood quite watching her shake in pain every couple of minutes, tears filling her eyes but refusing to fall.


	10. Long Live The Queen

**Chapter Nine : Long Live The Queen **

"Stand at order." the middle Accent ordered, he didn't need to yell the rough huskiness of his words that come out as a growl were more then enough. Reyna stood as straight up and still as she could her eyes scanning the group. The three Light Accents accounted for, obviously the leader of all Fae, Domitianus sitting in the middle, then a missing seat where Damion should have been and the last two Dark Accents. Swallowing the lump in her throat she let out a sigh of relief at the fact no others were missing. She looked to her right where her two acquaintances stood at attention.

Dimitris Palov, a couple hundred year old dark Fae who had the painstaking ability to boil blood while in ones body. He was slender but still could be considered muscular, standing at six-one. His skin had a nice olive tint to it but it was apparent if he stayed out of the sun for a couple days he would be near as pale as her. His dirty blonde hair hanging down just to the start of his jawline, the color complimenting his dark blue eyes, a five o'clock shadow covering his jaw nicely kept. His features we stern yet had a softness to them. He was what you would consider hot or sexy, the ruggedness of his appearance keeping him out of the handsome category.

Dazeekiel better known to the Fae community as Iel stood next to him. He was at least a hundred and fifty years older then Dimitris but his baby face features mixed with the cockiness presence he had radiating off of him made the Light Fae come off years younger. He was only five-eleven but despite still being able to classify as slender his muscle definition made the height difference between the two less noticeable. His skin the color of coffee that had been mixed with a few table spoons of milk, his hair a jet black that was faded close to his head on the sides, only slightly longer on the top.

She took another deep breath as her attention returned to the council in front of her who she was sure were scowling down at her even though she couldn't tell since their hoods were down over their faces.

"Kattia Arseni Alreyna you are called before us to answer for your actions not only against all of Fae kind but against human kind as well. You have endangered every living thing on this planet not by error or accident but willingly by several choices you have made."

"The list of crimes against you are endangering every Fae and Human life. Lying to every Accent and Elder on the council since you have been instated in a position of power. Various abuses of your power. Several misconducts against the guide lines given for a Fae leader and their subjects. The list goes on Kattia, I won't waist your time or ours continuing." came a female voice from one of the two hooded Dark Fae , but she could recognize the voice anywhere, she didn't need to see a face. The low yet cocky and disappointing tone was distinguishable anywhere, Stephanie.

"Since the time of our creation we have never lost an Accent and here we are a year under your rule and we've lost one while there are whispers heard everywhere that we can longer protect ourselves." a low voice came from a Light Fae one she didn't recognize. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Damion was against Fae kind, he orchestrated the incidents that happened with his three children. Accent or not his death benefited us all, it is no loss."

"Silence!" Stephanie yelled, the words echoing through the room. "You will do well to mind your tongue underling."

"My apologizes." Reyna forced out letting her head fall.

"You hid that abomination from us, why?" the last Dark Fae asked. "Your social conduct was unbecoming, never have you failed this way before why now?"

"I have grown tired of this, tell us your indiscretions in detail from the incident at your compound, to the death of Sasha, admit who actually killed her. Explain your involvement in the abomination's actions and what you know about it's biology. And explain who you've told about Akuma." Stephanie

ordered but again only got silence in response.

"That abomination is supposed to be your daughter." Reyna barked standing her ground, raising her head high. "You know what's been done, making me explain it won't change a thing. You know what I know."

"That's what you have to say for yourself?" Domitianus asked plainly to a silent response. "Dimitris step forward as found the most worthy further more you are to take over all duties responsible to the Dark Fae. Dazeekiel step forward, you are further more to take over all duties responsible for Light Fae. The line of peace between Light and Dark will remain in tact but the days of unity are over. Light with Light, Dark with Dark." they stood next to each other five feet from Reyna who had dropped to her knees. "Kattia Arseni Alreyna you have been found irrefutably guilty on every single charge read to you and then some. May God have mercy on your soul because **we won't**." she felt her body begin to shake as she felt her successor make his way behind her. She let her eyes shut as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder, and for a moment there was a scary silence followed by the blood curdling screams that escaped from deep beneath her chest.

**6 Hours Before **

Lauren tried desperately to fall asleep, to force her mind unconscious so she could no longer feel the torturous waves of pain that were coursing through her body in a never ending wave. At first they were decently spread apart every ten to twenty minutes, but as time passed they grew closer and closer together until the relief in between was only a matter of seconds. Her body trembled uncontrollably, the pain and her body's increasing weakness taking more then it's toll. Every inch of her burned from the inside out, each bead of sweat that dripped from her pours felt like little needles poking at her delicate skin. She was sure she had a fever or maybe it was just the pain that made her normally clear thinking begin to falter, sounds and sights she knew weren't there began to make themselves present to her, a waking nightmare if she ever knew one.

Using every ounce of remaining strength she turned her head toward the window her teary eyes focusing in on the pale, reddish moon. Her mind chuckled to it's self as she idly watched it hovering so high in the sky, so perfect and untouchable something that her once perfect life seemed to be. Even with her body and mind slowly drifting she could still see the irony.

The sounds of her wife's voice pulled at her once slipping conscious. Her chest constricted painfully at the mere sound of the pain filled voice, tears slowly falling against her efforts but now at this moment she didn't have much control over what her body did any more. After all if she did she wouldn't be lying here in indescribable pain, she wouldn't be losing yet another baby, losing her wife. No. If she did have control over her body she would be sitting in bed with her wife as they argued about baby names and weather or not their child would be attending science camp or sports. But the sad truth was she no longer had control of her body or even her life.

Bo's faint voice filled her ears yet again causing her body to call out for her. Her skin cried for her tenderness and warmth, her heart wailed for her comfort, a comfort only she knew how to give and her soul mourned her absence. She knew her wife was there with her somewhere, but she couldn't see her, things were far to blurry now, she could hear her voice but it was to faint, to far away. Her mind began to taunt her, whispers telling her everyone else had left. Had deserted her and that Bo was next but her heart knew different. Her heart knew that no matter what lie she had told they wouldn't leave her. Her heart knew that Bo would die before leaving her like this.

She forced her eyes closed welcoming the blackness rather then the piercing white light that abused her vision when she kept them open. Using the remaining composure she had, she tried to control her breathing, control the pain so she could feel her succubus. It was something she could do even before she became what ever she was now, anytime Bo was near she just knew. It was something she never could explain it but it was an unexplainable anomaly she welcomed with open arms. But now that like everything else had deserted her, instead she was taunted with memories of their time together, fantasies of their future she had hoped for. She had never thought she could hurt this badly. That she could ever feel more empty, alone, and desperate than she did this instant. Her tears began to fall faster now, sobs tearing silently out of her crushing lungs. Pain pulsed through her veins with every rapid beat of her heart, burning and ripping at her.

"Is this what she went through every time?" Kenzi asked from the kitchen as she held a wash cloth under the steady stream of freezing water.

"It can't be." Eric growled pacing back and forth in front of the t.v. "We would have noticed **this**."

"Something else has to be wrong." Hale said as he held his phone to his ear while he sat across from the topic of discussion. "I can't get them. Not Trick. Not Dyson. Not even Juliet."

"Give it time." Kenzi let out reassuringly as she made her way back to them, sitting on the corner of the coffee table as she pressed the cool cloth over Lauren's clammy and tear stained face.

"We don't have time! Not for the baby and by the looks of it not for my sister." he growled his teeth clenching, his heating fists balling. "Dammit!" was all they heard before a loud pop filled the room, his fist making it's way through the brick wall.

"Enough! If she can still hear us you think she needs this?" the tiny human barked out leaving the cloth over Lauren's forehead before turning to face Eric who was looking over his bloody hand. "Our panicking isn't going to help her."

"Sitting here isn't either."

The succubus shut her eyes tightly, tears still making their way past her defenses something she would normally care about but now in this moment she didn't even realize. Her balled fist pounded the hardwood floor repeatedly as she pushed her head against the back of the couch where her wife laid in unbearable amounts of pain.

She could hear her friends, her family yelling at one another. Hale's various attempts at getting a hold of anyone that might have an answer. Kenzi's gentle, soothing words to Lauren. Eric's variety of emotions from anger to tears. She could hear all of it but none of it registered with her, none of it made her want to get up and be the cool, calm leader they knew her as. All that did register was the soft whimpers that came from her wife with the occasional scream that had it's way of scaring them every time it happened.

She wanted to do more but what could she do? She didn't know anything about the body or giving life. She didn't know any Accent Fae that she could beg for their help like Sasha had done months ago. She didn't possess any power to save her child or her wife. She had done all she could think of, she went to Reyna and threatened her to help but she didn't have much hope for that if she could help wouldn't she have four pregnancy's ago? With every breath she felt her heart brake a little more, the pain making it's self known just a little more. A few hours ago her biggest concern was why her wife kept an ex lover's diaries and now her entire world was falling down around her one piece at a time. She thought of reading the diaries but then again Lauren's had them for a while now so she would have found something. She thought of trying to get Lauren's mother but then again what would she do, or better yet how would she even get a hold of her.

Lauren's heart wrenching scream pulls her out of her thoughts but she doesn't move. Her tear filled eyes open but stay at the wall, she can hear Kenzi's terrified voice calling to her, repeating it'll be okay to Lauren as she sobs. She could play strong for her friends, for herself, for the world when it came to anything else because she knew her wife was there. Her wife, her lover, her friend the source of her strength, her power. Her tears had begun to roll down her face and she pulled her knees to her chest curled into a tighter ball as the pain grew, ripping at her insides. Her heart squeezed and her lungs burned as she sobbed silently to herself, clutching at her legs for dear life.

"Bo I don't know what to do any more." Kenzi says as she kneels next to her best friend. "Bo. Help me. Help her. We need you."

"I can't." the succubus' words a broken whisper. "I tried," she pauses looking up to the human. "I tried and I failed."

"She needs you."

"I don't understand how can she be doing this bad?" Eric growled out to no one in particular as he continued pacing.

"Her body can't take it any more." Reyna said softly as she walked into the apartment uninvited. "I was afraid this would happen sooner or later."

"Fix this. You have to have a way. Please. I'll do anything. Save my sister." he pleaded, the anger missing from his voice as tears began to slowly fall from the corner of his eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Reyna whispered as she took the blonde in her arms sitting her up. "Shhh. I got you." her hands gently brushed away damp locks of hair out of her pained face.

"Um?" Kenzi let out raising an eyebrow as she stood.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay." she repeatedly whispered as she cradled the blonde earning different looks from each party in the room. Soon Bo brought herself to her feet, taking a couple steps backward toward the hall near where her brother-in-law stood, Kenzi following.

"She will make it through. Don't do this." Hale whispered his eyes locked on Reyna's. "We can work on a way to save the next baby."

"Next?" Bo let out almost disgusted. "What are you doing? Let go of my wife." she barked her mind coming back to reality. "I said let her go. What are you doing?"

"I'm saving **them.**"

"By signing your own death warrant." Hale bit back as he stood.

"So be it." she whispered her voice cracking, tears filling her eyes. She placed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead before gently pulling away leaving the woman in a half sitting position. "You came to me and you said anything do you still mean it?" it was an unnecessary question that required no answer. Hale moved himself toward the wall over to where the group stood.

"Very touching." a low voice came from the shadows. "Nice little Hallmark moment there." Akuma glided out of the shadows, his dead eyes making their way over the group. "Pointless, but nice." he continued on his path coming to Reyna who stood firm fighting her own tears. "Very sweet little Tizok."

"Get away from her!" Bo growled as she tried to go at him as he sat down next to Lauren, the three of her friends holding her back.

"This is **anything**." Reyna whispered her eyes deadlocked with Bo's.

"Shes beautiful even now." he said running the back of his hand over her cheek. "Patience Grandma," he chuckled as he felt Reyna taking a step closer. "I might let her die."

"No you won't."

"You're right I won't let her die." he turned his attention back to her. "But I would kill everyone else in this room." admitting defeat she let her head fall taking a step back. Silence came over them and for a second everyone but him went still. He let his eyes dance over the blonde's pain ridden face for a moment, taking in every feature before leaning in, his lips lightly pressing to her's an action that sent the succubus over the edge. Even between Eric, Hale and Kenzi they had trouble holding her in place.

"Bo look. Look." Kenzi kept repeating as she had a tight grip around her left arm, her words forcing the succubus' attention at the 'kiss' a steady stream of chi passing from Akuma to Lauren who's color was slowly returning, her body's trembling lessening. The chi not a bright, sparkling blue but a deep black that was almost shiny for a lack of a better word. Soon Lauren's eyes fluttered to half mass and he began to pull away.

"Your life is still of value at the moment," he said standing, a cool smile over his lips as he looked over the calming succubus. "That is why I allow you to live after your outburst. But heed my warning child, you will not come between me and whats mine." his smile grew as he slowly backed away obviously enjoying the theatrics of things. "Please do let me know when the funeral is. It would only be right that I would pay my respects, all things considering." his words aimed at Reyna who didn't bother to face him.

"Who was that?" Kenzi asked remaining still as she tried to see the door to make sure their guest had left.

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't. What did you do?" Bo asked finally pushing past the three.

"I did what I had to. What you asked me to do."

"And the kissing? His remark? I deserve answers and now." she ordered as she began to get in Reyna's face.

"What you deserve? HA! What she saw in you I have no idea." the words barely made their way out before Bo took another threatening step in but found herself stumbling backward as the older Fae's hand made contact with her chest. "You are a selfish, selfish child Bo. Your needs must always come first. You don't think I would have gave anything to spear her from this? You don't think she wanted to give you the family you so desperately wanted? But she is a grown woman who knows that sometimes the consequences to spear your own personal pain is to steep a price to pay. A notion that is lost on you. But don't worry child, you've gotten your way again. I just hope you're ready for the price." she stopped taking a look a Lauren before starting to turn toward the door.

"I told you anything. You don't have to pay for my actions." the succubus barked as she managed to grab Reyna's arm pulling her back.

"Me? I will be dead in a few hours, I won't be paying for your choices." she jerked her arm free effortlessly. "Everything that happens from this point on is on you Bo, everything."

"I will take responsibility. To who the Accents? That guy? No one else made any choices but me."

"You just don't get it. Don't worry you will though."

"Reyna, we're a family. We can protect you." Eric said coming up behind the two women. "Call Sonya back, me and her will take you away we'll hide you until we can fix this." a flash of pain came over her face at his words, the pain in his voice, the mention of Sonya's name. "Please." he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes yet again.

"My dear Eric," she maneuvered past Bo going to him, her hand cupping his cheek. "It'll be okay. We'll all be together again."

"I can protect you. Don't you trust me?" his words a broken whisper as he placed his hand over her's. "Please don't do this. Please. There are ways. Tell her." he looked to Hale who avoided his gaze. "Tell her!"

"Shh. It's okay. I am ready, you need to protect your sister now."

"Reyna you don't have to do this." Bo said softly this time as she watched her brother-in-law fight his tears as the oldest Fae pulled away.

"If they come for me they will kill anyone who is with me without a thought, and my death **will not** be pointless. Stephanie will come I have no doubts about it, but whatever she tells you, whatever she says don't believe it. She has her own agenda in this that doesn't include saving any of your lives."

"Don't-"she heard Lauren's broken plea as she walked away, the tears she had been fighting so hard finally falling as her back stayed to them.

"It's okay." Bo lied as she sat down next to her wife pulling her into her arms. "I thought I lost you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." her words whisperers muffled into her wife's shoulder. "I'm so sorry,"


	11. The Beginning Of A New Era

**Chapter Ten : The Beginning Of A New Era **

**'**_The series of unexplainable violence continues for it's eighth consecutive day claiming the lives of another seven including long time police officer Raymond Hicks a father of three who was expecting to retire later this year. Police Commissioner remains silent on the issues at hand...' _

"Enough of that, thank you." Kenzi let out as she plopped down on the couch next to Eric who was holding a bowl of uneaten corn pops.

"It's not just here. It's everywhere. Across the U.S, Europe, Asia anywhere Fae are. They're blaming it on the war and economy."

"Figures." she snorted, taking his bowl without protest. "What's the total?" he raises an eyebrow, eyes glued to the muted television. "I know you've been keeping tally."

"Around us? Fifty-six Dark, eighty-three Light." her eyes widened as she shoveled the pops into her mouth. "Light Fae are hardly fighters, most have powers that are really irrelevant when it comes to protecting themselves. Iel is trying but there is only so much he can do without declaring war."

"I'm surprised they haven't."

"With Akuma's little ass running around they won't risk it." her eyes fell to her cereal as she heard the anger building inside the Fae. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool big guy. Takes more then a bad mood to rattle my cage." she wiggled her eyebrows at him earning a soft smile. "You gonna be okay today?"

"Fine as everyone else."

"Good," she paused setting down her now empty bowl. "cause you bub are my only friend at the moment." a sad smile came across her lips as she leaned against him, his arm loosely draping around her shoulders as her head rested on his chest, her legs folded up on the couch.

"I always did wanna pet pigmy," he grinned looking down at her, "guess you're close enough."

"Asshole," she snorted out as her balled fist made contact with his tightened stomach.

"You okay?" he asked as she pulled back her hand a little to fast.

"Fine."

"You hurt your hand?"

"Shut up." she tilted her head down so he couldn't see her face. "Asshole."

**Dark Fae Compound**

Bo looked out the glass doors of the compound staring into the garden, for a rough, man's man Dimitrius came off as he had a weird obsession with his garden. He had said something one time about how no matter what the world dealt to you, if you had a nicely kept garden you'd always be able to come up with a solution. She had thought he was crazy when he said it to her the first time, but now in the moment as she stares out into one, with death and sadness surrounding her every waking moment she found a sense of peace.

"Ready?" Lauren's soft voice brought her back to reality, stealing once last glance at her source of peace she turned around to face her wife. Her eyes having a mind of their own went over her body that was clad in a classic looking black dress, having a plunging neck line that was tight near the waist but flared out into a looser fitting skirt at the legs which cut off two inches before her knees, a pair of two inch black heels adding the last touch to the ensemble. "You look beautiful, beyond it actually." the blonde blushed at the words, her eyes dropping to the ground for a moment. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate for today," she let her head falling in embarrassment, guilt tugging at her heart.

"No," she took a few steps toward the succubus. "it's sweet," her hand cautiously went to Bo's upper arm, her muscles flexing at the closeness. "I-"

"Aren't you a vision." Dimitrius let out with a smirk as he seemed to appear out of no where. "Bo," he nodded politely as he maneuvered himself past the two woman, leaning forward past the blonde to push the door open. "Queen," he dipped his head, his smirk growing as a frustrated sigh made it's way past Lauren's lips. Her eyes locked with Bo's for a moment before walking out. "Succubus."

"Thanks," she let out scowling as she passed him.

It was a short silent walk to the black SUV that waited for them, their leader taking the front seat as Lauren and Bo took opposite sides of the back. Lauren sat properly, her leg folded over the other gracefully, her head straight up as her hands rested over each other in her lap, never more then in that second had she reminded her so much of Stephanie. Shaking the thought off she turned her attention to her window, watching tree after tree pass, soon building after building. Person after person. The streets so familiar to her yet so foreign as they crawled with police presence. It didn't matter though, they could send out the Army and every police officer within a hundred mile radius and it still wouldn't slow the violence. Wouldn't even put a dent in the massacres that were happening. No matter what the official title to this was, it was a war plain and simple. A war she had been part of the cause.

For days after that night she had tried to convince herself that this wasn't her fault, none of it. She had done what she had to do but there was only so long she could lie to herself. Reyna was dead. The Light and Dark Fae no longer at peace. Thousands all over the world dying human and Fae alike, this new war had no boundaries. Sonya amongst other friends had fallen. Hale was gone, locked in some Light Fae detention camp for the important one's who refused to abide by the segregation that was put in place. Kenzi had barely spoken two words to her since he was taken, Eric even less since he found out Sonya had died. But the biggest price she had to pay was losing Lauren, true she and their baby were still alive and as strong as ever but through her actions the world, well the Fae world found out what she was now. What she was carrying. The meaning of this child.

Lauren was now considered the Queen, every Dark Fae had to bow to her while the Light wanted to kill her. She thought it was funny how she had thought her own life was worthless, pointless a thought Lauren shared for herself and now **their** child was the center of attention. Once word had spread that Lauren was the first and only successfully turned Hybrid, pregnant and able to hold a child who was an **actual** Hybrid the Ancients couldn't touch her no matter how much they wanted to. She was something special to them, it was briefly explained to her but all she had caught from it was her wife and child were not really her's anymore. But then again she couldn't really complain since she was the one who did this to them, and Akuma was still out there another reason Lauren was so special, her connection to him. Lauren was hated by Lights and desired by something no one could explain to her, so her only chance at keeping the woman she loved safe was through the power of the Dark.

Her eyes closed, Reyna's words replaying in her head of how she'd pay a price and never had anything been more true. But even through all of the pain, guilt and suffering she felt the greatest amount of it came from the fact that even now knowing everything she wouldn't change it. She wouldn't take it back because her wife was alive and safe, saved from the pain of losing another child and her baby. Their child would be born, born most likely to be the leader of all Dark Fae but born healthy and alive none the less and this was something no amount of pain would make her regret. Every price that was called to be paid for it she would pay it gladly, not that she would ever admit it to anyone aloud.

"Are you okay?" Lauren whispered across the seat.

"Fine. Just a little off today."

"Yeah." the word it's self was simple and almost dismissive but the sad, warmth in her hazel eyes spoke volumes. Bo wanted to reach out and hold her hand, hold her body close but she fought the urge. Her lips parted to speak but the vehicle pulled to a stop and her courage was lost. He had gotten out of the car and opened the door for her wife while the driver opened her's. Her mouth went dry at the sight of the thirty or so surrounding one area, the crowd parting down the middle as they approached each bowing their head as they came to stand, Bo kept her eyes on the ground the attention even though not her's made her antsy.

Kenzi and Eric stood to the right of them, they bowed as supposed to but that was the extent of attention they paid to them. Three separate Fae made short speeches until the duty fell to Eric who received a reassuring back tap from Kenzi.

"I don't know what to say, I am not one with words none of my family are, we're more of the strong silent type." he chuckled to himself his eyes dropping to the ground. "She wasn't much of a people person even when you got to know her but when—if she ever did let you in she was amazing. Caring and sweet, a vision of pure beauty inside and out. She gave her life protecting my sister, the most important thing in my life and I will forever be thankful. She is the only woman I've ever loved, and will be the only one." he swallowed the lump in his throat as he made his way back to Kenzi.

A few more words were said by a couple other Fae before they lowered the coffin into the ground, the tombstone itself was black marble, beautiful but there was no birth-date or death-date, no loving words, not even a last name just her first name. Sonya. Once the last shovel of dirt was placed ninety percent of the crowd couldn't vanish fast enough. Kenzi and Eric followed the three of them only a few feet apart but no one spoke.

"My queen," a deep, raspy voice called grabbing the groups attention, they turned around just in time to see their driver's limp body fall to the grass. The attacker's large hand extending toward Lauren but just as quick as everything had happened the attacker was slammed into the SUV, one hand wrapped around his neck, the other gripping her wrist.

"Cynric!" she growled, her lips staying parted fangs descending. "What are you doing?!"

"Not a very bright idea." Akuma stated as he came out from behind the nearest tree. His presence alone making the woman release her grip. The attacker vanishing the second he was released. "I supposed I should thank you." he looked the stranger up and down. "Much more attractive then other one, younger."

"You don't scare me."

"Light Fae, stupid creatures." he said through a smile aimed at Lauren who stood still behind Bo. "You won't have to worry about him any more."

"Why didn't I get that ability?" Eric whispered to Kenzi as Akuma vanished as well.

"Light Fae shouldn't be here,"

"And you Dimitrius should be politer to people who are responsible for putting you in charge." she looked past him to the blonde, "I'm Audrey,"

"Hello," she let out her eyes looking between the group.

"You don't need to fear me."

"And why is that?" Bo asked her body tensing her protective instincts kicking in.

"Because Ysabeau, if I wanted your wife dead I would have done it without even being seen." she turned her attention back to the leader of the Dark. "We can do this the civil way or..."

"Did I ever at any point suggest I don't like my life?" he huffed out earning a smirk from her.

"Polite way it is."

**Eric's Car**

"We should follow."

"It'll be a waist of time, they won't let us hear. We aren't in the IN crowd anymore remember." she spoke the truth, he knew it but the feeling of leaving his sister unprotected gnawed at him. "Bo will be home later and she will fill us in."

"Ya think? We haven't really been chummy lately."

"She'll tell us because despite everything family is family and we're family."

"I just wish our family wasn't dropping members every other week."

"Me too," the tiny human let out softly her eyes locked on him reading his pained expression, one she had come to learn quite well over the past weeks.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Dimitrius stood against the fireplace in his office, a glass of red wine in hand, Bo and Lauren both sitting across from his desk where Audrey sat on the corner as properly as she could her rich, brown eyes peering down at the couple.

She had an aged presence about her but still had radiating beauty, her black hair flowed down to the middle of her back, her skin a thick moca color, her features while beautiful were stern in the way Reyna's were. She hardly spoke but when she did her voice was like smooth velvet laced with a thick Puerto Rican accent.

"Should I know you?" Lauren asked shifting in her chair.

"No, you know my children though. Syra, Sasha, Joydacion—oh no, no don't fright I'm happy they're at rest now." she reassured the blonde seeing the rush of fear coming over her. "They didn't start off evil, they were actually very loving once. Sasha held off her father's nature for the longest as you know, but she like the rest she fell."

"I'm sorry."

"No need, it's sweet though for you to genuinely mean it even with all the pain that they caused." she turned her attention to Bo who had an angry yet inquisitive look. "I can feel emotion, Reyna was my great, great, great, great add about fifteen more greats, granddaughter thus where she got it from. You look so different from us though, must take after your father."

"Excuse me?" Lauren let out brow tensing.

"You didn't tell her?" she asked irritated with him, "Reyna was your mother. I'm sorry-"

"No. No. That's impossible," she let out in disbelief as she stood up backing away, her wife reaching for her arm. "My mother is Stephanie Lewis. My father Lucas Lewis I was born at Saint Sebastian's-"

"Your mother defied Stephanie so many years ago, she took you and your brother from her and sentenced her to banishment. Stephanie was in one of her droughts with Damion and wanted to be free of this life so she became Stephanie Lewis and raised you two as her own. Don't you remember any of it? You were around four when she took you."

"No. No I don't. My mother is a lot of things but she—she **is** my mother." the blonde said angered as she backed into the door. "This is too much. It's just too much, no. No. I don't know who you are. I don't care I really just don't any more. I-i have to go."

"Lauren," Bo called out bringing herself to her feet as Lauren bolted from the office. "What is this?" she asked anger bubbling up inside.

"I'm here to help her. That's it. With Ancients taking matters into their own hands now, not even the entire Dark Fae race could protect her, not to mention I would prefer Damion's little rabid spawn be out of the picture before my great grand-baby is born, I left out the extra greats since I think you get the point." Bo turned to Dimitrius who just shrugged as if this wasn't a life altering discovery.

"Shes older then dirt, couldn't touch her if I wanted too." he tilted his head eyes running up her thighs. "Believe me I wanna,"

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked in semi disgust.

"Why? Is it working?"

"We could be related," he just shrugged at the statement taking another drink making Bo shake her head in disbelief.

"This can't be my life," she said under her breath as she went to find her wife. "This just can't."

**Apartment**

"Earth to my pigmy," Eric said from the kitchen as he stood at the stove shaking a frying pan over the fire, Kenzi sitting at the counter dazed off. "Earth to pigmy," again there wasn't a response so instead of waiting her grabbed a near by wash cloth and tossed it at her, it hitting her in the face.

"God, you're such a dick!"

"You know you love me." he chuckled out as he shuffled to the fridge pulling out a mass of vegetables.

"I love that you can cook like you should be on the cooking channel."

"Careful now you might hurt my ego."

"That thing is the size of Texas, ain't nothing gonna damage it." she threw the cloth back at him, it hitting his back.

"Careful! You're messing with my premium stakes here."

"Oh excuse me Emerald," she slid off the stool making her way over to him. "where's mine?" she stood behind him, hand on his back as she leaned over looking at the stove that was full of different pots and pans.

"Who said I'm making you one?" his eyebrow raised in the typical Lewis family way as he glared down at her. "It's this one here, ladies first." an all to sweet smile covered their lips in union, silence circling them as the world drifted away. "Even if the lady in discussion is a tiny, pigmy." he forced out in a chuckle tearing his eyes from her's. The two's attention flew to the door to find Bo storming through the house kicking her shoes and jacket off in the processes before she disappeared down the hall toward her bedroom.

"I guess I'll be the maid since you're playing chef." she snorted as she shuffled off into the living room picking up her friend's discarded clothes.

"Ohh, sounds kinky." he looked over his shoulder at her. "Will their be outfits?"

"Shut up!" words muffled by a giggle.

**Lauren's Room At Compound**

"Come on blondie, let me in." he said in a playful tone leaning against the door frame earning no response. Curiosity gaining the better of him he fiddled with the door knob the door opening slightly. "Are you decent?" he made his way in to find her sitting on her bed, back against the wall with her legs stretched out, her attention buried in a book. "Damn. You are." his smile grew at her irritated grin while he made his way to her desk that was facing the bed. "You didn't answer the door."

"So that made you think you should barge in," she didn't bother to face him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, after all it is my job to protect you."

"From things trying to kill me not bad news." her eyes glared at him over the top, thin metal rim of her glasses.

"What can I say, I take my job seriously." he positioned himself against the desk, arms folded across his chest while studying her.

All she had wanted was to be left alone from the world, left alone to herself to think, to lose herself in her reading so she could focus on their problems rather then her own. Their problems were something she wanted to focus on, their love triangles and the drama surrounding their life because for some reason it was always so interesting to read, so easy to figure out when it was on paper but when it came to her own life troubles it was anything but interesting or easy, no her own real life troubles were a never ending nightmare that only seem to worsen the more time passed.

She let out a sigh of frustration as she came to the conclusion he wasn't going to give in and leave. Closing her book she mimicked him, arms going across her chest as she scowled at him, she wasn't necessarily angry enough at him to make it a real scowl it was just a look she had become accustom to when she didn't want to show any real emotion. Dimitrius himself was something of a puzzle, something she couldn't quite figure out and that was something that interested her. He wasn't nice or polite but at the same time he wasn't really rude or mean. He was flirtatious and crass even sometimes when he shouldn't be but he never really crossed a line. That was him, he seemed to live his life in the gray area something that frustrated her to no end yet intrigued her.

Another thing she had found interesting about the Fae was unlike the rest of people she had met with exception of his personality he never revealed anything about himself and appeared to like it that way. Despite their some what friendliness toward one another she really couldn't definitively say one way or another what kind of person he was, or what he was like when the defenses went down, in some way he had reminded her of Bo. Not Bo her wife, or even her girlfriend but the Bo she knew when they first met. The infuriating, enigma that had captured her heart effortlessly.

" Dimitrius,"

"I thought you were all about answers Doc? One of those annoying inquisitive types."

"I am an inquisitive type but—did you just say I'm annoying?"

"Leave it to a woman to focus on the technicalities."

"So not only are you toying with the lines of breaking and entering, you're a sexist now too?"

"Full of surprises, what can I say," a shrug accompanied his smirk. "You should be happy Steph, isn't your mother, shes a heartless bitch."

"Try growing up with her." she took a breath needing a second to decide how to handle the upcoming conversation. "I don't need a pep talk, just because I'm having a baby doesn't make me one."

"Ohh, fresh batch of hormones tonight I see. Isn't Bo the lucky one not to deal with this."

"She would love it," a snort escaped her. "she would love it, all of it from the mood swings to never the ending eating. She wanted this-" her words came to a halt at his snort. 'What?"

"It's just funny."

"What is?"

"She sold everyone out to get what she wanted but got it none the less, and she isn't able to enjoy it. Saved your life to be with you yet you're here. Saved the baby but she isn't apart of the pregnancy. Irony at it's finest."

"It isn't funny," her words were cold and serious enough so that his amused smirk vanished from his lips. "It's sad."

"Well if you look at the track record of history ironic things are often more sad then funny." he paused readjusting his stance, the edge of the desk digging into the back of his thighs becoming to much.

"What is he? Akuma? Even in Sasha's diaries that I've read ten times over I can't find anything about what I am. About who he is or what he can do."

"What makes you think he dates back that far?"

"He took out an Ancient, which means he's either a child of theirs or there are Fae who possess the powers that can effect them which means I need to start finding them."

"This is a long, complicated conversation for your great Grandma." he regretted the brush off as soon as it came out, the blonde flinching at the mention. "You won't find a mention of him in there because it's not his real name, Akuma means daemon he has an oversized ego accompanied with a self-masochistic mindset. And before you ask no, I don't know his real name I don't think anyone does. I don't even think Damion knew it. All I really know is he is someone you don't want to fuck with, pardon my french."

"What does that mean for me?" for the first time since meeting him, he avoided not only her gaze but a question. " Dimitrius please."

"Lauren take comfort in the thought that no matter what happens, one way or another your child will be safe." he waited for a solid minute but it was obvious she was done, nodding her began toward the door.

"Were you there?" he paused hand on the edge of the open door, he could feel her eyes boring a hole in his back. "Were you there when my m-when they killed Reyna?"

"No. No I wasn't. I'm sorry. She was a good woman, maybe one day you'll be ready to hear about her."

**Apartment**

"You want me to get it?" Eric asked from down the hall his eyes fixed on Kenzi who was staring into her room.

"No. I got it." she lied.

"Sooner or later," he paused slipping into the darkness of the room momentarily before returning with a pair of black sweats. "You're gonna have to get over this."

"You're one to talk," she bit back ripping the pants away from him as she headed back toward the living room.

"Just saying a bed would do you good,"

"Again **you're** one to talk you hardly fit on the couch," she plopped down on the right couch the one she had deemed as her's. "Every time you lay down it looks like Bigfoot trying fit in a punch-buggie." his eyebrow shot up in amusement as he took seat on his respective couch.

"I'm a man. We like rugged things."

"Oh yeah, you're a regular Rambo." her head nodded to the fluffy, pink blanket the rested in a ball at the end of the couch just under his feet.

"Don't you have anything better to do then bust my balls?" he barked, grabbing the remote off the table.

"I don't know, grow a pair and we'll see."

**Bo and Lauren's Room**

Lauren leaned against the door frame watching her wife neatly remove each and every pillow off their bed and place them nicely in the corner just a few feet from the window. A smirk tugging at the corner of her lips at the sight of her wife just being herself. Within the past weeks every time she had seen her she was either having to be defensive, or angry or aloof but now hidden in the dimness of her room, thinking she was alone she was just herself. Relaxed, tired with the faint hint of longing. For a second as she stood there unnoticed watching Bo the sad reality of their situation came floating back, but that wasn't why she was here. She had every other single moment of the day to brood over things like that, now was the few spare moments she could block it out. Reaching behind herself she pulled the door closed as she walked in.

"Ysabeau," her tone was low, husky almost as she glided over toward the window. The succubus spinning around pillow in hand her eyes narrowing in surprise but the rest of her body stayed still unwilling to admit she had been snuk up on.

"My Queen," a tone matching her wife's as she halfheartedly bowed her head, a smirk coming over her lips at the flash of irritation that came over the blonde's face.

"Is it wrong-" her words trailed as she took a step closer to Bo. "-that I get a little turned on when you say it?" the succubus' eyebrow shot up, confusion, amusement and interest all peeking inside her as her eyes locked with her wife's darkening ones. The tip of her tongue darted out wetting her lips as her mind raced searching for her answer.


	12. The Answer Hiding In Plain Sight

**Chapter Eleven : The Answer Hiding In Plain Sight**

"What are you doing here?" she asked her smile fading slightly as she tossed the last pillow onto the floor.

"This is still my home too," Lauren paused the once playfulness missing from her tone. "or is that something that's changed too?"

"No. You just haven't been here for almost two weeks, little off putting when you just pop up."

"I needed-"

"Space?"

"Yeah, space Bo. How inconsiderate of me after nearly dying and losing another child. And having a friend go on some death march to help save me, a task that required me to now be the object of some super powerful, unbeatable Fae that no one knows who he really is. Very inconsiderate of me."

"That's not what I said." she huffed while she turned her back to her wife, pulling back the comforter. "I can see your time with him has made you less passive." a twinge of jealousy pulling at her.

"No that's the massive amounts of hormones I'm dealing with. Good to know you still care enough to be jealous though."

"So are you home for good or just passing through?" she asked brushing past the comment.

"I can't stay here, you know that. It wouldn't be safe for you or my brother or Kenzi."

"Yep." Bo turned around face fixed in a death glare, arms folding over her chest. "So?"

"I miss you," Lauren let out softly after long silence, her defensive manor dropping as she cautiously neared the succubus who didn't back away but also didn't let her guard down. She reached her hand out for her wife's arm who took a step to the side. "And you wonder why I don't feel welcome? Eric and Kenzi won't even speak to me and you-"

"Don't feel bad they aren't speaking to me either," her eyes fell back to the floor. "Is this really how it's going to be from now on? You disappear for days at a time, I don't see you. You don't call or text and then you pop up and expect me to what?"

"I expect you to be my wife."

"Yeah," the succubus had to pause, a rush of pain hitting her like a train. "Are you still mine?" the two glared one another down, the blonde doing a better job at hiding her building hurt. "Lauren, I beginning to forget what it's like to have a wife."

"Well then why don't you go find Dyson, always helped you in the past." she spat back, her eyes narrowing in anger this time it was her turn to take a step away.

"Get over it." her words muffled by a snort as she rolled her eyes. "You're like a broken record with him. It's almost two years since he's been in the picture like that and hell to be honest I don't even know where he is now."

"Well only took you a couple years to-"her fit stopped without warning, her hand going to her stomach, her features tightening in a moment of pain.

"Are you okay?" Bo was at her side in am instant one hand on her shoulder as the other rested over her wife's. "What? What is it?"

"I'm fine," she almost laughed at the succubus over reaction. "it's just a kick."

"They're painful?" her eyebrow raised while her eyes did a continuous jump from Lauren's softened face and her stomach that was covered by their hands.

"Can be every once and a while."

"Have you been to see someone ? I don't think it's normal—are you showing?" her tone full of confusion as she glided her hand off of Lauren's and across the free side of her stomach. Hesitantly her hand dropped lower, sticking her thumb under the thin, blue materiel she pushed it up just to the start of her wife's ribs. "Oh my God,"it escaped her as she ran her hand over the soft skin, a medium size bump already present. "Is this-"

"Normal? No I'm six weeks and this is what approximately nineteen weeks looks like." her small smile fading as she retreated pulling away from her near gleaming succubus.

"Do—is it a boy or-"

"I don't know. I haven't-"

"If it's a matter of Juliet we can find another OB."

"No, it's not a matter of her I just—it doesn't matter to me." the tone of the last five words wiped the smile right off of Bo's face.

"Do you really resent **our** child that much?"

"Don't go there."

"Do you?" she demanded.

"Yes. Bo don't do that, don't look at me like I'm the most horrible person in the world. I—I'm somehow the Queen of the Dark Fae because some pyscho wants this-" she used her hands to gesture to her stomach. "I can't come home, I've lost friends, family. My relationship with my wife is all but-" she paused as a mixture of anger and pain come over her wife's face. "I hate myself for feeling this way but I do."

"Well that's that then huh? It's all about what you feel and how you feel."

"We were doing so well please don't-"

"I've tried to understand this new you. This dismissive, inconsiderate, un-compassionate, selfish you believe me I have and sometimes I do. Sometimes I can get it but most times I just don't. I don't understand how the Lauren I knew, that I fell in love with could be so—so-so this."

"I've wondered the same thing," she made her way to the door trying her best to keep her anger under control. "Not just about myself though." with that she was through the door and down the hall within a matter of seconds. She balled her fist fighting the urge to turn back around and have it out with the succubus. Give her a real piece of her mind but instead she walked through the darkness of the living room, trying to step as lightly as she could since her brother and Kenzi were asleep.

"I was expecting that to go differently." Kenzi said as the front door slammed, her eyes remaining closed.

"Yeah, but then again nothing about this life has gone the way I thought it would."

"You know for a jock you tend to brood a lot. It's not an attractive feature."

"You're crazy," she turned onto his side, opening one eye a couple seconds later she did the same. "**all** my features are attractive."

**Lauren's Room At Compound**

"I'm not in the mood." she snorted, walking into her room finding Audrey sitting on the corner of her bed, a random volume of Sasha's diaries in hand. "Please leave,"

"You're quite different then how she described you here."

"I was a different person then,"

"Or maybe just a different one with her," her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see how you were. I feared my news might have troubled you."

"No, of course not. Why would it?" she kicked off her shoes, before throwing her jacket onto the floor.

"I can see Sasha greatly romanticized you," the Ancient brought herself to her feet.

"How do you think I should be handling this? I still don't know what I am or even who I am anymore. I've lost everything that matters."

"You still have your life, the life of your child. A mate who has proven she will sacrifice everything for you even if it isn't her's to sacrifice. You're mother and brother's girlfriend gave their lives to protect you. And despite everything your brother and wife's best friend are still willing to do what it takes to protect you. Most people would consider you quite lucky Mrs. Lewis."

"I can't-" her broken whisper brought the Fae to a stop. "I can't get attached to this child. How can anyone expect me to when I'm just going to lose it?"

"You misunderstand, Akuma doesn't want to kill you." she turned back around to face the blonde. "He wants you as a mate, and to keep this child as his. True once it's born if you defy him then he might but other then that your life is safe."

"What am I?" it was a broken plea laced with what remaining hope she had left inside.

"We couldn't mate with humans, a lot died just in the sexual process itself but once that part of ourselves was under control we, well the males tried to reproduce. Dozens upon dozens died trying until the numbers grew to great, drew to much attention to us and we went into seclusion for a period. The myth is that a single child was born of a human mother and Dark Ancient who had all of the benefits of both parents with none of the consequences. It was a myth, one that held no weight for thousands of years, we had children who had children and eventually we were able to fade into the background never worrying about what happened."

"That's him, this child?" all she earned was a slight tilt of Audrey's head in response.

"You were born from a human father and Reyna, you should have been completely human. Your DNA unaffected as is the case with all the others that this has happen to, but as you know that wasn't the case. You are one in six billion quiet literally. You weren't Fae but you were never truly human, which as you know is why my children needed you."

"So what, because I was human at one point and now am Fae he feels some sort of what? Connection?" she asked trying to understand what the point of the history lesson was.

"In a respect yes, thus why he doesn't want to hurt you. After this child most likely he will want to reproduce his own offspring now that he's found someone capable. But this child, yours and Bo's is in it's own right a hybrid to an extent, one like him."

"So if I refuse him, he kills me but still has a child like him but if I accept he'll be able to have his own. Either way he wins."

"Yes."

"Well then that's it, isn't it." Lauren shook her head in disgust going to her bed, taking a seat. "You and the rest of your kind can't kill him or is it a matter of won't?"

"You misunderstand, we don't want him. His very existence is an abomination-"

"As is mine?" the disgust growing within herself.

"No, you have consequences. You are unique for a lack of better word but not an abomination. See nature has this I believe you would call it a fail safe? It must be balanced. When we had our children they lost some of our abilities. And their children, and theirs and so on until now each born Fae only had one ability some weaker then others. Akuma kept every ability of his father never losing a sliver of strength in fact growing stronger. Other Fae abilities don't work on him as they don't on us."

"The benefits of being born of an Ancient Fae, what are the human ones?"

"For starters he was born looking like you, we didn't always look human it took a thousand years or so for us to find a way for that to happen. He has a natural ability to love, a conscious which we don't although he apparently has an ability of ignoring it. The only thing nature seemed to balance out was on him being incapable of reproducing, that was until you came into existence."

"Is there a way to kill him or are my only options to die or surrender to him?"

"That is enough," the leader of the Dark Fae emerged from behind the ajar door. Audrey stood silent in a stare down with him, both sizing each other up neither backing down. Smirking she began to push past him,

"Remember I could kill you and there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me."

"That's why I said it politely." he grind slamming the door behind her. "Thought you didn't want a history lesson?"

"Why'd you do that?'

"Sweetheart, Ancients don't feel emotion, they have no conscious. Everything they do has a self preservation underlining or a benefiting nature."

"As oppose to you?"

"They can't be trusted, Light or Dark. They have a different set of rules."

"It seems like everyone has different rules. Least with humans there is one set and that it. Good is good, bad is bad. Right is right and wrong is wrong. Here it seems those terms depend on the individual."

"Light Fae may be good but they lie. Dark Fae may be evil but we don't lie, after all your experience how many times have you been lied to by a Dark?" she remained silent staring up at him, her body starting to feel increasingly weak. "I will protect you the best I can Doc."

"Really don't want to bow to me anymore do you?" she attempted to joke, still not completely sure rather to take his words as truth or just another lie.

"I promised your mother once I would keep you safe it's just a benefit of stopping him from getting what he wants, I really don't wanna see that little prick in charge." he started to turn to leave, "And I don't wanna bow to you any more, isn't good for my ego." with that he disappeared behind the door leaving her completely alone once again.


	13. Predatory

A.N. As always every couple chapters I just like to say thank you to those of you reading and those of you reviewing, I do read every one and I appreciate you all taking the time and being invested in the story. Also just a heads up this story will be the end in the series and only has a few more chapters to go. It will definitely be no more then eight more updates but no less then three. I honestly feel like this is coming to a near end very fast but I do feel I need to give it a proper ending. Just a heads up and again thank you.

Pokie

Chapter Twelve : Predatory

**Apartment-Two Weeks Later**

"You look," Eric cut himself off as he brought the freshly open bottle of red wine to his lips ignoring the fact he had a full glass in his other hand an action that made his young, human company scowl up at him as he took a seat on the couch across from her.

"That sentence better finish very well for me." all she got was a nod as he continued his impressive guzzle. "No gag reflex huh? Pretty impressive." a smirk played at her lips as she brought her own glass up to her own lips. "You sure you're straight?" the words just barely made their way past her lips before he was choking, tiny amounts making it past his lips something that only made her laugh harder. "That was priceless! I wish I had my camera for that."

"Not funny." he scolded while standing and removing his navy tee his face not being the only thing that had gotten sprayed with his fit.

"I really think it was. Especially the part where you spit up all over yourself. Never thought Mr. GQ would need a bib." her laughter and playful tone slowly dulled as she couldn't help the way her eyes locked on him. The way his under, sleeveless white tee clenched to his body, every muscle on display. '_Man that family has good genes_' she couldn't help but think to herself, taking another sip hoping it would bring her mind back to reality or at least somewhere that wasn't focused on him and his annoyingly perfect body.

"Funny. Really funny," he threw his bunched up shirt at her, it missing by inches. "I can remember quite a few times where you needed one and there wasn't even alcohol involved."

"Blah, blah, blah. Excuses." his eyes were fixed on her in a death glare for a good straight minute before she noticed a slight sparkle. She couldn't explain it, what it was or even when she became that observant of him that she could notice it but she could and she knew exactly what it meant. It was his 'I'm-about-to-do-something-mischievous' look, knowing there was nothing she could do to escape she just braced herself, pulling her legs up to her chest, wiggling her toes at him. Laughing he towered over her pulling the glass out of her hand and placing it on the side table, her feet pressing into his stomach lightly.

"After what, four years with Fae you'd think you'd have learned some better self defense then toe wiggles."

"Shut up!" she order trying to swat at him as he stood straight up, his hands holding her ankles.

"I mean it's good. Really. I'm sure it scares all the little dust bunny Fae but big scary guys like me," he began leaning back down, his hands going to her wrist using just enough force to keep them at her sides.

"Psst! You're big and scary?"

"Mm-hm."

"When I was five I had a tickle me Elmo that was scarier then you." despite his best efforts he couldn't help the smile that forced it's way onto his lips. Lips that were now only an inch from her's, their eyes locked both with so much emotion dancing behind them something they both noticed but refused to admit.

"Must'a been one bad ass Elmo," his words were a whisper as his eyes searched her face, both their breath hitching as they leaned into one another.

At first their lips just grazed barely touching at all, and then again, and again each time lasting just a second longer then the last. Opening his eyes he looked into her's almost as if he was waiting or more accurately asking for permission as his hands left her wrist and went onto the top of the couch. One on each side of her head using the leverage to better support his weight. There was a long silence that filled the air first intense, then awkward and then something else. He started to stand but the feel of her little feet sliding apart over his stomach till they were attempting to wrap around him, while her hands went to each side of his face pulling him down to her.

**Lauren's Lab**

"Doctor Lewis," the sound of his low voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, her head shooting up but she didn't turn around. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing her had scared her. Sitting straight up, she pulled off her glasses followed by her gloves. "Or should I be saying Doctor Alreyna."

"You heard."

"Fae community is like high school, nothing stays a secret for long."

"Did you even go to high school." she took small breaths trying to keep her heat rate even knowing if he wanted to he could pick up on the unsteady rhythm that would give her away.

"No."

"How did you get in here?"

"There are always ways. Wolves are natural predators, if you tap into that then makes hunting prey quite easy."

"Am I prey now Dyson?" she slowly turned around on the stool to face him.

"Was just an analogy." he glided from the back entrance of her lab to a near by table. "You're getting big. Look almost ready to pop."

"Well as far as normal time is concerned I'm only slightly over eight weeks."

"And un-normal time?" his voice remained low, his eyes locked on her as she slid off the stool in one swift maneuver.

"About thirty four or so." she swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes doing their best to inconspicuously servery the room, since her 'transformation' she had heightened everything. And on normal circumstances she might have stood a chance making it past him to the exit that led out to the parking lot, or even behind herself that led into the near empty compound. On normal circumstances she was near his strength even at times when she fed off Bo passing him but this wasn't normal circumstances.

Not even close, the most obvious reason her being pregnant for as much as she tried to deny to everyone around her, and even herself she wouldn't jeopardize her baby's life. Then there was the fact that she hadn't fed from her wife in months nor had she had her weekly injection of Akuma's blood, something that helped keep her body strong. Taking another deep breath she tried to side step around the corner of her desk but with every step she took, so did he.

"Dyson,"

"I tried to tell Bo months ago you weren't right anymore. That you weren't human, you aren't even Fae just something unnatural." he slid out from behind the table as she took another step back. His eyes beginning to glow. "And this—this thing inside of you-"

"Leave now and you won't get hurt." she tried to sound strong, but she knew her rapid heart beat gave her away. Her body slightly trembling with fear as he continued his predatory journey toward her.

"Lauren you didn't want this. You knew what it would cause, what it means. It would be better if you did what you use to. Do what's right. I know somewhere inside of you there is still a part of the old you."

"Ah!" she couldn't help but let out as her back slammed into the double doors that to her surprise didn't open.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have closed it. Made sure you couldn't escape." taking a deep breath and holding it she ran to her right toward the small fridge against the wall, she knew it was a risk that he would make it to her before she could even move but to her surprise he didn't, instead he stayed firm. "Empty?" she felt tears begin to build as she stood trembling looking in an empty fridge, the remaining eight injections of his blood missing. She knew it was a long shot, that maybe she could have somehow managed to get a dose and it would be enough of a boost to get away, sure it was a long shot but it was all she had. And now she had nothing.

"Dyson, if you come near me and try what I think you're going to try I will protect myself at all coast."

"You don't have the strength."

"I don't know, I've heard maternal instinct can be a pretty powerful thing." the two stood still, staring one another down each daring the other to make the first move.

**Apartment**

The two let out a loud yelp, their hands flying to their heads Kenzi staying on the couch as Eric fell back onto the floor. Just as suddenly as the pain hit it was gone, both taking a second to shake off the effect.

"Hale?" Kenzi let out in disbelief as her eyes found him standing in the hall glaring down at them. "Hale?!" she called out as she stumbled off the couch and ran after him as he stormed out of the apartment, down the stairs and making it into the alley before she could catch him, the effects having a lingering effect on her balance making it hard to keep up. "Wh-what?" her hands went to his chest, her eyes dancing over him. "What? How? I thought you were-" he grabbed her wrists harder then he ever had before, shoving her back.

"Four weeks, three days and twenty-seven minutes I spent in hell. Do you know what it was like for us who refused to-" his voice caught, tears playing at the corner of his eyes. "it was for you. Because somewhere after the hundredth lashing, and beating I didn't care if I ever saw Bo or Lauren again. It didn't matter. But I knew if I gave in then I'd never see you again. That I'd be disowning you. Us. What we hav—had." his jaw clenched, his stomach turning at the memories.

"Have. Hale I-"

"Kenzi get away from him," Eric's voice came from the door way, his eyes locked on Hale.

"Eric what are-"

"Kenzi step away from him now," this time is was a rough order as he walked in a half circle to face him.

"Are you insane?"

"Always was the Dark ones wasn't it? I was what? Second place?"

"What?" her teary eyes went from Eric back to Hale, his eyes no longer teary but filled with something she didn't recognize. In fact everything about him from his tone to his words to his look was something she didn't recognize.

"Don't think I knew about your thing for that disgusting, filth? How you'd visit his grave? And now this?" he took two steps away from her, his attention slowly turning to Lauren's brother.

"Kenzi dammit! Get away from him! He isn't right!"

"I'm not right? I'm not?! Tell me how many innocent people have you killed? How right are you?"

"Please," Eric's eyes went to the tiny human, pleading with her. "they don't let you out of those camps not unless you give them what they want and even then-"

"You'd know all about it wouldn't you,"

"Guys stop this!" she yelled fear taking over as she watched Eric's arms begin to burn from the elbow down, as Hale stood firm with a scary confidence, a rage over him she had never seen. "Hale!" she screamed as moments later she watched the Dark Fae fall to his knees, his hands gripping his head for dear life, the siren's high pitched attack focused only on him. She pleaded for him to stop as she watched him continue the attack, going toward the doubled over man. Blood trickling down from his ears and nose falling onto the uneven pavement of the alley. The pitch raising as Eric's body began to shake, the loss of blood becoming a steady stream. The siren grabbing a handful of hair forcing him to face him. "HALE!" she screamed unknowing of what else she could possibly do as she ran the short distance. Grabbing him by the shoulder she gave a rough jerk something she regretted as she found herself flying onto the ground as he shoved her away.

**Lauren's Lab**

Lauren slid across the floor a good thirty feet before the metal leg of a desk cut into her back, a low whimper escaping her. She tried to use her feet to kick off the ground to put a distance between herself and her nearing attacker but it was a failed attempt as she found him looking down at her. She let her eyes close, her body shaking with fear and pain as she prepared for the attack that never came. After several breaths she forced her eyes open to find Dyson bent back onto her desk, her wife holding him put with her hand around his throat. Her mouth a good six inches from his but a steady stream of chi quickly transferring from him to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" her voice full of fear as she let the weakened wolf fall to the ground. "Lauren? Are you okay?" this time she was demanding to know as she dropped to her knees in front of her wife, her hand running over the blonde in a frantic way searching for wounds.

"Yeah. I think—maybe." with Bo's help she managed to sit up straight resting against the leg of the table, a small whimper escaping at the contact. The succubus' hands found a resting place on Lauren's stomach, her face riddle with concern. "He's a little fighter. With all the kicking I think he wanted in the fight." she attempted to joke through the pain as she watched her wife's horrified features tense. "Has your over protective nature already, not a good sign."

"H-he?"

"Surprise. Your ex-boyfriend just tried to kill me **and** we're having a boy."

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"You did," it was a gentle whisper, Bo's fear slowly drifting away. "Bo!" it was an unnecessary warning since she had already felt him nearing. Springing up in a half turn her hands landed on his chest, his attack to strong for her to use her calming ability left her no choice but to use every ounce of strength to push him back.

"Oh God," she mumbled to herself as she watched his head hit the corner of one of the desk before his body fell onto the ground. "Dyson?"

"Is he okay?" Lauren asked grabbing onto the nearest stool, pulling herself up. "Bo? Is he alive?"

"I—I don't-" she took baby steps toward him her mind running with a dozen different, conflicting emotions. Half of her screaming to help him, that this was Dyson not some random evil Fae this was her friend, her ex lover. The other half of her screaming to remain careful, despite who he was he had just tried to kill her wife and child not once but twice.

"Bo?" she let out coming up behind the succubus, her hands on her wife's shoulders mostly for support as she looked down at the motionless wolf. "Let me check him,"

"No." she ordered, shaking her head, her arm going out as if to block her if she tried. "You can't be near him."

"Bo let me-" the two jumped as the double doors flew of the hinges landing only centimeters from Dyson's head. Both the leader of the Dark Fae and Audrey walking in, a look beyond rage over their faces as they surveyed the room it only taking seconds before their attention went to the wolf.


	14. Big Girl Pants

**Chapter Thirteen : Big Girl Pants**

"Kenz—I—are you-" he was cut off by powerful right hook that knocked him onto ground unlike Kenzi he laid unconscious.

"Hey." she fussed swatting Eric on the arm as he used the bottom of his tee to wipe away the blood. "You didn't have to hit him so hard."

"He just tried to turn my brain to mush be happy I didn't go human torch on his ass."

"How am I supposed to get him upstairs?" she dropped to her knees looking over the siren her mind swirling with conflicting emotions.

"What you think these are just for show?" he asked cockily flexing before effortlessly picking him up and nodding toward the door.

"You're like a mini, more attractive hulk."

"Door." he growled his irritation growing as she just stood there staring at them.

"Oh. Yeah. My bad."

**Compound**

"Is she okay? Is she going to be alright?" Bo asked nervously pacing in front of the blonde's bedroom door the leader of the Dark Fae standing off to the side glaring at her.

"For the tenth time, yes."

"I just want to make sure."

"Sure is twice maybe three times. Seven is annoying. Ten is angering. And eleven will cause bodily harm."

"Not that I ever thought I'd say this but do you have Akuma's cell number or his bat signal or whatever the hell it is to get a hold of him?"

"I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a single wolf."

"What? No. For the blood to make sure she keeps her strength."

"Let me get this correct. You want me to call him, an incubus to help make your wife stronger when in fact you are a succubus yourself." Audrey asked brow raised as she emerged from the room.

"Succubus yes. Ancient, crazy powerful thing no." Bo's jaw clenched as the two shared a chuckle. "Something funny?"

"Yes. How someone from my decedents could end up with someone as-" she bit her tongue shaking her head. "someone like you. Lauren may have needed his help the first time but anything after you would have been able to suffice. If you were an actual suitable mate."

"What?'

"What she is trying to say politely is you're a dumb-ass. Is his blood keeping her strong? Sure but it's also creating a nice little bond between them, something he'll need in the days to come. Lauren's needed to feed cause well obvious reasons but it could have been from her mate." he paused for a moment his grin growing at the frustration growing over her face. "That's you case you didn't-"

"Yeah. Got it. Thanks."

"Hm. Thought we were going to need diagrams." the Ancient barked as she pushed between the two heading down the hall.

"For a Light Fae she isn't to nice is she?" he joked his eyes glued to the woman's swaying hips.

"Let me get this straight this entire time-"

"Yep."

"And no one said anything-"

"Say what? You two are practically broken up what was I supposed to do? Call you up cause we're such buddies like that and give you the low down? Tell you to come satisfy your wife? Pffft. Yeah that's me."

"This entire time-"

"I can see why Lauren is living here I really can."

"Hey jackass. I'm having a bad freaking day. A bad freaking couple of months I'm allowed-"

"Oh boo-hoo. Let me get a hankie. Get over it." she stood shocked, wide eyed staring at him. "Everyone's life sucks especially now. Especially your wife's. You're heading on a speeding train to losing her, your baby and probably your life and all you're doing about it is throwing a pity party for one. Throw your big girl pants on and get the hell over it."

"Um,"

"You mull that around for a bit I know it takes you a bit to process things. I'm gonna go get a drink and then handle a dumb-shit-baby-wolf. Don't worry I won't kill him I know he's a pet of yours." she stood dumbfounded watching him walk away leaving her alone with her thoughts. The last five minutes replaying over and over again sure she had imagined some of it.

**Apartment**

"Was this necessary?" she asked, arms folded over her chest foot tapping as she looked at Hale who had been duck taped to a chair.

"Of course not. We could have just laid him on the couch and waited for him to wake up and possibly try and kill us again." he turned to face her scowling. "I just thought this would be funnier."

"You know I think I like you better with your mouth shut."

"Funny I was thinking the same about you." walking into the kitchen he tossed the roll of tape onto the counter before grabbing the bottle of tequila off the back counter.

"Dick."

**Compound**

"He's not the surge coating type is he." Bo tried as an opener as she walked into the room an unreadable Lauren leaning against the headboard.

"No. That he is not."

"Pleasant." she rolled her eyes moving to the desk.

"It can be. Sometimes pure honesty is nice."

"Maybe. But he says it in the most blunt way possible that is more often then not insulting."

"That is pure honesty Bo. Reminds me a little of how you use to be."

"I was never like that." her brow tensed taking the comment as an insult.

"Not as crass no but you were blunt. It was nice something I took for granted."

"It's been over a year since I've lied to you."

"Lies of omission are still lies. And your truth is often said so...politely that it becomes a white lie."

"I'm sorry I try and take concern for your feelings."

"Why are you getting offended it was meant as a complement."

"Your complements need work." she folded her arms over her chest, lips fixed in a pout.

"Are you pouting?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"No."

"The world is crashing down around us and you're standing her pouting because I didn't pay you a complement—to your liking?" her laughter grew as Bo's pout did the same. "I'm-

I'm sorry it's—I don't mean to laugh."

"Then stop." she stood up, her pout mixing with a glare. "It's not funny."

"Okay. But it is."

"Seriously Lauren stop." the blonde tried to control herself but the harder she tried to stop the harder she did.

"Bo I'm sorry really."

"No you aren't you're laughing so hard you're crying." with the frustration building she did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing a pillow off the end of the bed she tossed it at her wife it hitting her right in the face. It did the job, the laughter came to complete stop but suddenly the succubus was panicking. "I'm sorry." she quickly made her way around the corner of the bed to Lauren. "Are you okay. I didn't mean to hit you-in the face."

**Apartment**

"So we are just going to ignore what happened?" he finally spoke up after a long block of awkward silence.

"Mm-hm."

"For now or ever?"

"This is talking about it."

"This is asking a question."

"Then forever. We are never, ever talking about it. As far as I'm concerned never happen. I don't even know what we're talking about."

"Kenzi."

"No. There is exactly one man who can get me to talk about feelings and right now he is double duck-taped to a chair I wasn't aware we owned not even an hour after he tried to randomly kill us. Or you I'm not sure if it was an us murder or just a you thing."

"Kenzi you can't just deny what happened. We k-"

"No. Stop it." she jumped up from the couch waving her hand at him.

"We kissed. There was something there."

"Yeah. We were lonely and drunk. And stupid." she swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw the pain firmly plant itself over his features. "Eric—you lost Sonya and I in a way lost Hale. We were drunk and lonely. You are my best friend next to Bo and we click we do. You're hot and sexy and sweet. You're like Hale almost identically. Maybe it's why we get along so well I don't know. And if I wasn't with him then would we—yeah. But-"

"No. I get it. I was just some stand in."

"No. That's not what I-"

"I get it. You're at odds with Bo so I get bumped up to best-friend status. Hale's locked away being the martyr so I'm the stand in boyfriend." his jaw clenched to the point she could hear it pop. The pain and anger over his face and in his eyes like she had never seen before.

"That isn't it. Where are you going?" she asked while watching him dash into the living-room grabbing his coat.

"I need to get out of here. As long as my sister is in danger I can't leave here and since the wife she chose is near useless I can see if I ever wanna get out of here I have to fix things my damn self."

"Stop." she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket as he stormed past with such speed it spun her.

"You'll be safe. Remember he wanted to kill **me** not you."

"Eric it's not safe. Dammit!" she ran her hands through her hair, mind racing with ideas of what she should do. What she could do in her current situation.

**Compound**

"Are you okay?" she repeated taking a seat at the edge of the bed pulling the pillow away and tossing it onto the floor.

"You have become," she paused the anger over her features disappearing replaced with a smile. "such a worry wart."

"And you've become insane. You scared me half to death I thought-"

"What? The big, scary, fluffy pillow broke me? I'm the one who's pregnant I should be panicking about everything not you."

"I don't panic about everything."

"Yes you do. It's good we haven't been living together otherwise every-time I bump into something you'd have a heart-attack."

"Yes. Bumping into something could injure you or the baby."

"Babe this baby is going to out live all of us. I feel like I have a little rock-em-sock-em in here." she giggled taking the succubus' hand and placing it on her stomach. An action combined with the term 'babe' that made her cheeks pinken and her stomach do cartwheels something her wife didn't even seem to pick up on. "Wait for it. Wait for it. Wai—did you feel it?"

"Is that normal?" her hand jerked back in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," she continued to giggle nodding to her stomach waiting for her wife to feel again. "I think he's going to be a soccer player. Or a kick-boxer. Maybe both," there was another kick only this time she didn't pull her hand away instead she found herself giggling as well.

"A genuineness, soccer player who kick-boxes?" her eyes moved from her hand up to her wife's eyes. "He'll fit right in. He's gonna be such a ladies man having his uncles Hale and Eric around. God I can picture it. He'll have like ten different dates to prom."

"Hale and my brother? Ha! He'll get the ladies man skills from you."

"Whatever! As far as he will know I was always a one woman kind of lady. That lady being you. He will never know the truth."

"I like how you're planning on lying to our child already."

"Yup. Only about that though. And well Santa and all that but that's different." she began chuckling again. "God I can see us forcing Hale to dress up as Santa."

"Th—that would be amazing. I would love to see that." slowly the blonde's smile faded replaced with something beyond sadness. "Oh God," she turned her face away wiping away tears that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Hey. Hey. None of that." her hand gently cupped her cheek forcing her to face her. "None of that." she smiled before hopping over the blonde's legs to her side. Sliding under the covers, her feet lightly grazing her wife's as she maneuvered her arm around her shoulder pulling her close surprisingly an action Lauren leaned into. "So we know how our holidays are going to go. And what activities but we're just missing one thing. A name."

"Mm. Yeah." she let out in a broken whisper, her voice cracking as tears slowly fell down her cheeks her face buried into Bo's chest.

"We could do like the celebrities and name him something crazy like—apple or coco or raspberry if we want to be really original."

"We are NOT naming my son after a food."

"Yours? I believe I have some part in this."

"Not when you're trying name him after a food. That makes you lose all parental rights."

"Fine. Fine. No foods. What about a car?"

"Bo," she growled kicking her.

"An animal."

"Bo." she sat up, her tears dry now. Only a faint hint of frustration with amusement left.

"Fine. We'll just be boring people and go with conventional names." shaking her head she sunk back down wrapping her arm around her wife, head now resting on her stomach.

Things were far from perfect or even okay between them. Or in the world. But right now she wasn't going to worry about it. Right now she was going to lay cuddled up to her wife something that she had forgotten how good it felt while they joked about ridiculous events of things with them and their son. Things she knew in her heart would probably never get to come true but that was a problem for tomorrow.


	15. Still Me

Soft, labored moans filled the darkened room neither able to control themselves at the feel of the other. At the touches they had longed feel, touches that had become just a distant memory to one another. Lauren's moan of protest filled the room alone this time as Bo fixed herself in a pushup position arms trembling as she let her head fall forward, eyes shut tightly trying to gain an once of composure something her wife was determined to keep her from doing. Her skillful hands sliding up under her shirt and down the bare small of her back of her succubus before finding the waist line, fingers effortlessly sliding into the hem before giving a rough tug downward.

"S-s-stop," it was an inaudible, broke plea one she wasn't even sure she wanted to be heard. "Stop. Lauren stop."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We can't," forcing herself she looked back up, her eyes locking with her wife's darkened ones. "Not here. Not now." with every passing second the succubus grew more and more in control as her eyes return to their normal brown while the hunger began to slowly subside. "Not like this."

"You don't want me?" and for the first time in a long time Lauren's voice gave away just how vulnerable she could be. The four simple words laced with disbelief and what Bo could swear was betrayal was like a sucker punch as she felt her own tears building.

"I—I want you more then anything Lauren. I always have. God I've thought about this moment over and over again. You don't know how bad I've wanted to kiss you, to touch you. Just to hold you in my arms. But not like this." pushing against the bed she maneuvered herself so she was sitting between Lauren's legs, hands resting lightly on the outsides of her thighs as she looked down at her. The touch growing more and more unwelcome by the second as Lauren's recent hardened persona started to replace her vulnerability. "I know why you're doing this. Why you want to now."

"Really?" her eyebrow shot up.

"Yes. And if I give in-give into you. Into myself then I'm saying-"

"Saying what?" almost effortlessly she scooted herself up so her back was against the headboard, as she broke the succubus' hold on her.

"Saying there's no hope. I know you're still mad at me, still hurt and so am I."

"It's called make-up sex for a reason Bo," she barked while she managed to maneuver herself off the bed.

"Is that what this is?" almost jumping up she grabbed the blond's wrist giving a strong enough pull to make her face her. "Or is it a goodbye?" Lauren's features softened against her will as she felt her own tears beginning to surface. "I refuse for this to be it. I refuse for this to be the end. I want to fight with you and I want to apologize for every stupid thing I've done. I want to have crazy, epic, mind-blowing make-up sex and completely girly cuddle time. I want to see this baby born and I want to raise him with you. I want that and so much more and I can't—i can't make love to you now because that's me saying this is it. Saying that everything I ever dreamed of, everything I ever wanted is not going to happen. It's saying that this is the end."

"Bo," taking a deep breath, tears steadily falling down her cheeks as her body trembled from using every once of strength to keep from just letting go and breaking down. Raising her free hand she cupped her wife's own damp cheek. "this is."

"It isn't,"

"Bo, my love. My wife. One way or another this is the end. Just-" her voice broke, leaning forward her lips softly met the succubus' once, and then twice. Pulling back just slightly, her forehead resting against her's while she kept her eyes shut tightly, desperately trying to slow the tears. "Just forget the world and make love to me for one last time. Just-"

"No. No," first it was her own broken whisper that grew to an almost angry growl as she jerked from the blond's embrace. "You want to give up? Fine. Sit in this damn room by yourself sulking. Go ahead! But I won't. I won't Lauren. I believe lover concurs all, and I believe in stupid happy endings. And maybe I'm stupid for it. Maybe you and everyone else is right. Maybe this is the end once and for all."

"Bo," she reached out but again the succubus jerked away from the touch.

"You called me a silly romantic once, well I still am. I might have lost my way for a bit but I am still me. I am still that woman you fell in love with, the woman who fought for you. This isn't the end."

"What?" Lauren asked through a sniffle as she kept her eyes on the ground. "Bo," after a few moments of silence she looked up to find the succubus standing in the doorway, one hand gripping the door tightly as she stood completely still.

"So much for my dramatic exit," she snorted as she looked out into the dark, oblivion that was the hall.

"What is it?" she cleared her throat coming up behind the succubus.

"I don't know. But we're leaving."

"We're leaving? This is the most secure place there is."

"Reyna's compound was too but look—-" she paused seeing the whence a pain in the blond's face at the mention of the Fae's name. "I'm sorry. We need to find some others or we need to leave."

"It use to be sexy when you barked orders. Now it's just annoying." she mumbled as Bo ignored the attitude and led her out by the wrist.

* * *

**Apartment**

"So,"

"So," she repeated as she sat on the couch opposite of him.

"I'm sorry about—I don't know what that was."

"Too much testosterone." she smirked to herself as she stole a glance at him but his normally friendly features were still stone.

"So,"

"You said that already."

"Are you and him together?"

"No. Hale it was just a moment of-"

"Stupidity? Weakness? Betrayal? Backstabbing?"

"Way to not be dramatic."

"Have a better set of words?" he looked her dead in the eye and she could literally feel the wave of pain shoot through her heart.

"N-no. I don't."

* * *

**Unknown**

"Lauren go!" she ordered as she used one hand to push her wife up the street, her cell phone slipping from her other. She wanted to stop, to pick up the phone and make sure her SOS to Kenzi went through but she knew there wasn't time.

The two had been running full speed through the compound, through street after street but he was always just right behind them. She had caught a glimpse of him twice and both times he was just calmly walking after them, hands in pockets with a that cool, smirk of his but he was always right behind them. As much as the thought of if her text had gotten out, the thought of how he could be doing this was just as much present in her mind but wondering and debating wasn't a luxury she had at the moment. Using every ounce of self-control she had she tried to force all thoughts from her mind except one, '_get Lauren safe' _she just kept repeating it to herself as she took turns between pushing and pulling her wife down empty street after street.

"She better not be hurt," the threat echoed through the street as he watched Lauren fall to the ground the succubus tripping over her wife landing almost on top of her. Blood steadily began flowing from a large gash on her arm, the cracked pavement ripping through her flesh like a knife through butter. Ignoring the pain she jumped up pulling the blond with her and they were off again down another unrecognized alley to another unrecognized street.

"Stop. We have to stop!" Lauren pleaded while grabbing her stomach hunching over.

"We cant'!" the brunette tried to pull her arm forgetting that her wife was not still a human, giving a tug herself Bo tumbled backward a couple steps.

"Bo," she growled out, her eyes quickly turning to their darkened shade of green before another groan of pain escaped her. "I can't."

"Well this was—amusing."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bo grumbled to herself as she tried to help her wife standup straight, Akuma no longer behind them but in-front of them by a good hundred feet.

Eric ran along the roofs of the buildings his adrenaline building with every leap, his insides tuning to fire as his skin began to heat. The skin from his fingertips to his chest were an almost glowing orange. The stone and brick were crushed beneath his feet as his speed increased, each landing onto the next roof having more and more force.

"Run!" his voice echoed through the street as he dove from the roof down between his family and Akuma, the pavement demolishing as the contact of his fiery fists. "Go dammit!" he turned back away from the women as he brought himself to his feet.

"That was-dramatic to say the least."

"Are we gonna talk all day?"

"Little boy, little boy you couldn't save your girlfriend what makes you think this is any different?" Eric's jaw clenched, his fist balling to the point of pain as they became engulfed in flame. "I heard she was a great warrior once," Akuma chucked as he took a few more steps toward the man, his hands falling to his sides. "I didn't see it though, she called out for you. For her mother. She was trembling like a child, tears falling," his smirk turned to a smile. "I think there was some snot too. Come to think of it-"

"Eric help me!" Bo called out as she was trying her best to keep Lauren up on her feet.

"I did her a favor putting her down. She was pathetic." just as Eric went to move forward Akuma had vanished materializing behind him. Bo had tried to warm him but it was to late, Akuma had already landed several blows to his lower back. Spinning around he kicked out but the older of the two twisted away effortlessly.

"Fighting with underlings?" Audrey jumped from the opposite roof Lauren's brother had, but she had glided down her landing barely making a sound. "Now who's pathetic, hm."

Akuma growled for the first time showing any emotion other then amusement as he tried to back hand Eric in the face but he leapt backwards as Audrey jumped forward trying to catch him with a strong front kick. Catching her foot he snapped her ankle as he tossed her through the air. While she was still in midair he vanished once again and appeared in front of her hitting her hard in the chest with an open fist. She could feel several of her bones crack from the blow and probably would have heard them if not for Lauren's pain-filled groans. Eric began swinging his fist as hard as he could as fast as he could, the blows slammed with brute force into Akuma's ribs but only knocked him two steps back.

"Enough," he huffed grabbing the young man's fist squeezing tighter and tighter as he tried to burn hotter, his eyes winding in a mixture of pain a fear as the engulfing flames didn't even make his attacker flinch. "You can't hurt me." he laughed while kicking the boy in the chest sending him flying onto the sidewalk. Audrey lunged at him but even she wasn't prepared for his speed as he caught her in midair, hand wrapping around her throat. Bringing his face close to hers he met her eyes, "I wish I could say I wouldn't enjoy this." her legs kicked wildly landing blow after blow to his lower body but his grip just tightened. Her hands grabbed at his arm nails digging in pealing small strips of flesh but it was useless.

Tilting his head back his eyes glosses over to blackness, his cheekbones and forehead bone extending slightly. His mouth opened each tooth turning to a sharp pointed nail while the four K-9's grew to two inches, his tongue sliding between the teeth hissing. His nails growing to an inch long razors a they pushed into her flesh blood stiltedly flowing down his arm.

"When you get to Hell," he pulled her close again his words low, demonic growl now. "tell my father I said hi."

* * *

"Look out!" Kenzi squealed as the Audrey's body flew through the air landing in their windshield so powerfully Hale couldn't gain control as the car spun out of control spinning through the streets six times before jumping the curb and smacking into a near by building. "Shitballs!" she groan as she struggled to get free from her belt. "Hale? Are you okay?" no reply. "Hale?" her blurry vision clearing as she looked over the lower half of the woman's body to Hale who continued to shake his head, blood dripping down his from his forehead.

"I'm good. I'm good."

"Is she—oh God—that's-eh-" she turned away from the backseat where Audrey laid lifeless her throat ripped completely out, her spin bone was visible.

"Go." he nodded toward the door an order she quickly obliged. Looking from the Ancient he swallowed back the lump in his throat before climbing over the lower half of her body to fall out of the passenger-side door, Kenzi immediately helping him get to his feet.

"Kenzi! Help me!"

"Did you see—did you-" she looked back between the car and her best friend who was trying to drag Lauren onto the sidewalk.

"Kenz. Kenzi. Listen to me, I need you."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Hale," the succubus shook her head as she saw him start to head toward the fight that was now just between the two men. "I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what to do. I Know that he won't kill this baby or Lauren-"

"Oh good, I was starting to worry." the tiny human snarled as she grabbed the doctor's other arm while Hale grabbed her feet.

"He **will** kill Eric," she lowered her wife down.

"I can help."

"I know. That's why I need you here." she assured him as she jogged backward toward the fight.

"Should we run?" Kenzi asked looking up at the siren who was more standing guard then anything. He looked from the blond to the human.

"She wouldn't make it."

"Finally," Akuma tossed an almost motionless Eric back onto the street while turning his attention to the approaching succubus. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to stop cowering."

"Here I am." his tongue slithered through his lips. He threw a dozen weak, halfhearted punches with a few lazy kicks each of which she wasn't quick enough to dodge so she had to block each and everyone one which bruised and tore through her flesh. Taking one of the few opportunity that presented itself she was able to bring her knee into his ribs twice, something that only earned a laugh. Her eyes went to Eric who was trying to push himself up once again. "Eric stay down!" the second she took her eyes away from Akuma his 'weak' blow hit her stomach the air in her lungs vanishing as blood flew out of her mouth.

"It's a shame my future wife is-indisposed at the moment. She would be an interesting fight." another blow to her stomach. "I heard she took down Sasha. Gave you the credit." with his index finger from his left hand he slid it under her chin forcing her to look at him. "You're all so pathetic." his right palm came down against her face sending her slamming into the ground.

Eric ran full force at him but it was useless, just as he reached the hybrid his body went limp. Akuma's hand cut through his breastbone stopping as his hand cupped the young Fae's heart. His free hand reaching up behind grabbing his neck tightly forcing him to face him. He gripped harder as blood poured past Eric's lips and down his chin as what was left of life in his eyes flickered out.

"So sad," he smiled as he pulled his fist back the lifeless body falling to the ground in a bloody, limp ball. "Souvenir?" his head tilted as he turned to face the succubus who was laying on her side trying to get up. "Hm?" with a flick of the wrist Eric's heart rolled across the pavement stopping inches from her.


	16. Sacrifice

**A.N. Yellow all just wanted to say thank you for reading and a special thanks to all those who review giving their oppions and suggestions, ect. Just so you know there are only a couple more chaps and i am BACk so i will be updating pretty quickly no more vanishing. Thank you all again. And hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Fifteen : Sacrifice **

"Are you hurt? Did you break something?" Kenzi asked as she looked over the blond searching for anything and everything. "Oh my God. Are you in labor? Are you seriously in labor right now?" the panic growing in her voice, her only response being a deadly glare. "Dude should we take off your pants? Or get some boiling water or-"

"I'm fine." her words less then convincing as her features scrunched up in pain yet again hands gripping her stomach. "My brother—is he okay?"

"He's-" she looked up to Hale and then behind herself eyes immediately zeroing in on the motionless ball that was Eric's body. Blinking back tears she took a deep breath before turning back to Lauren making sure to stay in her kneeling position blocking the view. "He's-don't-"

"Kenzi," she tried leaning forward despite the current wave of pain washing over her but found her view yet again blocked by the young girl. "Kenzi?"

"I—I-I'm so sorry. Where are you going?" her attention flew to the siren who had slowly been edging his way away from the two women.

"Bo isn't gonna be able to take him."

"Okay, and if he gets past her what am I supposed to do? I can't even pick her up," his eyes shifted from Akuma who was standing over Bo back to his girlfriend who had looked more vulnerable at this moment then he had ever seen her. "We need you. I need you."

* * *

"I should kill you where you cower succubus," his serpent tongue slithered past his lips as he stared down at her with empty eyes. Hesitantly she pushed herself off the ground to face him the two staring one another down, heads crooked to the side both wondering who would be the one to make the first move.

Throwing up his right hand he deflected a hard left punch, dropping low she went for a kick to his knee but he had already jumped up the attack only missing by mere inches. Pouncing back up she threw a right and then a left followed by another two right hooks all of which he weaved from side to side easily avoiding the punches. Grinning he threw his own kick aiming for her chest an attack she escaped from ducking under. Throwing herself onto the ground she rolled behind him, jumping back up trying again to land a kick. Instead of ducking he spun around catching her calf, giving a rough yank she flew into his elbow. Refusing to let go of her leg he repeated the blow three times before letting her leg drop.

He had fully expected her to fall to the ground, to lay there and give up. To give in once an for all but instead he found her forehead slamming into his, a hiss of pain escaping from her. Grabbing his shoulders she jumped up driving her knee into his ribs. Grabbing her by the sides as she attempted to repeat the attack. Thumbs digging into her stomach as the rest of his nails cut through the material of her shirt and into her back. Throwing her back but again she surprised him by landing on her feet, features like stone not a trace of emotion visible.

She dove at him something again he easily dodged but found her foot slamming into his stomach as she kicked backwards, something he hadn't expected. The faint sound of his lower ribs cracking only spared her on as she tried the kick again which he had caught her by the ankle just as she had expected. Using the leverage she spun her body around bringing her shinbone of her free leg slamming into his face. A blow sending them both onto the ground.

Being the first one up she dove at him again, rolling out of the way her fist slammed into the pavement. A loud cry of pain forced it's way out as she felt the bones in her hand crack, and another as his designer, steal-toe boots made contact with her ribs. Using his vanishing trick he was on the opposite side of her as she rolled onto her. Bringing his foot down on her stomach twice each earning a louder yell then before.

"You ruined my jacket," he pulled his dark gray, dress jacket off of himself as his foot rested on her chest. Her weak hands desperately grabbing at his ankle as she gasped for air. "Don't you ever get tired of failing?" removing his foot he took a step back, grabbing her by the ankle giving pull that sent her flying twenty feet through the air. Her body crashing through a large pane of glass from an abandon store front. "Failing your kind," tilting his neck from side to side a small pop as he did. "Failing yourself," his smirk returned as he undid the cuff, buttons on his black, dress shirt before rolling the sleeves up to the middle of his forearms. "Failing Lauren," gliding over to her he pushed her onto her back the broken shards tearing her flesh. Leaning over he ripped a small shard of glass from above her left eye, the blood flowing from the wound as he did so.

"Fuck you,"

"Hm," leaning down a hand on each side of her head the glass cracking beneath his hands, his face only inches from her's. "that would be your wife's job." as the last syllable left his lips he found his face covered in her blood as she spit up at him. Finding himself surprised yet again he didn't see the attack until it was too late as she drove a larger shard of the broke glass into his side, shoving up into his ribcage as far as she could manage. Her left hand holding the back of his head so he couldn't get away, she delivered the third part to her blitz attack, a rough kick to the groin. Letting her grip go he stumbled backward dazed as she maneuvered past him back onto the street.

They found themselves yet again facing each other. She was covered in various cuts and bruises blood trickling from each the worst being the one directly above her eye. She tried to wipe it with the back of her hand to clear her vision but it was useless.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt pretty boy?" she smirked while trying to catch her breath. Hissing this time he was the one who dove at her, and her time to spin out of the way. With the speed behind his attack he found himself unable to bring himself to an immediate stop giving her the opportunity to wrap her right arm around his neck in a sleeper hold while she used an open fist to hit where she had shoved the glass into. "How bout that?" her words almost growl as her lips were only inches from his ear, her grip on his throat tightening.

Hissing violently he tried to break free from the hold, and block her repeated blows the last of which hard enough to shatter the glass inside of himself. A loud growl of pain filling the air from him creating a haunting echo.

* * *

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Lauren repeated as she pulled her arm away from Kenzi who had it in a death grip as she went between the fight and obsessively worrying about the blond.

"Good. Good. Then Hale can take you and get you the hell away from here and-"

"Where the hell do you think you'd be?" Hale asked eyebrow raised to new heights as he glared down at her.

"She's my best friend."

"And she's my wife. Give me your shoe." the two found themselves staring down at the doctor.

"My shoe?" all she got was a nod. "O—okay." not completely understanding what was happening she pulled off her boot. "What the hell!" she let out as she watched her use the boot to smash the front window of the store behind them pieces of glass falling every where. "I'm sorry have you lost your damn mind?"

"Just help me up," she ordered extending her hand up toward the siren completely ignoring the young human.

* * *

Akuma leaned down over the broken succubus his balled fist landing devastating blow and after blow to her back and ribs. Each blow was harder then the last shattering bone after bone but despite the pain she felt her body slowly going numb. Her hands and feet once pressed against the chilled pavement trying to lift her body weight now simply lay flat. She had tried to push past the piercing pain in her chest and lungs to get enough air but now her breathing was tiny, shallow breaths hardly suppling her with enough oxygen to stay conscious. She let her face rest against the ground as she watched her blood fall into a small puddle in front of her.

There was no longer an inch of her body that wasn't covered in blood. It was all she could smell all she could taste as if filled her mouth. The sounds of the night, sounds of her bones cracking underneath his blows faded.

"What are you doing?!" she heard his all to familiar voice yell, she could barely make out the words. The blows had come to an abrupt stop but the pain hadn't. She heard yelling, she could hear the voices but the words were gargled as if she was suddenly under water.

_'Hale can't take him,' _the sad truth ran through mind like a freight train. _'Get up Bo. Get up. Hale can't take him,' _in haling deeply ignoring the pain that felt like a thousand little needles shredding her lungs apart. Blinking back the tears, sweat and blood her mind began to pull itself back to consciousness. '_Get the hell up. Now!' _

"Stop! Now!" "Lauren what are you doing?!" Don't!" "I said stop!" the voices all blended together to her she couldn't tell one from the other. The one thing she could make out, the one thing she would always know no matter what was the mention of her love.

Clenching her jaw and balling her fists the pain brought her completely back into reality. The scary reality that more then was person was yelling for Lauren. The reality that Akuma's attention was no longer focused on her. The reality that he was no where near her any longer. The reality that no matter how much heart her best-friend and Hale had it would only take Akuma a matter of a heartbeat to kill them both.

Forcing her head up the screaming, fear filled voices became clear. There in the middle of the street half way between the wreck of Hale's car and herself stood her wife. Her wife standing perfectly still with an expression she had never seen before, one she couldn't even begin to describe. Blood slowly streamed down her from her hand to her forearm before trickling to the ground.

_'Please no, God please no,' _was all she could think at the sight of Lauren staring down Akuma, a medium shard of glass pressing into the side of her throat.


	17. No Ordinary Love Prt 1

**Chapter Sixteen : No Ordinary Love Prt. 1**

_'Death was never something I really thought about, it never really crossed my mind even being a doctor. Maybe I at some point had just become desensitized to it, but now? Now it's all that I can think about. It's all around me, at every turn. Every corner. It's engulfed every inch of my life. My every waking moment and it's even sneaked into my dreams taking away the one last sanctuary I had left. _

_Death has become the simple destiny of anyone that I hold dear to my heart. It became my fate although I guess looking back that was never really a surprise. I had thought me and death were as acquainted as we could possibly be but today, today I found out I was wrong.' _

"Put it down now!" he growled holding firm in his footing, low growls coming from deep beneath his chest. "Listen to me you little insolent bitch drop it now or-"

"Or what, you'll kill me?" despite the shakiness of her words there was a unbreakable strength behind them.

"Lauren what are you doing?!" Kenzi yelled trying to run towards the blond but found herself being pulled back by the siren.

"La-Lauren p-please," the succubus' broken whisper, broken plea was drowned out by the others as she grasped for strength she no longer had. Persevering past the pain she managed to maneuver herself onto all fours. The weight of her broken body proving to much to stand, or even sit up right. Akuma looked behind himself at the slowly, nearing sounds of pain-filled groans before returning to the blond.

"I'll kill her if you do this,"

"You already have." tears began to escape her as her fear crept into her tone, her voice shaking almost as much as her hands had begun to. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the haunting feeling of the increasing amount of thick, warm liquid running down her neck as the unsteadiness of her hand dug the shard in deeper.

"Fine. I'll let her live, the human filth and siren too just put it down." they knew it was a lie, one she didn't even dignify with a response. "You would end your life, the life of your child in front of-" his head tilted slight toward Bo who's frail frame was once again trying to crawl towards them. "-of the succubus. You would have that be the last thing she would see. Come with me," he took a step forward extending his hand. "reign with me and I promise I'll let them live."

"I'd rather spend an eternity in hell then spend one second standing by your side." her eyes shifted to Bo who was now next to the hybrid taking in one last glimpse before looking him dead in the eyes taking a step forward. " God forgive me," she whispered to herself, with one swift moment she had ended everything.

A vicious, growling, rage fill scream engulfed the air so powerful every spec of glass one block either direction shattered flying into the streets. Doing the only thing he knew to do Hale threw the tiny girl onto the ground falling on top of her as the pieces fell from the sky like razor snowflakes.

"It's my forgiveness you'll need," his rage grew as he stormed over the small distance to her motionless body. Another growl escaped him as he dropped to his knees over her, hand resting on each side of her head. Leaning lower his lips lightly pressing against her's.

"Get off of me." Kenzi ordered as she pushed up against Hale who had all but dead weighted on top of her. Her eyes immediately fell on the sight in front of her, Akuma on top of her friend's body. "Let go of me." she order as Hale grabbed her wrist when her body began to move forward once she had crawled out from underneath him. "Now." tears freely fell from her eyes, tears of anger, of fear, of pain.

The hybrid slowly pulled back but continued to hover over her as he looked over her face, studying her. Beginning to lean back down he found himself tumbling onto his side as a small force charged at his side. Kenzi had manage to roll past him but it wasn't far enough from his reach. Jumping to his feet he snarled down at her, his hand reaching down for her throat. Again he found himself tumbling backward, this time slightly further with more force.

Before he could stand Hale found himself being picked up by the back of the neck, the demonic looking hybrid snarling at him. His head tilting down his attention zeroing in on a piece of glass protruding from his side. Chuckling he used his free hand to twist it until the siren screamed out loud enough to his pleasure. Having got what he desired, he launched the injured Fae into the air, his body crashing through the third floor window of a near by building.

Akuma's attention drifted back to Lauren who's body was still in a puddle of blood. Starting toward her a loud, obscure sound grabbed his attention. Looking to his left just in time to see the black, SUV speeding down the side street. Unable to dodge the attack the hybrid found himself pinned between the vehicle and the brick wall behind himself.

"Still alive." he snarled as he tired to push the vehicle backwards, as his empty eyes bore holes in Iel who stumbled from the driver's side.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he stumbled his way closer to the enraged hybrid. "But I bet it hurt like a bitch, huh?" this time it was a laugh that escaped as he watched Akuma struggling to free himself like a rabid animal. Spitting out a mouth full of blood from the impact his eyes searched his surroundings, from the demolished car with Audrey's body in it, to Lauren. And then to Kenzi who was practically dragging the succubus up the street.

"Come on Bo. Gotta help me here," she huffed as she pulled her friend up the pavement by her shoulders. After a few more painful steps they reached Lauren's body, the top of Bo's draping over her's when Kenzi released her hold. "Okay." she let out proudly before turning away only to be stopped by her best-friend's weak, shaky grip on her hand.

"Ke-Kenzi, no."

"I told you once before Bo-Bo my place is here. If you and Lauren, and D-man and Hale are-" her voice cracked unable to say the word aloud. Taking a breath she blinked back the growing tears in her eyes, the previous ones still damp on her cheeks. "If—then I'm-" she gave her best-friend's hand a tight squeeze accompanied by a nod before pulling away. "see you on the other side chick." she let out in a sob filled chuckle. Shaking her head, she pushed back the tears this time successfully before giving Bo her trademark smirk. "Always wanted to do this."

Bo's eyes followed the tiny human as she ran down the street toward Akuma who now had Iel pinned against the SUV. With a loud sequel she jumped up onto his back legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his throat pulling him backward freeing the Ash.

"Pl—please no. God please. Please." Bo whispered, shaking as she pulled the blond closer to her body. Tears uncontrollably falling from her eyes as she buried her tender face into her wife's stomach. Using what strength she had left she hugged the body tighter, so tight she was sure bones could have been broken but then again Lauren couldn't protest, couldn't complain. No she was far beyond that now. "Lauren, baby. Baby please wake up. please—please you can't do this to me. You can't. No you have to come back."

It hurt to speak, to move, just to breath but Bo herself was beyond caring. She no longer cared if Akuma went on to kill all the Light and all the Dark. Didn't even care if he killed the humans too. No in this moment she could have cared less. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved was dead.

Dyson had been killed before he even made it to his holding cell, they had found him with near twenty other guards when they were making their way through the compound. To many guards to count had fallen never had she seen so much blood in her life as when they had to make their way out. Dimitris had tried to take Akuma on himself giving them time to escape but she knew if he wasn't here then he had been killed. Eric and Hale the men she thought of as her brothers, who's loyalty had never wavered to her in all this time. Kenzi her sister, her best friend who now laid motionless in the street. Audrey and Iel she didn't know, not really but they fought. Fought for her, for Lauren for their baby so she felt it was right to morn them. Reyna had sacrificed herself before any of them even knew sacrifices were inevitable. Trick was the only one still standing but then again she couldn't be sure, they had their differences but he was her grandfather and would never leave them, leave her in a time like this.

And then there was her baby. Her baby and the love of her life who laid still beneath her blood covered body. So no she didn't care any more what happened, she had given almost everything trying to save the world again. Trying to save them. And soon she knew once and for all she'd give everything. The last thing she had left that was her's. Her life.

Closing her eyes on the tears, she buried her face deeper into her wife's stomach. Taking in the feel of her body one last time, the smell of her sent. She was done begging, done pleading, done fighting. She was done with it all.


	18. No Ordinary Love Prt 2

**Chapter Seventeen : No Ordinary Love Prt 2**

The succubus felt her eyes shoot open before she had even realized what had happen, her eyes surveyed the area. Nothing had changed the street looked like a war-zone the sounds of fighting continued, looking up she saw numerous bodies filling the street while Akuma fought with two other young men she couldn't place. To the side Iel was dusting himself off before pulling Kenzi to her feet. A weak smirk past her lips at the sight of the tiny human. Letting her eyes drift shut again she assumed what brought her back was the familiar sound of her best-friend's voice.

Again the sound caught her earning the same reaction only this time she knew it wasn't Kenzi. Pressing her hands to the ground she pushed herself just barely off the blond as her mind raced to rationalize what she had heard. She could have sworn it was her wife's voice, but then again it couldn't be.

"What?" she whispered out to herself as she looked around again, her stomach turning at the sight of how many bodies covered the area. She recognized one or two of them, Fae from Reyna's reign.

"I—I said your heavy," the weak whisper grabbed Bo's attention, her eyes shooting down to the blond who's eyes were little slivers.

"Wh-what-?" her voice cracked as she scooted herself up, hands gently cupping each side of Lauren's face.

"I said your heavy." the voice was stronger this time, her eyes opening to half mass. For a moment there was nothing but silence as the succubus stared down at her wife in disbelief. There could be no way this was real. No way Kenzi had survived this long, no way she herself was still alive. Absolutely no way Lauren and her baby were alive, she had watch them die. "And now you're kind of hurting my face,"

"Lauren?" it was a sob filled laugh as the tears streamed down her cheeks. There was no denying it now, she was alive, beautiful eyes peering into her own. "H-how? How are you—i don't care. I don't care," she softly laughed leaning down pressing her lips to the woman's softly.

It had just been a reaction, the only thing she knew to do at the moment realizing Lauren wasn't dead. It wasn't supposed to be passionate, it wasn't supposed to last past a couple seconds. It wasn't even supposed to be a real kiss but when she tried to pull back she found herself held in place. Lauren's hand firmly holding the back of her head pushing her towards her. She had been so weak it had taken a good fifteen seconds before she even realized what was happening. Another twenty seconds before she had the strength to pull back but found her wife's other hand slid to the back of her neck holding her in place. And another fifteen seconds before Lauren had released her grip.

One moment she was holding her wife, kissing her reviling in the fact her and her child weren't dead and now she had stumbled backward, her hands reaching out behind catching herself. It felt like something was reaching inside of her chest and crushing her one bone at a time, one organ at a time. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she couldn't find her voice let alone the air to breath. Another surge of pain sent her body forward this time but again she caught herself. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as she began coughing up chunks of dry blood. Every inch of her body felt like she was on fire, her skin being pealed from the bone sliver by sliver.

And then it was over. The pain vanished just as quickly as it had attacked. Taking an overly deep, unneeded breath she looked down at herself the cuts one time to many to count were gone. Not cuts, gashes not even a bruise covered her skin, only dried blood and sweat. Taking another deep breath she realized her ribs were no longer broken into dozens of pieces, her chest no longer felt like it had an elephant and it's six closet friends sitting on it. The realization slowly dawning on her what had just happen. Clearing her throat her eyes found their way back to Lauren's, her face full of concern.

"Yo—you-?"

"I'm sorry. I had to level the playing field."

"Lauren you could have-you scared-i watched you-" reaching up she cupped the succubus' cheek.

"He is as predictable as the periodic chart, Bo." the succubus couldn't help the sad smile, her head instinctively tilting into the touch. "Finish this." nodding she held her wife's gaze for another minute before jumping up. Her body felt amazing. Stronger then she ever had before, everything in her felt alive even more so everything felt powerful.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," she stood a good twenty feet from the hybrid who had both Iel and Kenzi by the throat holding them in the air, feet kicking wildly as they tried to break free.

"I killed you," he growled dropping the two and turning to face her.

"You didn't do a very good job at it." she smirked, a new found confidence rushing through her. Maybe it was at the fact her wife and son were alive, that she and Kenzi had survived this long. Maybe it was at the fact of what Lauren had done, how powerful this chi was. Maybe it was at the fact that after facing Fae after Fae he was finally showing signs of weakening. Or it could have been all of the above.

Snarling he took a few steps to the right pulling the SUV door from the hinges, tossing it at her in one swift motion. Something she easily deflected with one hand, the door flying into the nearest wall breaking apart at impact. Another fierce snarl came as he opened his mouth wide showing off his razors while he ripped what remained of his shirt from his body. This time instead of a snarl it was a laugh accompanied by snapping as both sides of his ribcage extended another inch outward and wider until every vulnerability was covered by bone.

"Attractive." she snorted, her eyes transitioning to their piercing blue shade as she began stepping right as he went left. "Or was that supposed to scare me?" the two continued to circle each other, sizing one another up.

Running full speed at her she did the same the two jumping at each other when they collide. Both holding a firm grip of the other as they spun. Bo having the better footing stopped the dance letting her grip go only to bring her fists into his stomach sending him flying back through the SUV taking the remaining door with him. Pushing himself up, he lept on top of the hood. The second his feet planted her hands wrapped around his ankles giving a yank pulling him down, the roof clasping as his body landed.

Reacting fast she ripped a piece of the broken metal roof completely off, raising it up he tilted his head up. Looking from the position to where the pipe would land in his stomach back to her, a deep laugh rose from inside himself. But her smirk silenced him wondering why she was assure of herself, before his thought could finish she brought the metal down, but instead of his side she drove it straight through his leg just above the knee. Gripping his ankles again she pulled him down further, the pipe ripping up his leg. Using his uninjured leg he was able to break from her hold and deliver his first blow to her chest knocking her back. It was only a few steps, definitely not the effect he was hoping for.

This time it wasn't a smirk but a smile as she watched the conflict come over his hardened features while he leaned forward attempting to pull the metal from himself.

"Don't look so scared pretty boy," snarling he lunged up the metal still protruding half way through his leg. This time it was him who threw sloppy blow after sloppy blow but she didn't have to block them. Dogging each and every one she led him backward until her back hit the wall, the second she felt contact she ducked his fist already three blows into the brick before he had realized what had happened.

'_My wife is a genius. So damn predictable,' _she laughed to herself as she rolled to the side grabbing a hold of the pipe as she did so, ripping the whole even wider. Growling in pain he reached down for her but again she rolled to the side getting behind him, grabbing the pipe but this time she ripped it out as she jumped up. Ducking a back handed blow she moved back.

"All it will take is one blow. A single strike and you're dead."

"Maybe. But you gotta catch me first don't you?"

They began dancing around each other again, she knew he was probably right even him now at half strength was like battling a Titan. Lauren had given her what she needed, she knew how to beat him now—for the most part. She was sure she had enough stamina to out last him, sure she could bait him enough to where he wasn't focusing right but the question she didn't know the answer to was, was she fast enough. Was she fast enough to keep dodging lightning fast blows.

She kept him at bay for a while even getting in a couple good blows with the pipe in but eventually her fear was right. It was on heavy handed blow across the face that sent her crashing down, the pavement cracking as she hit. Her vision went black as her ears began to ring, her whole world felt as if she was spinning a million miles an hour. The next blow to her ribs sent her onto her back, vision becoming clear again.

'_Not again,' _she thought to herself as she kicked out at an approaching him, sending him stumbling backward. Taking a much need breath she stared up at him not moving. Quickly her world was coming back to her, no longer did she feel like she had been on a roller coaster without a safety belt.

"Giving up so soon," the rest of her words vanished from her mind as she stood watching blood spill from over his lips, his features slowly returning to normal form. Taking a step forward she watched as his body began to tremble. Swallowing back the fear she took a step to the side looking behind him, her eyes widening in shock.

His eyes widened, a gasp of pain escaping him as he struggled for air. His features riddled with confusion, pain and fear. Slowly his body went limp as he dropped to his knees leaving Lauren standing behind him, blood covering from her fingertips to the middle of her forearm.

"Only sure way to kill an Ancient or immediate descendent is decapitation or removing the heart," she look down as his body slumped over, back up to her wife who stood still. "I didn't have anything to de-"

"Your new nickname is Doctor Bad-ass!" Kenzi laughed as she limped up toward them her arm draped over Iel's shoulder. "That was some Bruce Lee shiznit right there! Did you see that?"

"Me? What about you?" she said with a weak smile her attention focusing on the tiny human, her bloody arm shaking.

"I was pretty bad-ass too right?" she looked hopefully around the group.

"For a human," he said turning toward her, his lips curving into a smirk. "Naw. You were pretty bad-ass for anyone."

"Are you okay?" Bo asked hesitantly as she made her way beside her wife.

"I think I broke my hand," she nodded to herself as she held the bloody arm up. "But other then that," pausing she looked down to her stomach a weak smile emerging. "We'll be okay."

"Lauren you—I mean-"

"Well I am carrying your kid," her smile grew when the succubus' features softened, an arm sliding around her waist. "Besides like Kenzi said, I'm a bad-ass."

"Damn straight!" she confirmed as her and Iel were the first to start walking away from the destruction with Bo and Lauren close behind, the succubus' arm wrapped tightly around her wife's waist.

**A.N. Did you guys really think I was gonna kill Bo and Lauren? Really? lol. Hope you guys approve of the ending. There is one more short chap coming, the Epilogue. **


	19. Epilogue

_A.N. Alright guys here it is the end of not just this season but the series. A bittersweet moment for myself. Just a quick, deep thank you to everyone who has read and who has stuck in since the beginning. Thank you specially to everyone who reviewed I loved hearing what you had to say and you guys were a serious driving force behind the story. Lastly I hope you've all enjoyed the story and fill fulfilled with the ending I decided to go with. Thanks again,_

_Pokie_

**Epilogue : The Beginning In The End**

"Hey."

"Hey," she greeted her wife softly, her eyes slowly opening. "How long was I out?"

"Just an hour or so." the succubus said through a yawn as she rearranged herself in the less the comfortable seat. Leaning forward she reached out taking the blond's hand in her own. "You know that could be healed in a matter of seconds." her attention was caught as the blond whence in pain as she lifted her right arm which had a black, brace wrapped around it. "And not to toot my own horn or anything but I think the processes is quite pleasurable."

"Mm-hm,"

"Much better then waiting another month."

"True, true."

"Then why do I get the sense that you're gonna turn me down?" her smile faded slightly as her brow tensed.

"I'm not turning you down—well not the kissing part. But-"

"But what? You like being in pain?"

"No," she snorted, her eyes rolling playfully. "Bo my whole life I—I wished, hoped, desired to be something I wasn't. When I came into the Fae fold I wanted to be more then human, I wanted to be Fae. When we met I wanted not just to be Fae but to be powerful and strong and someone you would notice. Someone who could keep up with you. And when I-when what happened a couple years ago I wanted to be human again, wanted my human life back. Wanted to not have the uncertainty of not knowing what I was, not have the responsibility of keeping myself in check. When we found out what I was—I didn't want it at all. I wanted none of it."

"None of me?"

"No," she squeezed her hand tighter. "What I'm getting at is I accept what I am now, who am. But I-"

"Want to heal like a human."

"Can you understand that?"

"No, but I respect you." she stood up coming closer to the bed. "And I love you and I get that you need this."

"My perfect woman,"

"Speaking of perfect." the two looked up to the foreign voice, a small woman in scrubs carrying a tiny blue bundle.

"He is isn't he." Lauren let out proudly as she cautiously took him into her arms.

"Just like his mother." Bo let out just as proudly as she hovered of the two, their baby boy snuggling into this mother's embrace. "He's so big,"

"He looks like you. Has your eyes."

"Yeah well lets just hope Mr. Man here takes more after you then me." for the first time Lauren took her eyes off her baby to glare at her wife. "Well at least not get my succubus-ness."

"Succubus-ness?" she ask through a giggle as her eyes drifted back down to the boy. "You hear that? Your mommy is making up words." she couldn't help but giggle as the baby had a small smile, reach up toward them. "Yes she is, she's so silly."

"Hey no ganging up on me. Is this what I have to look forward to?"

"Yep."

"I like it," it was Bo's turn to giggle as he son smiled again.

"Incubus."

"In-cu-what?"

"Incubus, the male version of a succubus-"

"Are you seriously science-ing it up right now?" Kenzi asked as she came through the door being held by Iel, a crutch under one arm the other holding onto him. "Can't you at least wait till I've given him a couple lessons on being cool."

"Hey! He's naturally gonna be cool." Bo let out defensively.

"Of course, cause of moi," Iel just shook his head as he leaned over getting a better look at the baby. "Oh, oh look what I got him," she paused looking to Iel who was carrying her oversized purse. With another head shake he pulled out a small, black onezie the words 'I Love My Aunt Kenzi' written in a dark violet glitter. "What?" she looked between the three of them. 'What? Too much?"

"Ya think?" his head crooked to the side, his brows raised.

"I like it,"

"Really?" Bo whispered leaning down further as if Kenzi wouldn't hear.

"Babe, she called **me **a bad-ass. She could have wrote it in pink sparkles and I'd still go along with her."

"Hey, real men wear pink." the three looked up to Iel, brows raised. "They do,"

"Do they get their eyebrows waxed and get their nails done too?" Kenzi smirked.

"The term is metro-sexual, look it up." his attention turned back to the baby who had returned to snuggling against his mother. "Right little man?"

"Apart from the occasional black eyeliner and-or nail polish that boy will not be doing anything else-" she raised her free hand doing quotations, "-metro-sexual."

"Ladies like a man who is in touch with his feminine side and well groomed."

"They also like a man they can tell is straight," she turned back to the two woman. "Not that there is anything wrong if he wasn't. Just saying women like straight. Well straight women like straight I supposed gay women wouldn't really have-I'ma stop while I'm behind."

"You two do realize this is **our** son right?" Bo asked shaking her head at the bickering pair.

"So whats little man's name?"

"We haven't picked one yet." Lauren chirped in.

"I like Iel if you're taking suggestions."

"Really? Really? They are not naming there son after you. Iel, really?"

"What's wrong with my name?"

"It's—well-"

"before you answer that I want you to remember I demolished my 2014 Lincoln saving this child and **YOU**."

"I think Iel is a great name really." she said with a smile turning back to her two friends.

"We're aiming a little more traditional. We decided his middle name will be Eric but that's as far as we've gotten." Bo said gently taking her son from Lauren, giving her a much needed rest on her hand. "We could go with Sean, Jason, Alexander, Ryan, Gabriel, Anthony, Justin-?"

"Alright I like Justin Timberlake as much as the next girl. Sexyback is completely a drunk party jam but I refuse to have my nephew named Justin."

"Again I repeat **OUR** son, Kenz"

"I'm still siding with Iel,"

"No!" the three of them said in union.

"Mark?" Lauren looked between the three.

"Makes me think of Marky Mark." Bo said shaking her head playfully as her son reached up for her face.

"I kind of like Sean,"

"Sean Eric Lewis? It sounds like he has three first names. Kinda cool." Kenzi chuckled as she struggled around the end of the bed toward her best friend.

"Alreyna. I want him to have my mother's name." Bo looked down at her wife surprised. "His real grandmother's name, the woman who gave her life for him." her eyes met her wife's, a vulnerability present.

"Sean Eric Alreyna? Hm," Kenzi looked down at the baby boy, eyebrow raised. "Interesting, unique, strong-got my approval."

"I like it, some great people have that name. Jay-z, Diddy-"

"Rappers? Really? I have so much work to do on you." Kenzi let out disappointingly shaking her head making the blond laugh.

"Okay. Okay you two need to go get a room or something but out," Bo huffed waving them away.

"Fine, fine." Kenzi huffed herself.

"Can you believe them?" Bo asked when the two finally cleared out, "They are insane."

"I bet you they'll be together by the end of the year." her eyes loving stayed locked on her wife as she settled back into her chair. "So his name?"

"Well I equally agree about Eric being his middle name, I like Sean but-"

"But you don't think he should have my mother's last name?"

"On the contrary," for the first time in a while she pealed her eyes off of her son. "I just don't know how I feel about us having a different name from him."

"Oh, you're right i-"

"You might not be ready now but when you are, if you ever are I would be okay with changing."

"Changing?" her eyes slightly widened realizing what her wife was getting at. "Really?'

"I want your last name, I want our son's last name. I like Lewis, doctor Lauren Lewis kinda sounds like a super hero but it's not your last name. Not really and it isn't his. So when you're ready-"

"Thank you," she smile softly, her hand reaching out for her wife who immediately obliged. Giving a soft tug her wife took the hint. Getting up she carefully scooted onto the bed, handing her son off to her wife. "I love you,"

"I love you more," she couldn't help the massive smile firmly placed on her lips as she wrapped her arm over Lauren's shoulders, her feet draping over her's while her free hand was playing with her son's.


End file.
